Ne sommes nous que ce que nos rangs désignent
by pouki
Summary: Au milieu des années 1800, la guerre fait rage entre les rebelles et le gouvernement. Sakura va en subir les frais et sera vendue à un homme qui sera son seul espoir.Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Ne sommes nous que ce que nos rangs désignent.

Cette histoire se passe avant la nouvelle ère, vers le milieu des années 1800.

Le gouvernent mis en place est sur le point de s'effondrer. La guerre entre l'armée et des petits groupuscules de résistants persiste.

Le nombre de morts augmente chaque jour, mais pourtant aucune solution ne semble se présenter pour y mettre fin.

La partie Est du pays est à feu et à sang. Les combats se propagent vers l'ouest, atteignant les coins les plus reculés.

Notre histoire débute dans un de ces petits villages éloignés. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une centaine d'habitants.

La plupart des hommes étaient ou en guerre ou dans les champs. Il ne restait donc que les femmes et enfants, qui s'occupaient du village, en essayant d'oublier les méfaits de cette guerre qui continuait de prendre de l'ampleur.

C'est ici que vivait Sakura Haruno, une jeune femme de 18 ans, au caractère bien trempé, mais malgré tout faisant preuve d'une extrême douceur et d'une infinie tendresse.

Son père était parti sur le front depuis maintenant 6 mois. Les nouvelles étant rares, elle priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Elle vivait donc avec sa mère et s'occupait des enfants du village, leur montrant quelques techniques pour se défendre au cas où des brigands arpenteraient les environs.

En effet, le père de Sakura était Ninja, il avait donc enseigner les bases à sa fille comme le maniement du kunai, comment malaxer le chakra, et quelques techniques de Taijustu.

Mais elle était loin d'égaler le niveau d'une Kunoichi.

Elle s'entraînait un peu tous les jours avec son amie d'enfance, Hinata, qui descendait d'une grande lignée de Ninja mais qui était beaucoup trop gentille pour pouvoir prendre la succession.

Un matin, alors que le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures, nos deux amies s'entraînaient, enchaînant des lancers de kunais.

Les cheveux roses de Sakura volaient au grès de ses esquives, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas les armes qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle était très souple et gracieuse dans ses mouvements.

Quant à Hinata, elle se servait du pouvoir de ses yeux nacrés pour anticiper les réactions de son amie.

Un bruit lourd les stoppa dans leur élan.

Elle dirigèrent leur regard vers la montagne, et virent un gros nuage de fumée noire s'en échapper.

Puis s'en suivit un autre bruit, puis un autre, en et encore un autre.

Des cris commencèrent à se mêler au brouhaha déjà présents.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir des flammes, tant de flammes.

« - Hinata!! Le village, il faut vite y retourner! Lança la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Je te suis! » S'empressa de répondre son amie.

Elles coururent à toute allure jusqu'au village, espérant qu'il ne soit encore rien arrivé.

L'odeur de la fumée se répandait de plus en plus, au fil de leur approche du village.

L'inquiétude commençait à les étouffer. Les branches leur griffaient les bras et le visage sur leur passage.

Essoufflées, elles arrivèrent au village. La terreur y régnait.

Tout était en feu, des hommes brûlaient, pillaient, tuaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Ils étaient une vingtaine, suffisamment pour tout détruire.

« - Sakura, il faut que l'on évacue le village le plus vite possible. » murmura Hinata.

« - Tu as raison, mieux vaut se séparer pour aller plus vite. Tu prends par là et moi par là. Ne prend pas de risques inutiles surtout. On se retrouve près du tombeau des ancêtres.

- D'accord. Bonne chance Sakura

- Bonne chance à toi aussi. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elles se séparèrent.

Hinata se dirigea vers sa maison, en disant à tous les habitants encore en vie de se réfugier au tombeau des ancêtres. En passant devant une maison en flamme, elle entendit des cris, et aperçut une enfant coincée à l'intérieur. Elle s'engouffra au plus vite dans la maison, les flammes lui brûlant la peau, la fumée l'empêchant de respirer. Elle retrouva bien vite la fillette grâce à ses yeux, et ressortit de la maison qui était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Hinata: Ca va, c'est fini, ne t'inquiète pas...

La fillette était encore terrorisée, ses larmes coulaient abondamment. Elle se blottit contre Hinata, qui se releva pour se diriger vers le manoir de sa famille. Elle n'entendit pas l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle....

Sakura, elle, courut vers chez elle, essayant de ne pas penser au pire. Les flammes envahissaient les rues, le sang coulait des mûrs, des corps jonchaient le sol. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle avait peur.

Elle se cachait des hommes qui rodaient, sachant que pendant un combat, elle n'aurait certainement pas l'avantage. Une fois la voie libre, elle reprit sa route. Sa maison lui apparut.

Elle se figea, le feu dévorait tout, le bois brûlait, les murs s'effondraient. Elle s'approcha, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la forme étendue sur le sol, qu'elle venait de discerner.

« - Maman!! » cria la jeune femme à la vue du corps allongé.

Elle se précipita vers le corps de sa mère, une marre de sang autour d'elle, le visage meurtri et le bras droit brûlé.

« - Maman!! Tiens bon maman! Je vais te sortir de là tu vas voir!

- Ma petite Sakura, je suis si heureuse que tu sois vivante...N'oublie pas...pas que je t'aime...ma chérie. Vis, pour nous... nous deux... »

- Maman! Maman!!!! MAMAN!!!! »

Les paupières à jamais fermées, le corps inerte, la mère de Sakura partit là d'où on ne revenait jamais.

Un torrent de larme déferla sur les joues de Sakura, ne lâchant pas le corps de sa mère, se laissant aller à son chagrin. Le sang de sa mère recouvrait ses vêtements, les cendres marquaient ses jambes et ses bras, lui rendant la peau noire.

Ses cris de désespoir étaient étouffés par le crépitement des flammes. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'elle. Seul le visage de sa mère lui apparaissait, ainsi que ses dernières paroles.

Soudain elle entendit un cri. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, se moquant sur le moment de ce qui pouvait se passer, tellement le choc qu'elle venait de subir était grand.

Puis un second cri se fit entendre. Celui ci la sortit de sa torpeur.

Hinata…..

Elle se releva, tant bien que mal, jurant à sa mère de survivre, et priant pour que son âme repose en paix auprès des anciens.

« - Je t'aime Maman. Je te promet de vivre, vivre pour que de là où tu es, tu sois fière de moi. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle partit en courant vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri.

Les larmes coulaient encore, et elles couleraient sûrement encore longtemps, mais il fallait qu'elle aide Hinata, la seule personne qui lui restait.

Elle avait énormément de mal à déterminer l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver son amie. La fumée envahissait l'air, répandant l'obscurité sur le village.

Le bruit était incessant. On entendait des habitants hurler, des maisons s'écrouler, des rires qui ne pouvaient provenir que du diable…

Des rires….Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de plaisir à tuer, à voler des vies.

Elle se dirigea discrètement vers ses rires, et se cacha pour observer ce qui se passait.

C'est là qu'elle vit Hinata, avec la fillette qu'elle avait sauvée des flammes, en train de se faire frapper par un des brigands. Elles essayaient de se défendre mais il était bien plus fort qu'elles.

Son poing se levait, retombant violement, quand un kunai se planta dans sa jambe. Sakura lui fit ensuite un croche pied qui le fit tomber au sol. Oubliant toute sa compassion habituelle, elle l'acheva par un autre kunai. Son regard était bien différent de celui qu'elle arborait d'habitude. Elle avait été emportée par un tourbillon de haine qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réfléchir.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il souffre autant que sa mère ait pu souffrir, qu'il paye pour ses crimes.

Un gémissement de la part des blessées la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle accourut vers son amie.

« - Hinata, tu vas bien ? la jeune femme était morte d'inquiétude pour son amie.

« - Ca pourrait aller mieux…merci Sakura ! » Rien que cette phrase réussit à la soulager un peu

« - Il faut vite sortir d'ici, tu n'es pas en état de te battre. En plus il faut protéger cette petite fille.

- Mais, ma famille…et ta mère… ? »

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit. Elle baissa la tête, essayant de dissimuler les larmes qui commençaient à se former.

« - Je pense que ta famille a réussi à s'enfuir, ils savent se défendre.

Et, et ma mère…elle est morte. »

Elle ne pu retenir un sanglot en finissant cette phrase, les larmes n'étaient plus retenues, ses joues étaient inondées.

« - Sakura…je….je suis désolée. ».

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Mais il y avait-il seulement autre chose à dire ?

« -Il faut partir. » lança la nouvelle orpheline, tentant de mettre de côté ses pleurs juste le temps de sauver son amie et la petite fille.

C'est ainsi qu'elles levèrent toutes les deux, amenant la fillette avec elles. Les blessures d'Hinata les ralentissaient, mais elle pouvait tout de même marcher. Elles atteignirent la sortie du village, non sans embûche.

Alors que l'espoir d'arriver à la fin de ce cauchemar était proche, elles tombèrent encore sur quatre hommes, mais différents des autres. Leurs tenues ne ressemblaient guère à celle des brigands.

Sakura n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'elle ressentit une violente douleur à la nuque, qui mêlée à la fatigue, la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience, gardant comme dernière vision, les sourires malsains de ces hommes et le cri étouffé d'Hinata.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus au village, les flammes avaient disparues, l'odeur du sang était toujours présente ainsi que celle de la fumée, mais elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

Elle scruta autour d'elle à la recherche d'une quelconque indication concernant le lieu où elle était. Elle remarqua d'autres personnes comme elle, dans des sortes de grandes prisons, attendant la venue d'on ne sait qui.

Elle vit un homme propre sur lui, certainement riche, s'approcher d'une des cellules, et dire à un autre homme qui semblait être le patron :

« -Celle la fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit où elle se trouvait : un marchand d'esclaves….


	2. Chapter 2

Comment avait-elle atterri là?

Les hommes qu'elle avait vu à la sortie du village l'avaient donc emmenée pour en faire une esclave...

Elle repensa au village, LE VILLAGE!! HINATA!!

Ce fut comme un flash pour elle. Elle se jeta sur la grille qui fermait sa cellule, demandant des explications, tapant les barreaux, criant pour que quelqu'un l'entende et l'aide;

Hinata, que lui était-il arrivé, et le village, les habitants...

Elle revit les flammes danser autour d'elle, la cendre voler dans ses cheveux, la fumée lui brûlant les yeux, le sang....

Le sang.... sa mère, maman.....

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ses vêtements étaient encore tâchés du sang de sa mère, les images de son corps étendu sur le sol, agonisante, ne voulaient pas quitter sa tête.

Elle frappa une nouvelle fois la grille, mais cette fois ci, quelqu'un arriva vers elle, sûrement un gardien.

Gardien: C'est quoi tout ce rafus, tu vas te calmer!

Aux vues de son regard, il n'avait pas l'air très patient, et il était plutôt imposant.

Gardien: maintenant tu te calmes si tu ne veux pas sentir mon fouet...

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un regard de plus.

« - Attendez!! L'interpella t-elle.

« -Je t'ai dit de te calmer!! » Cria le gardien visiblement peu patient.

Elle n'en avait que faire du fouet, elle voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à Hinata, si elle était ici elle aussi.

« - Mon village, et Hinata, elle est ici? Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi de mon village!!?? Dites le moi je vous en pris! »

Une légère bille d'eau se dessina au coin de son oeil. Elle ne sentait même plus les battements de son coeur tant elle attendait la réponse.

Gardien: Ton village est détruit, il ne reste plus rien. Et tu es toute seule ici. Tous les autres sont morts. Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre!!

« - NON? VOUS MENTEZ, HINATA N'EST PAS MORTE!

- LA FERME!!!!!! »

Un claquement du fouet retentit à travers l'air. Le bras levé, les yeux remplis de colère, il était près à

la battre, quand une main se posa sur son bras, le baissant.

L'homme venant d'arriver ordonna au gardien, d'un mouvement de tête, de sortir de la salle, et de les laisser.

« - Calme toi et dis moi ce que tu veux savoir. » Dit il d'une voix pausée.

Son visage était impassible, mais il ne possédait pas la haine de l'autre homme.

« -Dites moi ce qui est arrivé à mon village, aux habitants, il y a t-il des survivants, et Hinata?

- Je ne sais pas pour les habitants. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ne reste plus rien de ton village, et que nous n'avons croisé personne, sauf des cadavres. Tu es la seule que nous ayons ramenée. S'il y avait eu des survivants qui auraient pu nous servir, ils seraient ici avec toi. Considère donc qu'ils sont tous morts. » acheva t-il sur un ton qui semblait indifférent.

Sur ces mots il sortit à son tour, la laissant au fond des abysses de son désespoir.

Morte, Hinata était morte.

Morte...

Cela n'était pas possible, et pourtant, si elle n'était pas là, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas survécue.

Elle pleura une fois de plus, une fois de trop se disait-elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, on vint la chercher pour la laver et lui changer ses vêtements, sinon aucun acheteur ne voudrait d'elle.

Elle fut habillée d'un simple kimono noir lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, et de sandales toutes simples, noires elles aussi, et fut ramenée dans sa cellule, dans l'attente de la venue de son future patron.

Sa nouvelle condition, elle s'en moquait. D'ailleurs elle se moquait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Elle était désormais seule, avec ses souvenirs.

Elle ne reçut aucune visite d'acheteurs pendant plusieurs jours. Sa seule « visite» était le gardien antipathique qui lui apportait son «repas».

Les jours passaient sans passer. Tous se ressemblaient, mornes et vides.

Sa seule distraction venait des autres esclaves, qui bougeaient dans leur cellule, ou discutaient comme ils le pouvaient.

Pourtant, un jour, un acheteur s'approcha de sa nouvelle demeure, la scrutant de haut en bas.

Elle ne bougea pas, toujours assise les jambes relevée contre son buste, ses bras l'entourant, la tête baissée.

« - Celle là m'a l'air pas mal. Est-elle docile? » demanda t-il aux marchand.

- Elle ne bouge pas, mais possède un corps musclé. Elle peut servir pour les tâches difficiles. On ne l'a pas entendu depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, sauf le premier jour, mais rien depuis. » fit il en s'inclinant légèrement, montrant bien qu'il désirait réussir à la vendre.

L'acheteur sembla intéressé. Elle était belle, d'apparence calme, et semblait robuste.

« -Combien pour elle?

- 5000 yens. C'est une bonne affaire, croyez moi.

- C'est bon je la prend, tenez, faîtes la sortir. » Lança le jeune homme pour mettre fin à cette transaction.

Il lui tendit une bourse contenant l'argent nécessaire. Le vendeur ouvrit la cellule, et ordonna à Sakura de se lever. Celle ci ne bougea pas. Il s'avança vers elle, lui ordonnant à nouveau de se lever, quand la personne qui venait de l'acheter s'en approcha, et lui souleva le menton.

« - Suis moi. » Murmura t-il.

Il la regarda puis lui pris le bras et la releva, ne quittant pas ses yeux.

« - Au revoir monsieur.

- Au revoir monsieur, ce fût un plaisir de traiter avec vous. » s'extasia le vendeur heureux de sa journée.

Il s'inclina alors que les deux personnes quittaient cet endroit.

Elle marchait derrière lui, la tête baissée. Ca y est, elle avait quitté ce lieu, mais comment serait sa nouvelle destination? Pire? Meilleure? Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant. Elle appartenait à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Celui ci la sortit de sa torpeur en lui posant une question:

« - Quel est ton nom? »

-Sakura Haruno. » Répondit-elle étonnée qu'il lui pose une question.

Et d'ailleurs, ce fût la seule question qu'il lui posa. Il ne se présenta pas, marchant sans se retourner, le visage droit, ses yeux noirs regardant devant lui.

Elle prit le temps de le détailler, bien qu'il était de dos. Il était assez grand, brun, les yeux très noirs, la peau pâle, habillé de noir, un katana accroché à sa ceinture.

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes qui laissèrent le temps à Sakura de regarder les alentours, histoire de savoir où elle était. Mais malheureusement, cet endroit ne lui disait rien.

Elle se trouvait dans une ville plutôt grande d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Les rues étaient assez animées mais sans trop. Quelques commerces ici et là.

Ils quittèrent la rue principale et se dirigèrent vers une route qui menait à la sortie du «village», menant dans un petit sous bois à l'écart de la ville. Deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un grand manoir, très imposant, possédant un jardin lui aussi spectaculaire.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand. C'était à se demander si le jardin n'était pas aussi grand que son village.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux longeant l'aller principale, arrivant enfin devant ce qui allait être son «chez elle».

« - Viens. »

Une fois rentrés, deux personnes se rapprochèrent, s'inclinant devant l'homme en noir.

« - Bon retour Sasuke-sama. » dirent-ils ensemble.

« - Occupez vous d'elle, c'est la nouvelle servante. Elle s'appelle Sakura. Je compte sur vous pour lui apprendre au plus vite les règles de la maison. » Lança t-il sèchement.

Sur ce, il grimpa les escaliers, laissant là les trois servants.

Les deux autres dévisagèrent Sakura, puis lui demandèrent de la suivre.

Ils se présentèrent. L'homme s'appelait Zabuza et était assez impression de part sa carrure. La femme, elle, s'appelait Shizune et avait l'air assez stricte, les cheveux bruns courts. Tous les deux portaient un kimono gris très simple. Ils se dirigèrent à travers les couloirs, vers ce qui allait être la chambre de Sakura.

Celle ci se situait au rez-de chaussée, près des cuisines. Elle n'était pas bien grande, meublée d'un lit, d'une étagère, et d'un chevet. Très simple elle aussi.

Puis s'en suivit la visite de la cuisine, où ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'elle devra faire, comment fonctionnaient les différents ustensiles....

Le reste de la visite de la maison fut très bref, lui indiquant les endroits qui lui étaient interdits, le lieu où l'on tirait l'eau, enfin tout ce qui confectionnerait sa vie.

Ce qui la choqua le plus, était qu'ils n'avaient croisé personne d'autre dans le manoir. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, rien. Juste le silence rendu pesant par la grandeur de cette maison.

Vide, voilà ce qui caractérisait le mieux cet endroit. Vide et triste.

Bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les 2 adultes, elle se hasarda quand même à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

« - Où sont les autres habitants de cette maison? »demanda t-elle timidement.

Les deux personnes étonnées de l'entendre parler, ne lui répondirent pas tout de suite.

Puis se fût Shizune qui prit la parole:

« - Sasuke-sama vit seul dans cette maison. Sa famille a été tuée quand il était encore jeune. »

Cette phrase avait marqué Sakura. Alors il vivait seul dans cette grande maison! C'était peut être pour cela qu'il n'était pas très loquace. Mais une autre question lui vint:

« - Mais pourquoi a t'il besoin de trois personnes à son service dans ce cas? »

Elle savait que sa question était déplacée, mais la curiosité l'avait emportée sur la raison.

Cette fois ci, ce fût Zabuza qui lui répondit:

« - Sasuke-sama est l'héritier d'une grande famille de généraux puissants du pays, les Uchiwa. Aussi, il est souvent consulté en temps de guerre, et reçoit souvent des membres du gouvernement et de l'armée. Il faut donc s'occuper de toute la maison. Et vu sa superficie, nous ne serons pas trop de trois. Sans compter le jardin, les courses, l'écurie....C'est pour ça que tu es ici, à nous deux nous n'arrivions pas à nous en sortir. En plus, avec la guerre qui fait rage en ce moment, les réunions ici sont de plus en plus fréquentes. »

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant. Alors comme ça il descendait d'une grande famille de généraux.

Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'avoir de lourdes responsabilités.

« - Tu commenceras ton travail demain. Lève toi aux aurores, tu seras chargée de préparer le repas de Sasuke-sama, puis de nettoyer la cuisine, ainsi que les chambres du haut. Nous recevons des personnes importantes demain. Ne sois surtout pas en retard. Bonne nuit. » Sa voix était mornes, sans doute due à la fatigue accumulée, mais rien ne laissait voir une quelconque joie.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle partit.

C'est ainsi que Sakura entra dans sa chambre, s'affalant sur son lit, épuisée, repensant à cette journée qui marquerait un tournant dans sa vie.

Demain commencera son quotidien, au côté de Sasuke Uchiwa.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit fût beaucoup plus agréable que celles qu'elle avait pu passer dans sa cellule.

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient son visage encore somnolent, c'était chaud et doux...

LE SOLEIL!!!!!!

Elle se réveilla en trombe, le soleil était déjà levé. Elle était en retard dès le premier jour. Non pas qu'elle voulait faire bonne impression, même si ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais elle aimait être assidue dans son travail. Elle se débarbouilla vite fait la figure, s'habilla en catastrophe, et partit vers la cuisine. Après avoir ouvert toutes les portes du couloir, elle la trouva enfin. Quelle idée d'avoir une maison si grande, toutes les portes se resemblaient!

La cuisine était déserte à cette heure ci. De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait y avoir du monde, au vu du nombre d'habitants de cette maison.

C'est sur cette petite remarque qu'elle se mit au travail.

Il lui fallait préparer le repas de Sasuke-sama. Elle fît trois fois le tour de la cuisine. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il mangeait le matin!!

Réfléchir n'aurait servi à rien vu la situation. Il fallait qu'elle le demande à Zabuza ou Shizune.

Elle sortit donc de la cuisine à la recherche de leurs chambres, parce que bien évidemment, elle ne savait pas où elles se trouvaient.

Devant elle se trouvait un long couloir avec à la moitié, un «croisement», et tout le long, des portes.

Autant chercher un grain de sable dans le désert!

Elle se mis donc à chercher, ouvrant chaque porte les unes après les autres, après avoir frappé évidemment.

C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba sur ce qui semblait être un placard à balai, une réserve, une chambre, une autre chambre, encore une autre chambre....un salle tapissée d'armes en tout genre....

Arrivée à la 17ème porte, elle l'ouvrit comme les autres, et tomba sur une salle très peu éclairée, érigeant un hôtel en son milieu. La pièce sentait l'encens, quelques fleurs étaient déposées ça et là.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait mis le pied dans le sanctuaire de la maison.

Absorbée par la stèle édifiée, elle s'approcha doucement, oubliant ce pourquoi elle se baladait quelques secondes plus tôt.

La lumière étant très faible, elle ne voyait pas très bien autour d'elle, elle devinait juste la forme de la pierre.

« -Que fais tu ici?!! Cet endroit est interdit! »

Elle sursauta, son coeur fit un beau énorme dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle.

« -Pardon! Je suis désolée, je...je cherchait les chambres de...de Shizune-san et Zabuza-san, mais je ne savait pas ....où elles étaient, et je suis arrivée ici...Je suis vraiment désolée! »

Elle était totalement paniquée. Elle bégayait, tremblait. Elle se sentait confuse.

Ele avait été prise en flagrant délit, et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle été arrivée dans les lieux interdits de la demeure. La personne qui n'était autre que Sasuke s'énerva de nouveau.

« -Sort d'ici tout de suite! »

Il se leva et lui jeta un regard tellement effrayant qu'elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se répéter.

Elle partit en courant à travers les couloirs, ne sachant pas où elle allait. Mais le plus important était de partir le plus loin possible de cette salle.

Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de colère et de mépris dans un même regard. Ca l'avait boulversée. Après deux minutes de courses à travers les couloirs, elle croisa Shizune.

Celle ci se demandait ce que Sakura pouvait bien faire à courir dans les couloirs alors qu'elle devait être en train de travailler.

« -Sakura, que fais tu ici, tu devrais être en cuisine! » On pouvait clairement entendre les reproches de la part de Shizune.

Sakura, elle, ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait trop honte d'elle même.

« -Shizune- san, je vous cherchais. Je ne savais pas ce que Sasuke-sama prenait le matin, donc je voulais vous le demander, et je me suis perdue....

« -Tu ne lui a pas encore amené son repas??!! »

Elle semblait sur les nerfs après ça.

-Sasuke-sama mange un bol de riz blanc avec une soupe de miso et un petit rouleau de poisson. Maintenant dépêche toi, de le lui apporter, tu es déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça...!

N'oublie pas qu'après tu devras ranger et nettoyer les chambres et la cuisine. »

Elle partit, vers l'autre extrémité du couloir.

Sakura, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'elle avait retrouvée. Elle prépara le repas en quatrième vitesse sans pour autant le bâcler, mais surtout elle réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait la recevoir. Il était vraiment énervé contre elle, elle se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il était temps pour elle d'y aller. Elle pris un plateau, posa les deux bol et la petite assiette contenant le poisson, et sortit.

Heureusement, Shizune lui avait réindiqué tout à l'heure où se trouvait la chambre de Sasuke-sama.

Après avoir traverser le couloir et monté les escaliers, elle se trouva enfin devant la porte.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que franchir une porte pouvait être aussi difficile. Elle avait peur, et n'osait bouger.

Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se décide. Dans ce qui lui parut être un effort surhumain, elle frappa à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Elle recommença, en l'appelant.

Toujours rien.

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le maître des lieux.

S'en suivit un long silence, qu'aucun ne brisa. Il se contenta de la fixer, puis de fixer le plateau.

Enfin il lui un mouvement de tête désignant un table. Elle entra donc et posa le plateau.

Elle voulait lui parler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et lui n'en avait apparemment pas envie de toute façon.

Il marcha vers le plateau, tournant le dos à Sakura, l'ignorant totalement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration:

« -Je vous pris de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure Sasuke-sama. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais dépassé les lieux qui m'étaient autorisés. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Elle s'inclina, et sortit.

Il n'avait rien répondu comme elle le pensait, mais elle crû avoir entendu un léger «Hn».

Une fois dehors, elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Cela n'avait pas été aussi terrible que ça. Bon, ça n'était pas la grande joie non plus, mais cela aurait pu être pire.

Elle avait commencé la journée sur les chapeaux de roues, avec toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eu.

Maintenant, il fallait nettoyer la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire juste un peu de vaisselle, et de rangement. Elle eu vite fini.

Restait le plus difficile: les chambres. Elle devait en préparer une dixaine. Faire les lits, nettoyer et tout ranger et tout ça avant 14heure, sachant qu'il était 9heure.

Avec ses fidèles amis balais et plumeau, elle se dirigea vers la première chambre. Elle n'était pas très sale, mais elle était grande!

Elle aéra donc en ouvrant la grande porte fenêtre, se mis à frotter. Tout devait être parfait. Elle s'affaira à la tâche, chantonnant une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère. Ainsi, son travail lui paraissait moins difficile.

Passant devant la porte à ce moment là, Sasuke s'arrêta quelques instants, juste le temps d'écouter cette voix cristalline. Il ne connaissait pas cette chanson, mais il n'en avait que faire. Cette voix a elle seule faisait tout le charme.

Il reprit son chemin quand la chanson prit fin. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était senti moins seul.

Le front humide, elle venait de finir la première chambre. Et dire qu'il lui en restait encore douze.

Et elle les fit, les unes après les autres, prenant une pause pour déjeuner.

Les cinq heures qui lui avaient été données n'avaient pas été de trop. Tout était près pour accueillir les généraux de l'empire.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était parti dans une salle qui lui servait de salle d'entrainement.

Il maîtrisait parfaitement le maniement du katana et des kunai. Il décida d'utiliser le katana, frappant contre une cible invisible. Bouger lui faisait beaucoup de bien et lui permettait de se changer les idées. Pourtant, il se sentait plus léger que les autres jours. Comme si un poids était parti.

Puis il enchaîna sur du Taijutsu. Il était incroyablement rapide et souple, s'en était impressionnant.

Elle l'observait. La porte s'était entrouverte à cause d'un courant d'air, et en passant devant, elle entendit du bruit.

On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais au fond elle l'emporte toujours sur la raison.

Elle le regarda, suivant ses mouvements du mieux qu'elle le pouvait vu leur vitesse. Il n'était pas lourd dans ses gestes, tout était fluide, parfaitement coordonné. La sueur lui coulait sur le front, descendant le long des pans de son kimono entrouvert.

Essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur ce dernier détail, elle s'en alla, gardant dans sa tête cette vision plutôt plaisante.

Quand elle partit, il s'arrêta. Il savait qu'elle l'observait. Bien que très faible, la jeune fille possédait un léger flux de chakra qu'il avait ressenti.

Il se sentit fière d'avoir attiser l'intêret de sa nouvelle servante. Et en même temps, il était troublé. Comment pouvait-elle dégager du chakra. Il ne l'avait pas ressenti jusque là.

Il décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard. Il fallait qu'il se prépare pour accueillir ses invités.

Il partit donc dans sa chambre et pris un bon bain. Il s'habilla d'un haut de kimono noir aux bordures bleues foncées et d'un pantalon noir, toujours son katana à la ceinture.

Avant de quitter sa chambre, il jeta un dernier regard sur le plateau du petit déjeuner. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il esquissa un sourire à cette vision.

Peu de temps après, Shizune l'informa que ses invités étaient arrivés. En descendant, il pensait à la semaine qu'il allait passer. Son quotidien sera confectionné de réunions, il ne verra donc pas beaucoup le soleil, toujours enfermé dans la salle réservé à cet effet.

Tous les hommes présents s'inclinèrent devant Sasuke pour le saluer, il fit de même.

Malgré son jeune âge par rapport à eux, il était respectés de tous, de pars sa lignée mais aussi de pars sa force.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre.

De son coté, Sakura préparait le dîner du soir, ne pouvant extirper l'image de Sasuke en train de s'entraîner. Elle avait beau essayer, rien n'y faisait. Il était mystérieux, troublant. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi intriguée par une personne.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser, du boulot l'attendait.

Elle alla apporter le repas dans la grande salle qui touchait la salle de réunion. C'est là que tous les généraux étaient rassemblés lors des pauses.

Elle entra. Elle se sentit très vite mal à l'aise. Trop de regards tournés vers elle, des regards qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

L'un des généraux la dévisageait, faisant bouger ses yeux du haut vers le bas, en s'attardant sur les cuisses de Sakura.

Elle finit donc au plus vite le service et retourna en cuisine.

Ce petit échange n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Sasuke, qui ne dit rien mais n'avait pas apprécier du tout. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait. Sans doute trouvait il cela futile comme pensée, vu la situation, avec la guerre qui redoublait de fureur.

La réunion pris fin vers 23 heures, et tout le monde partit se coucher, des choses plein la tête pour certains, des personnes troublantes pour d'autres.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Sakura devait à nouveau s'occuper des petits déjeuners.

Cette fois ci, Shizune lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle devait préparer, et Zabuza allait l'aider à tout servir.

Chaque général prenait son repas dans sa chambre, le service serait donc un peu plus long.

Elle commença par Sasuke. Cette fois ci, pas question de faire les mêmes erreurs que la veille.

Elle frappa, et comme la dernière fois, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle se décida à entrer, et fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Elle se résolut donc à poser le petit déjeuner sur la table, au cas où il rentrerait. Elle en profita pour détailler la chambre, elle ne l'avait pas fait la veille, trop effrayée.

Neutre. Pas de décoration, juste les meubles nécessaires, pas de tableau....

C'était bien triste. Mail elle se dit qu'avec l'histoire qu'il avait, son maître ne pouvait pas être des plus joyeux.

Elle décida donc de sortir de la chambre, peinée, une pensée pour Sasuke.

Dans le fond, ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient maintenant seuls touts les deux, dans cette grande maison. Même si leurs situations étaient différentes sur certains points, la solitude faisait parti de leur vie. Leurs parents étaient morts, bien que pour le père de Sakura, cela n'avait pas encore été confirmé, mais il ne la retrouvera probablement jamais.

Elle se hâta de finir le reste du service, soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur le général qui l'avait détaillée la veille.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était au sanctuaire. Il restait là, tous les matins, pour demander conseil, ou tout simplement pour être au calme. Personne n'avait le droit de rentrer dans cette pièce, donc il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

A pars hier, où il fut coupé par son arrivée. Sur le coup, cela l'avait mis hors de lui. De quel droit lui désobéissait-elle? Elle avait été la première personne, autre que lui, à fouler le sol de son repère.

Mais en même temps, en voyant son état quand elle fût découverte, il se dit qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. Donc ça n'était pas la peine de lui mener la vie dure.

Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle était très curieuse, il fallait donc qu'il la tienne à l'écart de lui,

il était hors de question que quelqu'un en apprenne de trop sur lui.

Il sortit, énonçant une dernière prière, et partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le reste de la matinée, il devait le passer en réunion.

Celle ci commença, les généraux rassemblés autour d'une grande table, le visage sérieux. De mauvaises nouvelles étaient arrivées pendant la nuit. D'après les dernières constatations, les groupuscules de rebelles prendraient de plus en plus d'ampleur, ramenant à leur cause bon nombre d'habitants. De plus, des brigands en tout genre profiteraient de la situation pour piller et saccager des villages entiers, ne laissant pas de survivants.

Le pays plongeait de plus en plus dans le chaos. L'empereur, à Konoha, la capitale, refusait d'agir.

Son conseil l'aveuglait, il était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.

Dans ces conditions, ramener l'ordre allait être périlleux. La situation était très préoccupante, le front d'élargissait, s'approchant à grand pas des environs. D'ici peu de temps, les rebelles seraient dans la région, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il fallait donc prévoir une défense, et essayer de convaincre l'empereur de dissoudre le conseil. Sans cette initiative, rien n'avancerait.

Il fût donc décidé d'envoyer à Konoha trois des personnes présentes, pour cette mission....

La réunion continua encore pendant plusieurs heures.

Durant ce temps, Sakura devait s'occuper du «jardin». Jardin n'était pas le mot le plus approprié vu la superficie.

Elle commença par le fond, près d'une allée de cerisiers. Un petit étang s'y trouvait ainsi qu'un autre sanctuaire. Tous les descendants des Uchiha y étaient gravés, la liste fût très longue.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, quelqu'un s'approchait. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, elle prit peur et se cacha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, derrière un buisson.

Elle ne distingua pas ce qui se passait, mais il y avait deux voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était dit, mais, une phrase attira son attention.

« d'ici peu, il ne restera plus rien des environs, l'empereur va enfin tomber».

Aucun doute n'était possible sur la signification de cette phrase. La discussion dura encore quelques minutes, évoquant la destruction d'un village du nom de Kiri, qui se trouvait dans les environs.

Puis ils partirent, chacun de leur côté.

Ce qui venait de se passer était plus qu'étrange. En tout cas, leurs intentions étaient très clair, un village détruit et à plus long terme, le renversement du gouvernement.

Encore et toujours des victimes, des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé, voulant simplement profiter de leur vie. Mais non, il leur fallait encore des victimes, des villages saccagés, des larmes...

Et tout ça pour le pouvoir. L'homme est fou, avide et égoïste, se dit-elle à ce moment là. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la révoltait, mais que pouvait elle faire?

De plus, pourquoi se réunir ici? Ca n'était pas l'endroit le plus discret.

La seule solution qui se présentait à elle était de prévenir Sasuke. Mais il était tout le temps en réunion. Daignerait- il l'écouter? La croirait-il?

De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester muette face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la maison, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Quand elle rentra, elle apprit que la réunion venait tout juste de se terminer et que tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre.

Arrivée devant la porte de Sasuke, elle frappa timidement. D'habitude, quand elle venait, c'était à sa demande, indirectement, même si elle n'était là que depuis deux jours.

Cette fois ci, elle obtint une réponse:

« -Entrez...

« - Je vous pris de m'excuser Sasuke-sama, mais j'aimerais vous parlez de quelque chose d'important. » Elle avait dit cela tout en s'inclinant, espérant ne pas l'énerver.

Il était en train d'écrire un parchemin et n'avait même pas levé la tête, continuant sa rédaction.

« -Je me demande ce qui peut être si important venant de toi. Je t'écoute, mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. »

Son ton avait été sec, trop sec au goût de Sakura, mais à priori il ne parlait jamais de manière différente. Elle essaierait de s'y habituer.

« -Lorsque j'étais dans le jardin tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu des gens parler à côté du sanctuaire.

Je n'ai pu les distinguer, mais ils parlaient d'une attaque qui allait être menée contre le village de Kiri, et à plus long terme contre l'empereur en personne... ». Elle avait un peu

Retenu la fin de sa phrase pour la prononcer plus doucement, comme une enfant qui venait de dire une bêtise.

Sa plume s'était arrêtée. Elle avait attiré son attention, une attaque allait donc être menée contre Kiri...

« -As tu réussi à voir ses personnes et qu'ont ils dit de plus? Quand doit avoir lieu l'attaque? »

Il enchaînait les questions, mais elle n'en savait pas plus...

« -Je n'ai rien pu entendre de plus, ils parlaient trop bas. Je ne sais pas plus que ce que je viens de vous dire. » Elle baissait la tête, ayant peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son maître.

Il resta silencieux, et se rasseya à sa table, les mains liées soutenant son menton. Il réfléchissait.

Cette nouvelle, mêlée à celle apprise dans l'après-midi, cela faisait beaucoup, il n'arriverait pas à tirer sur tous les fronts.

Elle, ne bougeait pas. Attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il dise quelque chose, mais rien ne venait. Il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées.

Puis au bout d'un moment, il se leva, se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, tournant le dos à Sakura, les bras dans le dos.

« -Je suis chargé de partir pour Konoha dès demain, afin de convaincre l'empereur de dissoudre le conseil et d'en reformer un nouveau... »

Sakura reçut cette phrase de plein fouet. Ainsi donc il allait partir. Mais le village de Kiri alors, qu'allait-il devenir? Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser se faire détruire!!

« -Mais pour Kiri... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'a coupa:

« -Mais aux vues des dernières nouvelles, je vais en alerter nos invités et voir si je peux me faire remplacer pour m'occuper du cas de Kiri.... »

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu! En une phrase, il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour son action. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours de dos, ne montrant pas la moindre émotion.

« -Je vous remercie infiniment Sasuke-sama. »

Elle s'inclina, sa voix était enjouée, et elle, était soulagée...

« -Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Tu peux disposer.

-Bien Sasuke-sama. » Elle s'inclina à nouveau et quitta la pièce.

Le fait qu'elle lui montre autant de gratitude l'avait touché. Personne ne l'avait remercié de manière aussi sincère. Mais maintenant restait le plus dur: convaincre les généraux de la nécessité qu'il reste ici, et organiser la défense de Kiri. Ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire, ne sachant pas quand aurait lieu l'attaque, avec combien d'hommes, et contre qui exactement.

De plus, il était intrigué mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Quelque chose clochait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'encore plus horrible allait se produire.

Il fallait réunir les généraux au plus vite, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre...

Sakura, elle retourna à son travail, toujours cette phrase en mémoire.

Elle plaçait tous ses espoirs en Sasuke, bien qu'elle le connaissait à peine, elle se disait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Peut être n'était-il pas très doué pour les relations humaines, mais il l'était certainement plus dans le domaine de la guerre. Elle remerciait encore intérieurement pour l'avoir écouté, pour l'avoir cru, pour lui faire confiance, pour agir et tenter de sauver un village. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres vivent ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres aient un jour à porter cette douleur qui l'a rongeait, qu'ils vivent la perte de tout ce qui comptait pour eux, qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans un monde déchiré par la haine, sans personne pour leur sourire. Oui, elle le remerciait pour tout ça.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que quand elle marchait seule dans les couloirs, une ombre l'observait, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, émettant un petit rire inquiétant....


	5. Chapter 5

Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, son travail étant terminé pour la journée.

L'ombre la suivait, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ses yeux étaient inquiétants, son regard effrayant, mais Sakura ne voyait rien, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence.

Les couloirs se succédaient, et toujours elle l'a suivait.

L'ombre resta cachée derrière un mur pendant que Sakura ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Elle allait faire un pas en avant quand quelqu'un l'interpella pour lui dire qu'elle devait se rendre immédiatement dans la grande salle. Elle se retourna donc et partit. Sakura, elle n'avait rien remarqué et était rentrée dans sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait rassemblé les généraux d'urgence pour leur faire pars de ses nouvelles informations. Il avait décidé de garder pour lui le fait que ça soit Sakura qui les lui avait donnée, pour sa sécurité, même si elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Il leur exposa donc la situation, l'attentat prévu contre Kiri et aussi contre l'empereur. Ces dernières informations déréglaient tous leurs projets, et rajoutaient des branches au problème qui était déjà bien assez gros.

C'est au bout d'un moment que Sasuke leur proposa qu'il reste ici, car il connaissait bien le village de Kiri et les environs, ce qui n'était pas négligeable comme point fort en cas d'attaque. Bien sur, certains furent en désaccord avec cette décision, prétextant qu'il avait plus de chance de convaincre l'empereur que d'autres, ou qu'il ne pouvait pas régler le problème de Kiri tout seul.

Au bout de deux heures de négociation, il fut accepté qu'il reste, mais que d'autres généraux l'aide dans le conflit.

Tout le monde put enfin prendre congé pour les généraux, ou retourné en cuisine pour Shizune et Zabuza qui devaient d'abord ranger la salle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Après le repas, Sasuke alla dans sa salle s'entraînement. Un peu de sport lui permettrait de se vider la tête de tous ces soucis qui arrivaient d'un coup. Les généraux avaient été difficiles à convaincre pour certains, et enchaîner réunion sur réunion étaient très fatiguant. Il avait besoin de ne penser à rien, ne serait ce que quelques minutes.

Il commença donc ses mouvements, laissant apparaître très vite la sueur qui perlait le long de son corps.

Sakura avait rejoint Shizune et Zabuza pour les aider à nettoyer la cuisine et sortir le nécessaire pour le lendemain. Là, ils parlèrent de la réunion, de ce qui s'était passé. Sakura demanda si Sasuke avait eu le droit de rester, ce qu'affirma Zabuza. Elle sourit à cette phrase, heureuse de voir que son maître avait réussi, les deux autres sourirent également.

Après avoir terminé, chacun se souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la cuisine.

Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre. Demain ça serait à elle de faire le service du matin. A cette pensée elle ne put retenir un soupir. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était devant sa chambre tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Quand elle voulut sortir ses clefs, elle ne les trouva pas.

Pourtant, elle était sure de les avoir en quittant la cuisine. Elle dut donc faire marche arrière, scrutant le sol à la recherche de l'objet perdu. Elle était fatiguée et en avait assez de chercher. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, elle lui faisait dos, et ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'approcha encore en encore, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais? »

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un debout à cette heure ci et se retourna.

« -Je vous pris de m'excuser Sasuke-sama, mais j'ai perdu mes clefs et je n'arrive pas à les trouver...

-Ces clefs là? » Ils sortit le trousseau de son kimono trempé par la sueur, et l'agita devant les yeux de Sakura qui se sentait un peu gênée du ridicule de la situation.

« - Oui sasuke-sama, je vous remercie. Puis je demandé où elles se trouvaient?

-Elles étaient devant la porte de ma salle d'entraînement. J'ai marché dessus en sortant.... »

Elle put voir un petit rictus se former sur le visage de son maître à l'évocation de cette phrase.

Il était pieds nus... C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'il s'était fais mal en marchant dessus. Elle était vraiment très gênée cette fois ci.

« -Je m'excuse Sasuke-sama!! Je suis vraiment désolée! Je ferai plus attention à mes affaires la prochaine fois.... » Elle continua ses excuses tout en s'inclinant, elle était tellement confuse.

« -C'est bon…Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tiens. »

Il lui tendit les clefs. Alors qu'elle allait les prendre, il se ravisa, et lui posa une question:

« -Au fait, il me semble que tu possèdes un peu de chakra, bien qu'il soit faible. Je l'ai ressenti quand tu m'observais hier quand je m'entraînais. »

Il avait insisté sur la fin de la phrase, ce qui rendit encore plus rouge et plus gênée Sakura qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Elle allait encore s'excuser quand il la coupa:

« -Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu possèdes du chakra. Suis moi. »

Elle le suivit sans poser de question. Ils étaient dans la salle qu'avait quitté Sasuke quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sasuke s'arrêta, silencieux; de dos. Sakura, elle, ne disait rien, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« -D'où viens ton chakra? » Sa voix était toujours aussi neutre.

« -Mon père est un Ninja, il m'a appris à le malaxer quand j'étais petite.

-Sais tu le contrôler?

-Plus ou moins, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé.

- Montre moi. »

Il s'était retourné, ancrant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Sakura. Il voulait vraiment savoir de quoi elle était capable. Elle, était troublé par l'intêret qu'il lui portait.

« -Mais je ne sais pas trop comment...

-Fait une boule de chakra entre tes mains. » Lui dit il en la coupant.

Sakura était un peu perdue mais se mis en position, les mains l'une en face de l'autre, et se concentra. Elle repensa à ce que son père lui avait enseigné, comment ressentir le chakra remonter dans ses veines, le laisser envahir le corps jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une boule de chakra, et se concentrer pour le rassembler en un point, en l'occurrence ici les mains.

Quelque chose commença à apparaître dans ses mains, tourbillonnant. Elle fut contente de voir qu'elle avait réussi, mais tout disparu d'un coup. Elle s'était trop déconcentrée.

Sasuke n'avait pas quitté ce qui venait de se passer des yeux. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais c'était loin d'être parfait. Très loin même.

« -C'est pas terrible, mais au moins tu sais le malaxer et le diriger là où tu veux. Recommence. »

Sakura fut surprise par sa demande, mais le ton qu'il avait utilisé ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Elle recommença, la boule se défit encore mais il y avait du mieux.

« -Je veux que tu viennes ici tous les soirs après ton service pour t'entraîner. Tu apprendras à mieux maîtriser ton chakra. »

Sakura allait de surprise en surprise. Pour quoi voulait- il qu'elle s'entraîne? A quoi cela lui servirait-il, elle n'était qu'une servante.

« -Sasuke-sama, je ne comprends pas pourquoi?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé, point. Maintenant, va dormir, je ne veux pas que sois ralentie demain parce que tu n'auras pas assez dormi. »

Sur ce, il se retourna, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention.

Sakura, un peu énervée par son attitude, s'inclina, lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit. Elle se disait intérieurement qu'il n'était vraiment pas aimable! Et puis en plus il l'obligeait à s'entraîner, comme si ses journées n'étaient pas assez fatigantes! Décidemment, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Oh et puis zut!

Elle entra dans sa chambre, fatiguée comme jamais, et s'endormit sans grande difficulté.

Sasuke retournait dans sa chambre après s'être lavé. La journée avait été riche en émotion, entre les réunions, les prises de décisions et elle. Il avait décidé de l'entraîner, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais comme ça au moins, elle pourrait se défendre. Quelqu'un en moins à protéger, ou plutôt quelqu'un en plus pour l'aider.

Il aurait besoin cette fois ci de toutes les personnes sachant plus ou moins se battre. La vraie bataille pour lui approchait.

Demain, les préparatifs commenceraient….

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva péniblement. A priori son entraînement bien que court, l'avait épuisé.

Quand elle se leva, ses jambes tremblaient, et elle s'écroula sur les fesses, ne pouvant retenir un « AIE » qui lui venait du fond du cœur.

Et dire qu'elle allait devoir s'entraîner tous les soirs. Mais en y repensant, elle passerait plus de temps avec son maître, ça serait l'occasion de mieux le connaître, peut-être.

Peu de temps après, elle commença le service des petits déjeuners. La plupart des généraux étaient déjà prêts.

Elle entra dans la chambre suivante, s'inclina et déposa le plateau. Alors qu'elle allait partir, le général présent lui demanda de rester quelques minutes. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, son regard était plus que douteux.

« -Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois finir le service. » Elle s'inclina de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il bloqua la porte avec sa main, se retrouvant très près de Sakura, trop près.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son sourire, et approchait sa main du visage de la jeune femme, qui reculait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait

« -Je dois partir… »dit elle d'une petite voix, complètement perdue.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, s'approchant encore. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur. En le voyant elle repensait à l'homme qui avait frappé Hinata, le même regard supérieur, le même sourire mauvais, et cette attitude détestable.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, sinon on la mettrait à la porte. Et personne ne l'attendait dehors. Il ne lui restait plus personne à pars Sasuke, Shizune et Zabuza.

Elle entendit un bruit, un bruit salvateur pour elle. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Aussitôt, le général se recula, son sourire diminuant, énervé d'avoir été dérangé. Mais il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, personne ne la croirait face à lui.

Il laissa donc la personne rentrer, et Sakura en profita pour partir le plus vite possible. Elle tremblait encore, le maudissant autant qu'elle le pouvait, se demandant comment un homme aussi méprisable pouvait faire parti de ceux qui avaient l'avenir du pays entre leurs mains.

Elle continua le service, qui se passa mieux.

Elle finit par la chambre de Sasuke. Cette fois ci, il répondit quand elle frappa à la porte. Elle le salua et déposa le repas.

Il prit l'initiative de prendre la parole, ce qui la surprit fortement :

« -Pourquoi trembles tu ? Je te fais peur ? »

C'est vrai qu'elle tremblait, elle était bouleversée mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Après tout qu'en avait-il à faire ?

« -Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien Sasuke-sama, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Ne me mens pas…. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, mais qui se faisait quand même insistant.

Sakura était encore plus déstabilisée. Comment savait-il qu'elle mentait, et que pensait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

Et pourtant il s'en doutait. Il avait déjà remarqué les sourires, les regards que le général lançait à la jeune femme. Mais il ne lui en parla pas.

« - Ton chakra est bouleversé, tu ne le contrôles plus du tout, ça se sens. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui leva le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait parler, aucun mot ne venait. Elle avait peur mais en même temps elle était transportée par ses yeux.

« -Tu as peur. De quoi ?

-De rien Sasuke-sama »

Elle bégayait, et avait baissé les yeux.

« - Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je le saurait tôt où tard de tout façon. »

Elle avait relevé les yeux à cette phrase.

Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, il était très près, mais la sensation était différente de celle qu'elle avait ressenti avec le général. Elle avait chaud, et honte aussi de se sentir si faible face à lui.

Il arrivait à la percer à jour, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

Leurs corps étaient presque collés, leurs yeux figés sur l'autre….

Puis il se décolla, difficilement.

« - Tu peux t'en aller. Je t'attends ce soir pour ton entraînement.

- Bien Sasuke-sama. »

Elle partit, son corps était en feu comme jamais. Etait-ce à cause de ses questions, de sa peur, de ce corps si près du sien, de ces yeux envoûtants comme la lune…

La matinée avait été riche en émotions aussi eut elle bien du mal à se remettre au travail. L'odeur qu'il dégageait ne la quittait pas.

Et dire qu'elle allait être de nouveau seule avec lui ce soir, et tous les soirs !

Cela allait être pour elle, une douce torture….


	6. Chapter 6

Il avait chaud, son corps lui avait comme échappé, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi, il s'était pourtant dis qu'il devait la tenir à distance, et au lieu de ça, il allait la voir tous les soirs.

Dès qu'elle était rentrée, il avait été attiré. La peur qu'elle ressentait le troublait, il voulait la rassurer, la prendre contre lui, comprendre ce qu'elle avait.

Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Mais pourtant cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, d'habitude, il laissait les domestiques dans leur coin, sans vraiment se soucier de leur état d'âme.

La proximité de leurs corps et leurs souffles mélangés l'avaient enivré. Il n'était plus maître de lui même en sa présence, et pourtant, il fallait qu'il le reste.

Sasuke resta donc dans sa chambre encore un temps, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire, et à ce qu'il allait faire désormais.

En début d'après midi, les généraux chargés de rentrer à Konoha pour parler à l'empereur se mirent en route, souhaitant bonne chance à ceux qui devraient bientôt livrer bataille.

Durant toute l'après midi, les différentes tâches furent données aux différents généraux. Il avait été décidé que trois groupes de deux se rendraient dans les villages alentours pour récupérer le plus d'information possibles et aussi vérifier qu'aucun groupe rebelle ne dominait les villages.

Deux autres généraux seraient chargés de se rendre à Kiri pour faire un plan des environs du village et ainsi élaborer une stratégie efficace.

Les autres devaient commencer à rassembler les troupes, et être prêts à agir en fonction des informations qui allaient arriver.

Sasuke était débordé. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. La répartition des tâches avait été longue, et les généraux qui devaient partir avaient quitté le domaine sur le champ. Le temps leur était à présent compté.

Il s'affala sur une chaise, la tête en arrière, essayant de se reposer quelques secondes.

Elle le vit, exténué, les traits tirés. La journée avait due être longue pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

De plus, la température était insupportable, une chaleur étouffante avait envahit la maison.

Elle le trouva adorable, les yeux fermés, presque assoupi.

Elle repensa à ce matin, et se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser cela de côté, c'était un moment d'égarement.

Elle s'approcha, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, et le contempla malgré elle. Il était tellement beau...

Elle posa délicatement un verre d'eau qu'elle venait de prendre à la cuisine et le posa sur une petite table près de son maître.

Le bruit aussi léger fût il, avait réveillé Sasuke, mais il garda les yeux fermés.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu la personne qui était à ses côtés. Son odeur, la délicatesse de ses pas, sa respiration légère, et cette intention délicate.

Elle se retourna et partit quand elle entendit un «merci» qui ressemblait à un murmure.

Ce petit mot la fît sourire, mais elle ne répondit rien, le laissant profiter de ce silence agréable et réparateur, qu'elle ne voulait briser.

Lui aussi ne put retenir un sourire, décidemment, elle était différente, il l'appréciait, sa présence l'apaisait. Oui, il se sentait étrangement bien près d'elle.

Ce petit moment allégea leur journée, la rendant plus heureuse. Inconsciemment, chacun attendait le moment où ils se retrouveraient tous les deux, pour l'entraînement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, il était déjà là, enchaînant des mouvements tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Elle n'arrivait pas à le suivre, c'était rapide, précis, il semblait concentré comme jamais, son corps tout entier était en mouvement. Son corps….

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, elle avait une légère teinte rouge au niveau des joues, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

« - Je suis prête Sasuke-sama. Que dois-je faire ? »

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et en sortit des vêtements. Il les lui tendit.

« - Enfile ça, ça sera plus pratique pour les mouvements. »

Sakura les regarda, les prit, et fit un tour de la salle du regard. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où elle pouvait se changer…

« - Euh, Sasuke-sama, je…. »

Elle était rouge comme jamais tellement sa gêne était grande. Il ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Quand il la vit en train de défaire son kimono, il vira lui aussi au rouge, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il venait enfin de comprendre….

Il ferma la porte et s'adossa contre elle, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale. Sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas été très malin.

Elle s'habilla, et constata que même si les vêtements étaient pratiques pour le combat, c'était indéniable, ils étaient assez osés quand même. Un kimono mi-cuisse bleu foncé avec des résilles et des sandales. Certes, c'était la tenue classique d'une ninja, mais elle n'en avait jamais porté, cela la changeait de ses habits traditionnels, un peu plus longs.

Une fois prête, elle alla le chercher, ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.

A la vision de sa tenue, il reprit à nouveau une respiration difficile. Il déglutit, mais réussit tout de même à garder son sang froid.

« - Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Tu vas apprendre à te concentrer, et surtout à le rester quoi qu'il arrive. Un bon ninja est un ninja maître de lui. Maintenant, mets toi en position. »

Elle s'exécuta, faisant comme elle le faisait avec son père.

« - Ta position n'est pas bonne. Regarde. »

Il se plaça, les mains jointes au niveau du torse, le dos droit. La position était simple, mais si elle n'était pas parfaitement exécutée, il était presque impossible de réussir la suite.

« -Vas-y. »

Elle recommença, les mains placées comme il lui avait montré.

« - Ton dos, redresse le. »

Elle se redressa mais la position faisait un peu mal, elle tirait sur les muscles. Elle gardait une certaine courbure, même très faible.

Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas totalement, il s'approcha, et mis sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eu un léger sursaut à ce contact.

« - Il faut que tu creuses plus ici. Tu dois sentir comme un fossé, et en même temps te sentir tiré vers le haut. »

Il appliqua une légère pression à l'endroit indiqué. Le contact était bel est bien réel. La chaleur qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux aussi.

Malgré la petite douleur, elle réussit à prendre la bonne position. Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle la maintienne, et qu'elle se concentre par-dessus.

« - Maintenant, refait comme hier. Mais reste concentrée. »

Elle s'appliqua à rassembler son chakra dans tout son corps. Elle avait juste à bouger les mains une fois prête, et à former une boule aux creux de celles-ci. La première tentative fut comme celles de la veille. La suivante également. Sasuke ne la lâcherait pas temps qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi. Cet exercice, bien que basique, était tout de même fatiguant. Elle commençait à transpirer, et à ne plus se sentir, mais elle devait tenir.

Au bout de la trentième fois, elle réussit à tenir. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle, mais elle avait besoin de repos. Malheureusement, Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« - Maintenant, essaie de le garder le plus longtemps possible.

- Sasuke-sama, je n'ai plus beaucoup de force, je n'y arriverai pas…

- Temps que tu peux tenir debout, tu peux le faire. Vas-y. »

Elle n'avait pas le choix à priori. Mais quand même, il exagérait ! Elle n'était pas ninja comme lui !

Elle recommença, et réussi à maintenir la boule. Tout se passait bien. Elle se concentrait autant qu'elle le pouvait, et cela marchait.

Il l'a regarda, il était derrière elle et s'approcha. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, mais se pencha juste un peu plus près, de sorte que son souffle atteigne sa nuque. Ce léger contact, plus qu'éphémère, la troubla instantanément, ce qui la fit briser sa boule qui explosa.

« - Tu t'es déconcentrée. Tu as pu constater ce qui se passait quand on arrêtait tout d'un coup. C'est pour cela que tu dois rester aux aguets en même temps que tu malaxes ton chakra.

Un ninja n'est efficace que s'il sait faire une totale abstraction de se qui se passe aux alentours, qui pourrait le déconcentrer. »

Sakura hocha la tête en signe qu'elle comprenait. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cette situation était insupportable, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer en sa présence. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, très vite. De plus, l'explosion, même si elle n'était pas grande, l'avait blessée au bras droit, une écorchure sans importance, mais qui saignait quand même.

« - On arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien Sasuke-sama. Je vous remercie pour votre entraînement. »

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte mais il la bloqua, en la tenant par le bras.

« - Ton bras, il faut le soigner. »

Il sortit une compresse et de quoi désinfecter. Il appliqua le produit qui piquait un peu, et posa la compresse, finissant par un bandage discret.

« - La moindre blessure, aussi petite soit-elle doit être soignée. Elle pourrait s'aggraver.

- Bien Sasuke-sama. »

Encore ses mains sur son corps. Il voulait la faire souffrir ? C'était si agréable et en même temps si douloureux. Il était doux dans ses gestes, bandant délicatement son bras.

« - Tu t'es bien débrouillée. Vas dormir, tu l'as mérité, cela te fera du bien.

- Merci beaucoup Sasuke-sama. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle s'inclina, se retourna, et franchit la porte quand il l'arrêta une nouvelle fois :

« - Attends. »

Elle se retourna :

« - Oui Sasuke-sama ?

- Tu as oublié tes vêtements. »

Il les lui tendit et elle les récupéra, non sans frôler la main du jeune homme. Encore un frisson qu'ils ressentirent tous les deux. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains frôlant celles de l'autre, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils restèrent immobiles comme cela quelques secondes, savourant le contact, la vision de l'autre, l'odeur de chacun.

Mais elle rompit cet instant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle continue.

« - Merci encore Sasuke-sama. Bonne nuit. »

Elle partit pour de bon cette fois, ne se retournant pas, gardant en mémoire ces yeux qui la subjuguaient, ce corps si parfait. Elle perdait tout contrôle. Comment pouvait-il la mettre dans cet état là alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours ?

Elle arriva dans sa chambre, se changea, et tenta de s'endormir, avec difficultés.

Du côté de Sasuke, le trouble était tout aussi présent. Cette jeune femme l'avait ensorcelée, mais jamais il ne l'admettrait. Le moindre contact avec elle le rendait fou, son corps bouillonnait, ses gestes lui échappaient, et surtout son cœur s'emballait.

Lui aussi, eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là….


	7. Chapter 7

Des murs rouges, des corps étalés, l'air envahie par l'odeur de la mort...Et cette ombre, immobile, au milieu de la pièce, ne laissant apercevoir que son sourire de démon. Son rire, meurtrier, machiavélique, effrayant résonnant dans la pièce.

Et puis tout s'accélère, la scène recommence en boucle, encore et encore, le sang, toujours présent, les corps inertes, ce sourire, le sang , les corps, ce sourire, sang, sourire, sang, rire...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, son coeur battant à tout rompre, la sueur imbibant les draps.

Encore et toujours le même cauchemar. Il le faisait régulièrement, et cela le fatiguait beaucoup. Il se leva, sachant qu'il ne retrouverait certainement pas le sommeil tout de suite, et se dirigea vers sa grande fenêtre. La lune éclairait le jardin, la nuit était calme, le ciel dégagé laissant la lumière des étoiles atteindre le noir des yeux de Sasuke.

Alors qu'il regardait le jardin, il cru apercevoir une ombre. Il scruta de nouveau mais n'aperçut rien.

Un animal peut-être, ou tout simplement son imagination. Après le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, il se faisait sans doute des idées.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour se coucher de nouveau, il vit très clairement cette fois ci, une ombre bouger. Celle ci se dirigeait vers le fond du jardin.

Doucement, il ouvrit, sa fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin, courant à travers les buissons, ne faisant presque pas de bruit dans ses déplacements. Il se stoppa quand il aperçut l'ombre, mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle était en train de donner quelque chose à une autre personne, mais il ne vit pas quoi.

Quand le moment lui parut le bon, il attaqua. Il lui fallait ces hommes pour leur poser des questions. C'étaient sûrement les même qu'avait vu Sakura.

Dès qu'ils le virent arriver, une des deux ombres s'enfuit, tandis que l'autre commença à combattre Sasuke. Même si l'Uchiwa avait le dessus, son adversaire se battait bien, et lui donnait du fil à retordre. L'un fut blessé au bras gauche, et l'autre à la jambe, le ralentissant dans ses mouvements, donnant ainsi l'avantage à son adversaire.

Il s'écroula au sol, blessé, la respiration saccadée tandis que l'autre s'en approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« -Qui es tu et que fais ici? » le questionna Sasuke.

L'homme garda le silence.

« -Répond! Qui t'envoie? »

Alors qu'il allait répondre, un kunai s'enfonça dans son dos, lancé à distance, et l'acheva.

Sasuke essaya de voir d'où provenait l'arme, mais avec le peu de lumière et la fatigue, il ne distingua rien.

Il ne pouvait pas partir à la poursuite du tueur, seul en pleine nuit. Si ça trouve, il s'agissait d'un piège. Il lui fallait ramener le corps chez lui, pour essayer de l'identifier, et voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose d'important sur lui, qui pourrait le renseigner sur la personne qui l'avait envoyée ici.

Il eu bien du mal à le porter jusqu'à la maison, son bras le faisant souffrir, laissant le sang couler de la plaie.

Même s'ils étaient en pleine nuit, il devait avertir les généraux de la situation, et rassembler tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la maison pour leur faire part de la situation.

Il déposa le corps dans l'entrée, et se dirigea vers les chambres des domestiques au rez de chaussée.

Il frappa successivement chez Shizune, puis chez Zabuza, leur ordonnant d'amener le corps qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, dans la salle de réunion.

Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite de quoi leur maître pouvait bien parler, mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de question, il leur avait déjà ordonné d'y aller tout de suite.

Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura. Il ne frappa pas non plus, et entra.

Elle dormait, paisiblement, le visage serein, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, la respiration régulière.

Mais il fallait qu'il la réveille même s'il n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment de sérénité.

Il la secoua doucement, l'appelant.

Elle se réveilla vite, mais crû qu'elle rêvait en voyant Sasuke près d'elle. C'est quand il prononça de nouveau son nom qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Sakura: Sasuke-sama? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle le dévisagea, et regarda tout autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit le bras de Sasuke saigner abondamment.

« - Sasuke-sama! Votre bras, il faut le soigner! »

Elle se leva d'un coup, prenant le seul linge propre qui lui restait et le trempa dans sa bassine d'eau propre.

Sasuke était amusé de la voir courir comme ça, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« - Oublies ça, va plutôt réveiller les généraux, je fais une réunions d'urgence tout de suite.

- Je soigne d'abord votre bras, ça ne sera pas long. »

Elle avait déjà posé le linge humide avant de finir sa phrase.

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Sasuke-sama? Qui vous a fais cela? »

Elle était inquiète, s'il réunissait les généraux à cette heure de la nuit, c'est que c'était très important.

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« - C'est ce que justement je vais essayer de savoir. Merci, ça fera l'affaire. »

Il se leva, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de désinfecter et de bander la plaie.

« - Mais Sasuke-sama....

- Vas réveiller nos invités et dis leur de venir dans la salle de réunion au plus vite. »

Il partit, la laissant pleine de questions.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les généraux se trouvaient dans la salle, se demandant pourquoi on les réunissait à cette heure-ci.

Sasuke entra dans peu de temps après, il s'était juste changé mais n'avait pas pris le temps de se soigner. Il fit un geste en direction de Shizune et Zabuza qui amenèrent le corps sur un drap, et le déposèrent sur le table.

A cette vue, tous se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et tournèrent leurs regards vers Sasuke qui prit la parole pour expliquer cette réunion si tardive.

« - J'ai conscience qu'il est bien tard, mais si je vous ai réuni, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. Deux hommes étaient dans le domaine cette nuit, dont celui devant vous.

L'un d'eux s'est enfui, et alors que celui-ci allait parler, quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils étaient ici, ni qui était la deuxième personne. Mais s'il l'a tué, c'est qu'il savait probablement quelque chose d'important. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, chacun essayant de trouver une explication. C'était certainement un espion, il n'y avait presque aucun doute possible. Mais la question était pour qui exactement travaillait-il, est que venait-il chercher.

« - Silence je vous pris ! Il va falloir s'organiser pour découvrir qui est cet homme. A priori, il n'avait rien sur lui qui permette de l'identifier. Dès demain, je veux que deux personnes se rendent au village à la recherche d'information. Posez des questions, ou écoutez les conversations, je me moque de la manière que vous utiliserez, mais trouvez moi quelque chose. Bien évidemment, pas de brutalité démesurée. »

Tous les généraux acquiescèrent.

S'en suivit encore la mise au point de plusieurs détails pour les recherches.

« - Il se fait tard, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous tous reprendre cette discussion demain. »

Tous se levèrent, et rejoignirent respectivement leur chambre.

« - Shizune, Zabuza, brûlez moi ce corps après en avoir fait un portrait pour les recherches. »

Tous les deux s'inclinèrent en signe d'approbation et se mirent au travail.

Sasuke sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'avait presque pas dormi et cet épisode l'avait épuisé, mais il fallait qu'il reste attentif. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans cette histoire, mais il ne pouvait déterminer quoi.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et observa à travers la fenêtre. La nuit était d'un calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et entra après que Sasuke l'ait autorisé.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Sakura s'approcha de lui, des bandages dans les mains.

« - Votre blessure, il faut la soigner. »

- Je t'ai dis que ça n'était pas la peine.

- Oui, et vous m'avez aussi dis que toute blessure devait être soignée avant qu'elle ne s'aggrave ! »

Elle avait un peu hausser le ton, elle aussi agacée par son attitude. Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais autant faire ce pourquoi elle étai venue.

« - Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais cela ne sera pas long. »

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, en soupirant, et tendit son bras.

Sakura examina la plaie, bien sûr elle n'était pas médecin, mais dans son village, il n'y en avait pas, donc, c'était aux femmes de soigner. Elle ne savait pas s'occuper de grandes opérations mais était parfaitement capable de recoudre une plaie, trouver les herbes qu'il fallait pour guérir, ou soigner une fracture.

« - La plaie est assez profonde, vous avez dû forcer depuis tout à l'heure, cela l'a agrandi.

Il va falloir recoudre. Avez-vous du fil et une aiguille ?

- Dans le tiroir du milieu, dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Elle se leva, et revint avec ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle mis de l'alcool sur un linge et l'appliqua sur la plaie. Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus à cause de la douleur.

« - Pardon.

- Ca ne fait rien. »

Elle appliqua encore un peu, au grand malheur de Sasuke, et lui demanda de tenir le linge bien contre la plaie, le temps qu'elle prépare le reste. Elle chauffa l'aiguille avec les lampes qui éclairaient la pièce et passa le fil à l'intérieur. Ce silence la pesait, et la curiosité sur ce qui c'était passé était grande.

« -Avez vous trouvé qui vous a fait cela ?

- Nous ne savons pas qui c'est, mais nous allons le découvrir. »

Elle planta l'aiguille dans le bras, aussi délicatement qu'elle le put. C'était moins douloureux que l'alcool, mais ça n'était pas non plus très agréable. Ils étaient côte à côte, elle plus concentrée que jamais, et lui la regardant.

« - Tu devrais être aussi concentrée lors de tes entraînements, cela nous éviterait des catastrophes comme aujourd'hui. »

Il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle resta concentrée sur sa tâche, mais quand elle le piqua de nouveau, il eut un peu plus mal :

« - AIE !

-Et vous, vous devriez rester tranquille deux minutes si vous être trop douillet pour supporter une minuscule aiguille. Elle avait cela tout en se retenant de rire face à la réaction de son maître.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant sa tête à cette remarque. On aurait dis qu'il boudait.

« - Hn…

- J'ai bientôt fini.

- Comment ça se fait que tu saches faire ça.

- Dans mon village, comme il n'y avait pas de médecin, on apprenait aux femmes les techniques médicales… »

A ces mots, elle repensa à son village, aux gens qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Son visage s'assombrit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

« - C'est bon c'est fini. Je vais quand même mettre un bandage pour la nuit, au cas où. »

Elle mis le bandage, assez serré pour que la plaie ne se rouvre pas, et se leva une fois sa tâche terminée.

« - Il faudra que je vérifie demain soir si la plaie ne s'est pas infectée pendant la nuit malgré les bandes. En attendant, ne faîtes pas trop de mouvements.

- Je ne suis pas là demain, je pars trois jours en mission. »

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, triste par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« - Ce n'est pas raisonnable avec votre bras.

- Je me débrouillerai. »

Il s'était lui aussi levé, tenant son bras avec sa main. Quand il voulut remettre sa manche, il eut tellement mal qu'il ne put retenir un petit cri.

Sakura se précipita vers lui :

« - Je viens de vous dire d'éviter de faire trop de mouvements, vous n'écoutez donc jamais les autres ! »

Sasuke recula, ne voulant pas qu'elle l'aide :

« - Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

- Bien sûr, la preuve ! »

Elle désigna son bras, toujours tenu par la main de Sasuke qui ressentait encore la douleur.

« - Laissez moi vous aider. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'elle tenait déjà son bras. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à lui mettre sa manche, elle prit soudainement une teinte rouge, et fût très gênée. Elle lui posa la question à l'origine de son trouble :

« - Vous dormez habillez comme cela ou pas ?

Elle avait un peu buté sur les mots en prononçant sa phrase. La situation devenait vraiment gênante pour tous les deux….


	8. Chapter 8

Il la regarda, tout aussi gêné qu'elle, ils trouvaient vraiment le moyen de se mettre dans des situations délicates à chaque fois.

Sakura remarqua entre temps, qu'il avait changé de vêtements entre le moment où il l'avait réveillé et le moment de la réunion.

« - Comment avez vous fais pour vous changer tout à l'heure? Vous étiez déjà blessé.

- Je savais m'habiller tout seul bien avant que tu n'arrives ici.... »

Il avait employé un ton sarcastique au possible. Visiblement, chez lui, la gêne se transformait en mauvaise fois.

Sakura était un peu énervée parce qu'il ne répondait pas aux questions qu'elle lui posait comme elle le voulait. Comment avait-il put se changer il y a une heure alors que maintenant il en était incapable.

C'est là qu'elle comprit:

« - Vous avez aggravé votre blessure en vous changeant c'est ça, elle n'était pas aussi profonde quand vous m'avez réveillé.

- Et alors? C'est fait c'est fait!

- Vous êtes insupportable quand vous vous y mettez vous savez!

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé!!

Sakura: Mais vous m'avez acheté!! Alors maintenant faîtes avec!! »

Ils avaient presque tous les deux crié ces dernières paroles, et cela les avait choqué tous les deux.

S'en suivit un long silence, pesant, on pouvait ressentir la tension qui régnait. Les paroles de Sakura étaient choquantes, mais reflétaient la réalité. Elle était sa servante, rien de plus. Mais pour lui n'était elle que sa servante?

Elle lui appartenait.

Voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette situation, elle décida de finir ce qu'elle devait faire.

« - Où sont vos affaires?

- Sur la table. »

Sakura les pris mais constata qu'elles étaient pleines de sang.

« - Elles sont pleines de sang, vous n'en avez pas d'autres?

- Dans l'armoire de droite, sur la deuxième étagère. »

Elle ouvrit la dite armoire et prit le nécessaire. Il y avait un dessin sur l'étagère. Deux adultes et deux enfants, tous bruns aux yeux noirs, y étaient représentés. Sans doute s'agissait-il de la famille de avaient l'air si heureux dessus.

« - Ce sont mes parents et mon frère. »

Elle sursauta un peu, surprise qu'il en parle.

« - Vous aviez l'air heureux. »

Il ne répondit rien. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet, elle ne posa donc pas de questions.

Maintenant, le moment délicat allait commencer. Ils étaient encore très gênés, énervés par leur disputes, mais aussi impatient de connaître la suite. Tous ces sentiments étaient contradictoires, mais pourtant, ils étaient rassemblaient en chacun d'eux.

Sakura approcha doucement ses mains du torse de Sasuke. Elle retira le pan du kimono qui restait, le faisant glisser le long de cette peau si pale.

La vue qui lui était offerte était des plus plaisantes. Un torse parfaitement fait, musclé, un peu abîmé par endroit, sûrement à cause de combats qu'il avait dû mener.

Elle avait si chaud, et lui aussi. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, les mouvements de Sakura étaient tremblants. Lui, essaya de ne pas trop penser à ces mains si près de son torse, à ce souffle si près de sa peau, et elle, tentait de défaire son regard de ce corps.

Elle commença à lui faire passer le bras blessé dans le haut de kimono propre, puis fit passer le suivant. Il s'agissait de la partie facile, maintenant, il fallait s'occuper du bas.

Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit, pour qu'elle puisse lui retirer ses sandales. Elles étaient bien attachées, pour éviter de se faire des entorses en combat.

Voyant que la situation allait dégénérer, Sasuke intervint:

« - Je pense que je peux me débrouiller avec un seul bras pour la suite. »

Il déglutit tout en disant cette phrase.

Pour une fois, Sakura acquiesça, heureuse de pouvoir se défiler.

« - D'accord. Je reste..... de l'autre côté de la porte... au cas où vous auriez un problème. »

Il fit juste un hochement de tête, et elle sortit. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, reprenant enfin une respiration plus régulière, elle était rouge comme jamais, et remplie d'une sensation qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke essayait aussi d'avoir des pensées plus rationnelles que celles qu'il avait put avoir il y a quelques secondes, qui étaient loin d'être platoniques.

Il s'habilla tant bien que mal, retirant son pantalon, et finissant de s'habiller.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il la prévienne qu'il avait fini. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte, l'ouvrit après avoir pris une bonne inspiration pour se calmer.

« - C'est bon.... »

Il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose, il ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, elle aussi ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Quand elle allait partir, elle lui posa une question qui allait les plonger de nouveaux dans l'embarras:

« - Voulez vous que je passe demain matin, pour vous aidez....à vous habiller. »

Elle baissa la tête, voulant cacher la rougeur qui avait de nouveau envahit ses joues.

« - De toute façon, tu dois passer pour vérifier mon bandage non? Alors....autant tout faire en même temps. »

Il se retourna pour se cacher lui aussi. Il détestait se trouver comme ça, troublé, ne contrôlant plus rien. C'était insupportable, mais en même temps, il se sentait vivant comme jamais.

« - Bien, je passerai donc demain matin. Bonne nuit Sasuke-sama.

-Bonne nuit.... » lui répondit-il tout en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Ca y est, il était partit. Elle sentit comme un soulagement. Une vague de fatigue la submergea d'un coup, elle alla donc dormir, obnubilée par son maître.

Sasuke, lui avant de s'endormir, regarda le dessin de sa famille. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air heureux, et ils l'avaient été, jusqu'à ce jour....

Il ne tarda pas à se coucher, et sombra bien vite dans le sommeil.

Le soleil se leva bien trop vite au goût de tout le monde. La nuit avait été courte et agitée.

Sakura se leva, fit le rituel du matin et servit les petits déjeuners. En passant dans la cuisine, elle salua Shizune et Zabuza qui parlaient du corps qu'ils avaient brûlé la veille. La situation les inquiétait et cela se comprenait. Shizune tendit un dessin à Sakura, lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'homme d'hier soir, et qu'elle devait le donner à Sasuke en lui apportant son repas.

Elle amena avec elle de quoi refaire le bandage en plus du repas et du dessin.

Elle frappa et entra dans la chambre.

« - Bonjour Sasuke-sama. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, aussi, posa-t-elle le plateau et donna le dessin.

« - Shizune-san m'a demandé de vous le transmettre, il s'agit du portrait de l'homme d'hier soir.

- Bien….

- Comment va votre blessure ?

- Ca va…. »

Elle avait l'impression de parler à un mur, mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Elle s'approcha de lui, les bandes en main.

« - Je vais refaire le bandage, comme vous partez aujourd'hui…. »

Il ne répondit rien, se mettant juste assis sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse le soigner.

Elle lui retira de nouveau son haut, mais elle était un peu plus calme qu'hier soir. La nuit avait dû l'apaiser. Cependant, elle n'était tout de même pas indifférente à ce qu'elle voyait.

Pendant qu'elle refaisait son bandage :

« - Quand partez vous exactement ?

- En début d'après-midi. »

Elle hocha la tête et continua sa tâche. Comme d'habitude, le silence suivit, mais il était agréable contrairement à la veille.

« - Je veux que tu continues à t'entraîner pendant mon absence. Je te laisse l'accès aux ouvrages sur les techniques ninja. Tu auras plus de temps pour les lire vu que tu auras moins de tâches quotidiennes.

- Bien Sasuke-sama. Ca y est. »

Elle venait d'achever ses soins, satisfaite car la blessure n'avait pas empiré durant la nuit.

Puis, comme la veille, elle l'aida à s'habiller, lui tout aussi gêné par cette situation qu'elle, mais ils s'étaient habitués.

Elle le laissa finir, puis partit pour préparer le départ des généraux et de Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps, l'Uchiwa rassembla ses invités pour une dernière mise au point. Il s'en allait pour Kiri, pour prévenir les généraux qui y étaient de la situation, et en même temps, pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau là bas. Ils se mirent tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous être rentrés au domaine d'ici cinq jours au plus tard. Ce délai passé, les décisions seraient prises avec ou sans les accords des absents.

Chacun se prépara donc pour partir après le repas du midi, pour arriver à destination avant que la nuit ne tombe, et ainsi éviter les brigands ou autres embuscades.

Pendant sa pause, Sakura étaient allée dans le jardin pour récupérer quelques herbes pour le repas, mais aussi pour préparer un remède pour la blessure de Sasuke. Elle avait remarqué que le jardin était rempli d'herbes médicinales, certaines étant très rares qui plus est.

Après le repas, elle prépara avec Zabuza les chevaux des généraux et celui de son maître, qui d'ailleurs arrivaient pour les récupérer.

Tous prirent leur montures, prêts à effectuer leurs missions respectives.

Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke et lui tendit la fiole contenant le remède, ainsi qu'un pot avec une pommade à l'intérieur.

« -Qu'est ce c'est ?

- Une pommade pour votre blessure, il faut l'appliquer le soir de préférence, et aussi un remède pour atténuer la douleur au cas où. »

Il les prit, et fit un micro sourire en signe de remerciement.

« - Soyez prudent Sasuke-sama…. »

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête, et partit avec les autres.

Il allait se battre, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois ci, quelqu'un attendrait son retour, et cela lui mis du baume au cœur.

Elle n'avait pas de travail à faire, vu que tous étaient partis. Elle alla donc dans la salle d'entraînement, comme le lui avait ordonné Sasuke, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle regarda les noms des ouvrages, et trouva enfin celui qui l'intéressait. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin, et commença sa lecture. Elle comprenait une bonne partie de ce qui était dit, vu qu'elle avait déjà bien étudier les bases étant jeune, mais comme elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps, elle avait un peu oublié.

A la première lecture tout lui revint en mémoire, toutes les techniques des medic-nins….


	9. Chapter 9

Ils venaient d'arriver à Kiri, le village avait l'air plutôt calme, ils n'avaient pas croisé de rebelles sur la route, juste quelques brigands, mais rien de bien inquiétant.

Un des généraux l'avait accompagné, il n'était pas prudent de faire route seul.

Ils se mirent à la recherche des deux généraux qui avaient été envoyés ici quelques jours plus tôt.

Le village, bien que moyennement grand, était assez peuplé, les rues étaient animées, et rien ne laissait penser qu'une attaque allait bientôt s'y dérouler. Les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, les enfants riaient...mais peu d'hommes s'y trouvaient, probablement partis sur le front eux aussi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une des auberges du village, pour demander quelques renseignements.

A priori, les généraux y logeaient bien, mais étaient partis la veille, et n'étaient donc pas rentrés cette nuit.

Ils apprirent qu'ils étaient partis au sud du village, mais rien de plus.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se hâtèrent de s'y rendre, non sans regarder autour d'eux à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur les rebelles, ou autre chose qui pourrait leur servir.

Ils arrivèrent au lieu indiqué, près de quelques maisons. Tout était calme, trop calme.

Ils commencèrent à chercher, mais les maisons étaient vides, personnes aux alentours. Chacun avait la main sur son katana, au cas où. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à l'extrémité des maisons.

Un peu plus loin, sur le sol, se trouvait l'équipement d'un des généraux, mais rien de plus.

Ils cherchèrent encore, s'approchant de plus ne plus d'un petit bois. Il y avait eu du passage à cet endroit il y a peu de temps, la terre était retournée et fraîche par endroit. De plus, une trace continue lorgnait le sol.

Tout cela ne disait rien qui vaille aux deux ninjas. Après dix minutes de marches à travers la forêt, ils arrivèrent à un campement. Visiblement, des rebelles, au vue de l'équipement qu'ils possédaient, et de leurs exercices.

Ils restèrent cachés, regardant si leurs alliés n'étaient pas présents. Ils les distinguèrent enfin, attachés, et dans un sale état. Ils étaient blessés tous les deux, mais pas mortellement semblerait-il.

Il leur fallait d'abord compter le nombre de rebelles, sinon attaquer tout de suite serait suicidaire.

Six. Ils étaient six, et bien entraînés.

Sasuke et le général qui l'accompagnait décidèrent d'attendre la nuit pour agir. Il fallait récupérer leurs alliés au plus vite...

Une fois la nuit tombée, ils mirent leur plan à exécution.

Sasuke s'approcha des généraux par derrière. Le gardien le remarqua, mais n'eut pas le temps de donner l'alerte, il venait de se prendre un kunai dans l'abdomen par l'autre général.

Ils essayèrent de détacher leurs alliés, mais il s'agissait d'un fil de chakra, comme ils s'en doutaient. Et c'était là que les choses allaient se compliquer. Ils pouvaient le détruire, mais pour cela, il fallait utiliser une attaque combinée assez puissante, et bruyante.

Ils allaient donc forcément indiquer leur présence. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. D'un commun accord, et après avoir prévenu les prisonniers, ils attaquèrent: pendant que Sasuke brûlait le fil avec son Katon, l'autre général protégeait les prisonniers avec un suiton.

La technique fût efficace, mais comme prévu, elle rameuta les rebelles.

Ils étaient maintenant cinq contre quatre, dont deux blessés. La partie était loin d'être gagnée.

S'en suivi une bataille acharnée. Le sang coulait des deux côtés, une technique se finissait pour laisser place à une autre, les kunai volaient, les katana s'entrechoquaient...

Un des généraux fut gravement blessé, tandis que les autres avaient de plus en plus de blessures.

Le bras de Sasuke l'empêchait de combattre comme il le voulait, et il lui faisait atrocement mal.

Un des rebelles arriva derrière lui, et lui planta un kunai près de la blessure déjà existante. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur, le sang coulait désormais à flot.

Alors que le rebelle allait le tuer, il pivota sur lui même, inversant leur position, et acheva l'ennemi en lui transperçant le ventre.

La seule chose dont il se souvint, fut la douleur de son bras, et le noir qui envahissait ses yeux....

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche. Elle avait commencé par s'échauffer en faisant ce qu'elle faisait avec Sasuke, pour maîtriser parfaitement son chakra. Puis elle avait enchainé sur des techniques médicales. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas de personne sur qui s'entraîner, elle ne pouvait donc pas juger sa progression.

Elle dut donc, pour tester, se faire une entaille sur le bout du doigt, et essayer de la refermer. Malgré tous ses efforts elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, lorqu'elle était plus jeune, elle y parvenait plus ou moins, mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps....

Alors qu'elle s'entraînait encore, Shizune entra dans la salle, surprise d'y entendre du bruit.

« - Sakura? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Oh, Shizune-san...

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

- Sasuke-sama a dû oublier de vous le dire, il veut que je m'entraîne, il m'a donné accès à cette salle et à la bibliothèque.

- Q'est ce que tu racontes, pourquoi voudrait- il que tu t'entraînes, tu n'es pas ninja!

- J'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais c'est la vérité. Vous pourrez lui demander quand il rentrera.

- C'est bon je te crois, mais je suis surprise, il n'agit pas comme ça d'habitude. Je peux voir ce que tu sais faire?

- Si vous le voulez Shizune-san, mais je ne sais pas faire grand chose vous savez.... »

Elle se mis en position, et fit ce qu'elle faisait avec Sasuke, puis lança l'orbe sur une cible. Les dégats étaient minimes, mais cela suffit à impressionner Shizune.

« - Dis donc Sakura, c'est impressionnant! »

Sakura était gênée de ce compliment, après tout c'était la première fois qu'on lui en faisait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Sasuke ne lui en faisait jamais, il préférait les remarques sarcastiques.

« - Ca n'est pas grand chose, vous savez....

- Pas grand chose! Je ne suis pas d'accord! Et tu sais faire autre chose?

- J'essaie des techniques médicales, mais sans grands succès... »

Shizune eut un petit sourire, puis finit par dire:

« - Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser t'entraîner...

- Bien shizune-san. »

Et elle sortit, s'éloignant de la pièce, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était pour le moins inattendu....

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne sentait plus son corps, ou bien il le sentait trop, il ne savait pas trop. Tout était flou, il ne distinguait pas où il se trouvait. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il se rendormit aussi sec.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il put ouvrir les yeux,et découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre, mais il ne savait pas où.

Alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, il entendait des voix, toutes proches. Elles lui étaient familières, oui, il les connaissait, et cela le rassura un peu.

Il tente de se relever, mais à peine avait-il pris appui sur ses bras qu'il hurla de douleur. Ce cri alerta les hommes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté, et arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Sasuke fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait des généraux. Ils étaient deux, il en manquait donc un.

L'un des deux demanda à Sasuke comment il allait, ce à quoi Sasuke répondit par un:

« - J'ai connu mieux.... Et vous? »

Ils répondirent que eux, allaient assez bien vu les circonstances. Par contre le troisième était dans un état critique. Puis ils lui expliquèrent la situation, et comment ils étaient arrivés là.

Après que Sasuke ait perdu connaissance, les rebelles n'étaient plus en mesure de poser de problèmes, mais malgré le fait qu'ils s'en soient sortis, ils avaient deux blessés à ramener.

Pendant la bataille, les chevaux avaient été abattus, ils devaient donc se déplacer à pied, mais leurs blessures étant importantes, et compte tenu des blessés, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, ou du moins pas bien loin.

Ils étaient donc retournés au sud du village, en attendant que Sasuke et l'autre général se réveille.

Cela avait mis deux jours. Et ils n'étaient pas en état de reprendre la route, sans chevaux en plus.

Quand Sasuke entendit cela, il ne put retenir un juron. Ils étaient coincés ici, sans rien, et à moitié morts.

Puis l'un des deux qui était prisonnier expliqua ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il y a quelques jours. Les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes. Décidemment, le pays allait bien mal.

Après avoir pris connaissance des dernières informations, il fallait organiser leur retour. Il ne leur restait plus que deux jours pour rentrer, sinon la date limite serait dépassée et les décisions seraient prises sans eux. Le problème était que le troisième général, le plus blessé, était incapable de se déplacer, et il n'y avait pas de médecins dans les environs.

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke se souvint de quelque chose qui pourrait les sauver.

« - Donnez moi ma sacoche! »

L'un des généraux, un peu surpris par cet élan de la part de Sasuke, obéit, et la lui donna. L'Uchiwa sortit les remèdes que Sakura lui avait donnés. Ils suffiraient peut être, juste le temps de trouver des chevaux et de faire le trajet.

Le remède fut partagé entre les plus blessés, c'est-à-dire lui et le général important. La pommade fut étalée sur toutes les blessures des quatre personnes. Heureusement, il y avait une dose suffisante.

Il fallait attendre maintenant que tout ceci fasse son effet, en espérant que ceux-ci soient rapides....

Sakura regardait par la fenêtre. Il aurait dut revenir en milieu d'après midi, mais toujours rien. Elle s'inquiétait un peu, même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas anormal d'avoir du retard. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne serait apaisé que quand elle le reverrait. En attendant, elle retourna en salle d'entraînement, saluant au passage les généraux qui étaient rentrés de leurs missions.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était suivie. Toujours cette ombre qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, et qui pourtant la scrutait, avec toujours ce regard mauvais.

Devant la salle, elle vit Zabuza, qui lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne en cuisine tout de suite.

Un peu énervée de ne pas pouvoir continuer son entraînement, elle le suivit quand même, l'ombre avait disparu....

« - Des nouvelles de Sasuke-sama?

- Non, rien pour le moment malheureusement, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir. »

Il essayait de la rassurer, mais sans grand succès, pourtant, elle lui était reconnaissante d'essayer.

« - Merci Zabuza-san. »

Lui aussi, sourit, content de voir qu'elle allait un petit peu mieux, et qu'elle gardait confiance.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, les médicaments faisaient leur effet, et Sasuke remercia intérieurement Sakura pour cela.

Il leur fallait trouver des chevaux maintenant, et rentrer au plus vite. Mais de nuit, la tâche n'allait pas être simple.

Ils sortirent donc de là où ils se trouvaient et partirent vers le village. Peut-être y aurait il quelqu'un dans un bar prêt à leur vendre des chevaux, sinon, il faudrait qu'il les prennent avec ou sans l'accord des propriétaires, même s'ils préféraient éviter d'en arriver là.

Après avoir fais la tournée des bars, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, et le temps leur était compté!

Ils déambulaient dans les rues, à la recherche des montures, quand ils virent une troupe de brigands, avec des chevaux. C'était parfait, mais il fallait se débarrasser des propriétaires, et bien que les remèdes étaient efficaces, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre....

Il fallait employer la ruse. Après un peu de réflexion, ils avaient décidé de la marche à suivre.

Deux des généraux s'approchèrent des brigands, faisant semblant de tituber. La scène était assez drôle à voir, ils avaient vraiment l'air souls!

Ils invitèrent les brigands à boire un verre dans le bar d'à côté, ce qu'ils acceptèrent bien vite, puisque c'était les généraux qui allaient payer.

Bien évidemment, les brigands ne savaient pas à qui ils avait à faire, ils pensaient justes qu'ils s'agissait de deux poivrots un peu trop atteints.

Après quelques verres, les brigands ressemblaient plus à des serpillières qu'autre chose, il suffit donc aux deux hommes de quitter le bar sous le regard amusé de leurs compagnons, et de partir avec les chevaux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent tous les quatre le village, au grand galop, peu de temps avant l'aube.

Sakura n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, trop inquiète pour trouver le sommeil. Il aurait déjà dû être rentré, cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre jours qu'il était parti.

Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu la réunion avec les généraux présents, des décisions importantes allaient être prises alors qu'il manquait quatre personnes.

Elle scruta l'horizon, encore et encore, mais toujours rien. Elle dût partir en cuisine, abandonnant son poste, la réunion allait commencer.

Les généraux étaient rassemblés comme d'habitude, chacun inquiet de ne pas voir leurs amis arrivés, mais il fallait débuter.

Chacun raconta ce qu'il avait appris lors de sa mission, mais au final, peu d'informations leur étaient parvenues....

La réunion avait commencé depuis une heure, il fallait maintenant prendre des initiatives. Un vote allait commencer....

Ils distinguaient enfin le domaine, après toute cette route. Ils étaient épuisés, mais il ne fallait pas abandonner si près du but.

Sakura, de retour à se fenêtre, vit au loin un peu de poussière sur la route. Elle courût dehors quand elle vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le manoir. Des qu'elle fût en bas, elle les vit entrer dans le jardin, elle ne put retenir son inquiétude quand elle constata leur état. Tout juste s'ils tenaient sur le cheval.

« - Sasuke-sama! »

Elle se précipita vers lui, l'aidant à descendre, sans quoi il serait très certainement tombé.

« - La réunion.... a t-elle commencé? »

Il respirait très mal, ses vêtement couverts de sang donnaient un aperçut de ses blessures.

« - Elle a commencé il y a une heure....

- Il faut la suspendre... »

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, mais tant que la réunion ne serait pas stoppée, il ne voudrait rien entendre.

« - Je m'en occupe tout de suite.... »

Elle courut vers la salle, frappa, et entra sans attendre une réponse. Tous étaient surpris d'être ainsi dérangés.

« - Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais Sasuke-sama et les autres généraux sont de retour, il vous demande de suspendre la réunion. »

L'un se leva et lui accorda sa demande. Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour voir les revenants, et Sakura fit de même.

Vu leurs états, ils ne pouvaient pas participer à la réunion, ils furent donc amenés dans leur chambre, pour se reposer.

Les trois généraux étaient épuisés, et l'un d'entre eux avait besoin de soins au plus vite. Sakura s'occupa des soins comme elle le pût, aucun n'avait ses jours en danger, au grand soulagement de tous. L'un avait eu besoin d'une attelle à la jambe droite, et de points de suture à l'abdomen. Les deux autres avaient besoins de quelques bandages et de repos.

Quant à Sasuke, son bras était dans un sale état.

Elle allait devoir utiliser son chakra pour un des soins, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver.

Sakura venait d'entrer dans la chambre, Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, qu'il avait tâché. Il était noir, sans doute à cause de la poussière, et avait du sang un peu partout. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis la bataille chez les rebelles.

Il fallait qu'elle le soigne, mais avant cela, il fallait le laver, sans quoi le traitement ne servirait à rien.

Zabuza s'occupa donc de sa toilette, qui ne se fit pas sans douleur pour Sasuke. L'eau le brûlait, les plaies étaient à vifs, le savon piquait...

Une fois ceci fait, Zabuza sortit et laissa Sakura commencer les soins.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé Sasuke-sama? Que s'est-il passé là-bas? »

Il l'a regarda faire ses soins, et attendit avant de répondre.

« - Nous avons dû nous battre…. contre des rebelles qui avaient fait prisonnier … les deux généraux qui avaient été envoyés sur place. Ils avaient...l'avantage du nombre....et...aïe.....étaient très forts....aïe! Puis nous sommes restés....cachés le temps de nous remettre de nos blessures....pendant deux jours....et nous sommes rentrés dès que nous avons pu.... »

Elle l'écoutait, comprenant mieux désormais son état, mais soulagée qu'il soit de retour.

« - J'étais vraiment inquiète de ne pas vous voir rentrer, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose... »

Elle ne pût retenir un sanglot, l'inquiétude retombait, ses nerfs lâchaient. Les larmes coulaient désormais abondamment.

Il la regardait, touché par ce qu'il voyait. Elle continuait de pleurer, mais essuya son visage avec se manche et reprit où elle en était.

Un halot de chakra vert apparût des mains de Sakura, et commença à refermer la plaie béante, ce qui les surprit tous les deux.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça.

- Je...je n'avais jamais....réussi jusqu'à présent.... » Elle semblait très étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle finit donc les soins beaucoup plus vite grâce à son chakra, et aida Sasuke à se mettre au lit, malgré les ronchonnements du concerné.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, suite aux soins, mais ses yeux étaient un peu gonflés, et ses joues rougies. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit de Sasuke, prête à partir quand elle lui dit:

« - Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez rentré Sasuke-sama.

-Moi aussi.... »

Elle lui sourit, et étrangement, il lui rendit son sourire.

« - Merci pour tous. »

Elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la remerciait, et il l'avait dis de manière si douce....

« - Sans tes remèdes, je ne sais pas si nous serions ici. Je pense même que nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est. »

Il s'était redressé, assis contre le bois de lit, elle à ses côtés.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux figés dans ceux de Sasuke.

Ils soutenaient chacun leur regard, oubliant le mode qui les entourait. Elle se perdait dans ce noir si intense, si troublant, si charmant...et lui, était emporté par ses émeraudes un peu rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, et ce parfum qui le rendait fou....

Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent, de plus en plus, le cadre était parfait, la nuit était sur le point de tomber, le soleil se couchait, colorant de ciel, leurs souffles se mêlaient, les lèvres se désiraient. Ils étaient tous les deux en feux, et ne désiraient qu'une seule chose: l'autre. Puis ils fermèrent les yeux, et sentirent un minuscule effleurement sur leurs lèvres, une caresse, qui fût brisé par des frappements à la porte.

Tous les deux se reculèrent d'un coup, et alors que la personne rentrait dans la chambre, Sakura en profita pour quitter la pièce, troublée comme jamais, un volcan à la place du corps.

Quand le trouble-fête quitta la chambre de Sasuke, celui-ci repensa à ce qui venait de se passer, il en était de même pour Sakura: Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris......?


	10. Chapter 10

La nuit porte conseil à ce qui paraît, pour Sakura, c'était le cas.

Alors que Sasuke c'était endormi bien vite tellement il était épuisée, Sakura, elle, repassait en boucle cette scène, du remerciement à ce contact éphémère entre leurs lèvres. C'était léger, mais pourtant si agréable, elle s'était sentie vivante, légère comme jamais, et femme. Ils n'étaient pas allés au bout de leur geste, mais qui sait ce qui se serait produit s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus .Jamais elle n'avait voulu quelque chose autant qu'elle le désirait à cet instant, et cela l'effrayait, car elle savait que jamais cela n'aboutirait. Elle était sa servante, lui son maître, leurs rangs les séparaient.

Le lendemain, elle fut chargée de vérifier les blessures des généraux, et celles de Sasuke.

A peine avait-elle jeté un coup d'oeil sur les blessures qu'elle était sortie, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de changer les bandages, aussi bien pour les soldats que pour son maître.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, à part le traditionnel «bonjour», et elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux, trop gênée.

Il fallait reprendre la réunion là où elle avait été suspendue la veille. Les quatre blessés et les autres s'installèrent autour de la table, tout pouvait commencer.

Ils apprirent donc que l'homme qui s'était infiltré dans le domaine il y a quelques jours était un ancien ninja rallié aux rebelles, mais qui agissait surtout comme mercenaire, pour son propre compte. Il ne faisait donc pas parti de l'organisation rebelle à proprement parlé. Il était recherché pour plusieurs meurtres et vols en tout genre dans toute la région. Mais rien de plus sur lui n'avait été découvert.

Quant aux informations qui sont arrivées de Konoha, il semblerait que le conseil prenne de plus en plus de pouvoir, et ne veuille pas que l'empereur mette fin à cette guerre. Plusieurs actions furent menées par les rebelles, et il y eu beaucoup de victimes dans les camps, mais aussi chez les civils.

Puis Sasuke raconta ce qui s'était passé à Kiri, et ce qu'ils avaient appris sur place. A priori le village compterait une dizaine de campements comme celui où ils étaient dans les environs, mais aussi un QG à dix kilomètres au nord ouest de la ville, regroupant plus d'une centaine de rebelles entraînés et armés. Mais ils attendraient l'arrivée d'autres rebelles d'ici une semaine et demie, venant des montagnes.

Il fut donc décidé, à l'issu de cette réunion, de rassembler toutes les troupes disponibles, et d'attaquer dans une semaine le QG près de Kiri. Sa chute porterait un gros coup aux ennemis.

Chacun sortit, faisant ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Sakura allait de nouveau en cuisine pour aider Zabuza.

« - Ah tiens Sakura, tu n'aurais pas vu Shizune par hasard?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, elle est peut être partie faire les courses....

-Peut-être. Tant pis, tu peux aller chercher les herbes dans le jardin à sa place s'il te plaît?

- J'y vais tout de suite. »

Elle sortit, et tandis qu'elle marchait à travers les couloirs, elle croisa de nouveau le général trop entreprenant à son goût. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui, il lui attrapa le bras, la collant contre lui.

Elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait, prétextant qu'elle avait du travail, mais il s'en moquait éperdument.

« - Lâchez moi....

- Qu'est ce qui passe ici? »

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, le général un peu énervé, et Sakura rassurée et contente de le voir.

« - Général Yohen, je vous prierai de laisser mes domestiques tranquilles. »

Yohen lâcha Sakura, qui se massa le bras tant il l'avait tenu fort.

« - Comme il vous plaira Sasuke-san. »

Il partit, affichant un sourire plein de sarcasmes et d'énervement.

Le silence régnait à présent, ils se tenaient tous les deux debout, l'un en face de l'autre, lui la regardant, et elle fixant le sol.

« - Il ne t'a rien fait? »

Elle bougea simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

« - Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne t'approche plus, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il te fait ça. »

Elle leva la tête, ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation. Il savait....

« - Comment...?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, l'autre jour quand tu es rentrée dans ma chambre, tu tremblais. Et tu venais de sortir de sa chambre vu qu'elle est à côté de la mienne. »

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, voulant fuir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, pour échapper à cette situation.

« - Je suis désolée... »

Elle se retourna et partit en courant. Il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, de toute façon qu'allait-il lui dire? Il la regarda s'en aller, et quand il ne la distingua plus, il partit lui aussi, dans la direction opposée.

Elle courut jusqu'au jardin, rassurée de voir qu'il ne la suivait pas. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui, elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer son geste, leur geste.

Elle décida donc de prendre les herbes que Zabuza lui avait demandées. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du jardin comme d'habitude, mais du côté opposé à l'endroit où se trouvait le sanctuaire. Il y avait encore quelques traces de sang à cause du combat que Sasuke avait mené quelques jours plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle approchait, elle vit Shizune en train de discuter avec quelqu'un, à l'endroit où le mur qui entourait le domaine était cassé, laissant un passage vers l'extérieur.

Shizune donna un papier à son interlocuteur que Sakura ne pouvait voir, étant dans le mauvais angle.

La personne s'en alla, et Shizune aperçut Sakura, elle fut surprise de la trouver là.

« - Sakura? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Zabuza-san m'a demandé de venir chercher les herbes pour le repas vu que vous n'étiez pas là....

- Oh! Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que je faisais je suppose.

- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas affaires... ».répondit-elle gênée.

« - C'est un ami que je connais depuis longtemps. Il se ballade à travers le pays, et je lui demande souvent de me ramener des produits que l'on ne trouve pas dans les environs. Il part pour Suna cet après midi, alors je lui ai fait une petite liste... Je raffole des biscuits de Suna! »

Sakura sourit devant l'air enjouée de Shizune, elle avait eu tord de s'inquiéter pour rien.

« - Je n'en ai jamais mangé....

- Je te ferai goûter un jour, tu adoreras! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux et ramassèrent les herbes dont elles avaient besoins, puis rentrèrent pour préparer le repas.

Le reste de l'après midi passa normalement. Toujours coupée entre rassemblement des troupes et préparations diverses.

C'était l'heure de l'entraînement de Sakura, mais son maître ne pourrait pas l'entraîner avec ses blessures, de plus, il avait beaucoup de travail, elle serait donc seule à s'entraîner, ce qui l'arrangeait.

Elle partit vers la salle avec ses affaires. Le couloir était désert, enfin presque. L'ombre rodait encore, la suivant, l'observant, les yeux plus noirs que jamais. Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la salle, elle entendit un bruit, l'ombre venait de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis, mais Sakura ne l'a voyait pas, elle pouvait juste l'entendre. Et le bruit était très proche, pourtant, elle était sûre d'être seule, mais ça n'était pas le cas.

« - Qui est là? »

Pas de réponse. Ce silence l'inquiéta

« - Qui est là? Répondez! »

Toujours rien, et pourtant elle sentait maintenant parfaitement une présence.

Elle rentra donc dans la pièce et ferma la portez à clef. Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas qui c'était, si ça trouve, il s'agissait du Général Yohen, même si Sasuke a dit qu'il allait l'empêcher de l'approcher, il ne serait pas tout le temps là au bon moment.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer, quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle sursauta, la peur reprenant le dessus. Il continuait à essayer d'ouvrir, encore et encore.

« -Sakura, ouvre!! »

Elle reconnut la voix de Sasuke. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte, sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Il entra, la regardant dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi as tu fermé la porte à clef?

- Je...je ne sais pas...un réflexe...

- J'en ai assez que tu me mentes, dis moi pourquoi tu as fermé cette porte à clef, et pourquoi tu trembles aussi. » Il avait dis ça tout en avançant, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Elle n'avait pas de sortie de secours cette fois.

« - Je...j'ai...ressenti....une présence....

- Une présence...? Expliques toi. »

Elle déglutit

« - J'ai entendu un bruit....alors j'ai demandé qui était là....mais personne ne répondait...mais...je sentais qu'il y avait quelqu'un, et j'ai pris peur! »

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, pour ne pas qu'il puisse la voir, mais il lui souleva le mention et ramena ses yeux face aux siens.

« - Il n'y avait personne quand je suis passé, tu es sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un? »

Il avait dis ça d'un ton calme, neutre, mais très légèrement insistant sur la fin. Il eu pour réponse un silence comme il s'y attendait. Leurs visages se faisaient face, leurs lèvres étaient de nouveau très proches, comme la veille. Le feu les envahissait, il ne voulait qu'une chose, l'embrasser, la toucher, consumer ce feu qui prenait possession de lui. Ses yeux étaient descendus jusqu'aux lèvres de Sakura, légèrement brillantes et tremblantes. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sceller leurs lèvres, il se ravisa, voyant qu'elle était effrayée. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

Il recula, et tenta de la rassurer:

« - Si toutefois il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui te suit, je le trouverai et l'en empêcherai. »

Je te laisse te changer, tu vas me montrer ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence, même si j'en ai déjà eu un petit aperçu.

Il quitta donc la pièce, se disant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour céder à ses envies.

Une fois changé, elle le prévint et ils commencèrent, d'abord par l'exercice qu'il lui avait fait faire la dernière fois. Il fût agréablement surpris de voir qu'elle avait bien progressé, gardant sa boule de chakra longtemps entre ses mains. Il commença à bouger autour d'elle, puis avança un bras, mimant un coup de poing qu'elle esquiva tout en maintenant la boule. Il continua avec d'autres mouvements, de plus en plus rapides, qu'elle esquivait tant bien que mal, mais elle finit par céder. La boule se défi mais n'explosa pas, elle avait réussi à maîtriser l'explosion.

Ils recommencèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke décide de lui montrer le lancer, domaine dans lequel elle avait quelques facilités.

Elle était à chaque fois proche du centre de la cible:

« - Tu te débrouilles bien, je suis surpris.

- Mon père m'a appris à manier le kunai lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et je m'entraînais tous les jours.

-Hn..... »

C'était sa façon d'acquiescer.

Voyant qu'il ne servait pas à grand chose de s'attarder sur le lancer, ils entamèrent le Taijutsu. Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer à cause de ses blessures, mais il lui indiquait la marche à suivre. Là aussi, elle avait quelques bases, sur les positions à adopter, mais elle manquait de rapidité et ses enchaînement étaient loin d'être bons.

« - Il faut travailler ta rapidité. Tu es vraiment lente.

- Merci! Je ne suis pas ninja que je sache! »

Elle avait pris un air outré, ce qui amusa Sasuke.

« - Tu n'es pas Ninja, ça c'est sûr... »

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer, et se retourna pour aller chercher de quoi augmenter sa rapidité.

« - Tiens.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que j'utilise ceci?

- Oh que si!

- Mais....

- Fais le c'est tout. »

Il lui tendait encore les objets qu'elle finit par prendre si elle ne voulait pas subir les sarcasmes et autres spécialités de son maître.

Il s'agissait d'un bâton de bois avec des sacs de sable à chaque extrémité. Elle le posa sur ses épaules, attendant la suite, grognant intérieurement.

« - Bien, maintenant je vais t'attaquer et tu vas esquiver.

- Avec ça sur le dos?

- A ton avis pourquoi je te l'ai donné. »

Encore ce ton sarcastique, il aimait la voir dans cette situation, il était vraiment insupportable par moment!

Il l'attaqua doucement, ne pouvant pas forcer, et dès le premier pas, elle trébucha et tomba à terre.

« - Relève toi. »

Elle recommença, et retomba, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à tenir debout.

Puis au bout d'un moment, elle s'écroula, trop fatiguée pour continuer.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle avait soif, ses jambes lui faisaient mal, ses épaules aussi à cause du poids des sacs de sable.

« - On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle resta par terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle essaya de se relever, mais retomba aussi sec.

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se relever toute seule, il lui tendit sa main droite et l'aida à se mettre debout. Dans l'élan, elle fût projetée contre Sasuke qui avait désormais la main de Sakura dans la sienne, et sa poitrine contre son torse. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans bouger, sans comprendre pourquoi il ne bougeait pas d'ailleurs. Le contact était juste agréable, et tendre en même temps. Ils étaient là pour l'autre, et sur le moment c'était suffisant. Elle avait de plus en plus sommeil, il fallait qu'elle regagne sa chambre au plus vite, il se détacha donc de la jeune femme.

« - Tu devrais prendre un bain et aller dormir vu ton état. »

Elle hocha la tête, et remercia Sasuke pour son entraînement, même s'il avait abusé quant à la difficulté des exercices.

Pendant qu'elle prenait la direction de sa chambre, elle constata que Sasuke la suivait. Pourtant sa chambre était à l'opposé de la maison.

Il lui expliqua, voyant son étonnement:

« - Pour te rassurer.... »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit, mais c'était clair. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur comme tout à l'heure, et comme ça, il était sûr qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver.

Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement, et ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune femme.

« - Merci...de m'avoir raccompagnée.

- C'est rien, au moins je sais que tu ne dormiras pas dans un couloir cette nuit. Vu ton état, un escargot aurait été plus rapide que toi. »

Décidément, il avait envie de la faire sortir de ses gonds aujourd'hui.

« - La faute à qui!?

- Hn. »

Il se retourna et partit, la laissant seule devant sa porte. Quand elle allait fermer celle-ci, elle entendit venant du fond du couloir:

« - Et prend un bain! »

Elle claqua sa porte, l'injuriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais, quand elle repensa à cette soirée, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa peur pendant quelques heures, et elle s'était sentie tellement bien dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait que Sasuke Uchiwa pour la mettre dans cet état.


	11. Chapter 11

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait crié cette dernière phrase, mais ça l'avait amusé. Il trouvait qu'il devenait de plus en plus bavard. Ca n'était pas non les grands discours, mais il y avait au moins trois mots par phrase, même si ça n'était le cas qu'avec elle.

Ce serait donc vrai, qu'une femme peut vous changer un homme...

Le lendemain, comme il était convenu, les généraux repartirent chacun dans leur régions pour récupérer leurs troupes, et devaient revenir d'ici cinq jours. Le délai était court mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, le temps jouait contre eux.

Le domaine redevint donc calme, n'ayant que quatre habitants à l'intérieur. Sasuke, lui aussi, devait rassembler les troupes des environs, il ne serait donc pas souvent là. Mais sa blessure lui posait problème, même si Sakura l'avait soignée, il restait quelques séquelles, qui devraient disparaître d'ici deux jours au plus tard. Il avait donc encore besoin que la jeune femme le soigne en lui donnant du chakra pour accélérer le processus de cicatrisation et atténuer la douleur.

Il avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu de Sakura, il refusait de s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'était source de souffrances inutiles, et il en avait déjà suffisamment fait les frais.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il avait des palpitations dès qu'il la voyait, et perdait tout contrôle. Il pris donc l'initiative de partir tôt le matin pour commencer son rassemblement, et ainsi la voir le moins possible.

Elle alla lui apporter son petit déjeuner comme tous les matins, mais ne s'étonna pas de trouver personne, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'absente à l'heure du repas, il devait sûrement être au sanctuaire.

Elle retourna en cuisine, et y trouva Zabuza et Shizune qui bavardaient:

« - C'est bien, aujourd'hui nous avons beaucoup moins de boulot, tout le monde est parti! Dit l'imposant domestique.

- Oui c'est vrai, et le maître n'est pas là non plus à priori, et de toute la journée. »

Sakura fût surprise d'entendre ça, il ne l'avait pas mise au courant, ni même évoqué le sujet.

« -Je suis allée déposée son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre, il ne m'en avait pas parlé...

- Tu sais Sakura, nous ne sommes que des domestiques, il n'a pas à nous prévenir de ses faits et gestes. » intervint calmement Zabuza.

« - C'est vrai, il n'a pas de compte à nous rendre.

- Vous...avez raison. »

Ce qu'ils venaient de dire l'attrista beaucoup. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu sur le fait qu'il partait, elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple domestique pour lui, mais apparemment, c'était le cas.

C'est pensée lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait, elle s'était trop attachée à lui, même s'il était parfois insupportable, arrogant, hautain, mais tellement humain.

Pour empirer les choses, elle n'avait pas de travail sur lequel se rabattre pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle n'avait rien à faire. Même si Zabuza et Shizune étaient là, elle se sentait bien seule, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était arrivée au domaine, c'était passé à la fois très lentement et très vite.

Elle alla donc s'entraîner, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.

De son côté, Sasuke avait déjà arpenté les quatre villages les plus proches, regroupant environ trois cent hommes qui étaient toujours prêts à se battre pour leur patrie, et surtout pour Sasuke qui avait toujours été respecté avec sa famille. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des plus loquaces, les Uchiwa avaient la confiance des habitants des environs, les rebelles étaient rares.

Il avait encore beaucoup de village à voir, et cela avait réussi à la faire sortir de son esprit quelques heures.

Il rentra le soir, fatigué par sa journée, et alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, il l'a croisa, et elle le vit.

« - Bonjour Sasuke-sama.... »

Il ne lui répondit même pas, ne la regarda pas, et rentra dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, mais elle devait vérifier sa blessure, elle frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Il était allongé sur son lit, de côté, lui tournant le dos.

« - Je viens voir comment va votre blessure...

- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de rentrer.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais d'habitude... »

Il s'était redressé, la regardant dans les yeux, le visage froid, ce qui l'avait fait stopper sa phrase, tellement son regard était glacial.

« - Sors d'ici.

- Mais...

- Sors d'ici tout de suite!!!!

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile!! »

Elle sortit en courant et claquant la porte, profondément blessée par l'attitude de Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. La seule personne qui lui mettait un peu de lumière dans sa vie ne voulait plus la voir. Il lui avait redonné le sourire, rendant sa vie moins morne, et l'avait replongée dans la tristesse en une simple phrase. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état là, la veille tout allait très bien pourtant.

Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, sombrant dans la solitude, laissant les perles d'eau ruisseler le long de ses joues. Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider ou la soutenir. Avant, Hinata était là pour elle, elle pouvait tout lui dire, absolument tout, mais maintenant, qui se souciait d'elle. Elle n'était....qu'une domestique. Cette vérité lui fendit le coeur encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, toute la nuit elle pleura, pour tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Trop de malheurs lui étaient tombés dessus, ses nerfs ne pouvaient ne supporter d'avantage. Elle s'écroula, mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

Une imbécile, c'est vrai qu'il était un imbécile, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La voir pleurer l'avait déstabilisé, mais il ne devait pas faire marche arrière. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à elle, mais ça lui avait fait tellement de bien de savoir que quelqu'un l'attendait, qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un pas en tant que descendant des Uchiwa, mais en tant que Sasuke, tout simplement.

Mais il savait que ce genre de sentiment pouvait s'éteindre à tout moment, et que quand cela arriverait, il souffrirait encore plus. Un sommeil troublé l'emporta jusqu'au lendemain.

La journée qui suivit était comme la précédente, mais un vent de mélancolie et de tristesse s'était abattu sur le domaine. Sasuke était parti tôt le matin, il n'y avait donc rien de précis à faire dans le manoir.

Sakura resta toute la journée à s'entraîner dans le jardin, voulant profiter du soleil qui brillait.

Le soir venu, Sasuke était revenu et comme la veille, n'adressa pas la parole à Sakura.

De la lumière, pourtant la nuit était encore là. C'est ce qui la réveilla, et cette chaleur, ce sentiment d'étouffer, de ne plus trouver l'air nécessaire. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux.

Des flammes.....

Le jardin était en flamme

Sakura, mettant une main devant sa bouche: Mon Dieu....

Elle recula, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'avait tétanisée. Le jardin n'était plus que flamme, cendre et fumée, comme son village.

Un bruit énorme la fit se retourner, sa porte venait de se faire dévorer par le feu. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, voulant trouver une issue, mais alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, elle aperçut un dizaine voir plus d'hommes à travers les flammes du jardin. Ils étaient armés et se rapprochaient à grand pas de la maison. S'ils la voyaient, ils ne l'épargneraient pas.

Elle était coincée, elle commençait à paniquer, le feu s'approchait de plus en plus, la sueur due à la chaleur et à la peur coulait déjà le long de son dos, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle enfila ses sandales à toute vitesse, et sauta à travers les flammes, se retrouvant dans le couloir rempli de fumée. Un des côtés n'était pas encore atteint par les flammes, elle s'y précipita. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Sasuke, pour le prévenir, s'il n'était pas déjà au courant, ce qui l'étonnerait.

Elle ouvrit les portes de Zabuza et Shizune mais ils n'étaient plus là, sans doutes étaient-ils déjà partis.

Elle arriva dans le hall, lui aussi envahi par le feu. Elle aperçut les hommes armés, ils étaient comme elle le pensait une dizaine, pour le moment. Elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais un des hommes la vit et prévint les autres. Elle se précipita où derrière une colonne, mais la seule issue était l'endroit d'où elle venait. C'était ça où mourir tout de suite, elle courut donc dans le couloir, et fût suivit par deux hommes, les autres s'occupant du reste de la maison.

La fumée lui piquait les yeux, elle ne voyait même plus où elle mettait les pieds, les flammes lui léchaient la peau par endroits, elle entendait les hommes la poursuivre et le crépitement de la braise.

Elle ne distinguait plus l'endroit exact où elle était, se contentant de fuir autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle s'enferma dans une salle qui donnait sur un autre couloir, et alors qu'elle y pénétrait, elle percuta quelqu'un.

« - Shizune-san, Dieu merci! Il faut sortir au plus vite!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, tu quitteras cet endroit plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

Elle sortit deux kunai, faisant un sourire digne d'un démon.

« - Shizune-san, qu'est ce qui vous prend? »

Elle reculait, l'incompréhension et la peur l'envahissant.

« - Tu nous as causé du souci tu sais, toujours là quand il ne fallait pas, à fouiner. Tu es beaucoup trop dangereuse pour qu'on te laisse en vie. Et à chaque fois que je pouvais me débarrasser de toi, il fallait qu'il débarque, ton cher Sasuke-sama. »

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, depuis le début, Shizune complotait contre eux, et elle n'avait rien remarqué, elles avaient même ri toutes les deux il y a quelques jours encore.

Sakura, la « - Alors....c'était vous, cette présence....c'était vous depuis le début!!

- C'est que tu es perspicace dis moi, mais plus pour longtemps. »

Elle se précipita sur Sakura qui esquiva l'assaut, mais elle ré attaqua de plus bel.

« - Je savais que j'aurais dû t'éliminer plus tôt, dès que je t'ai vu dans cette salle, j'aurais dû te TUER!! »

Elle attaqua de nouveau, et avait l'avantage, blessant Sakura au niveau du bras:

« - AAAAAHHHH!!! »

Elle se soigna aussi vite qu'elle le put mais Shizune en profita pour la blesser de nouveau.

Dans un ultime assaut, le sang gicla....

Sasuke avait senti que quelque chose clochait, il s'était réveillé et avait tout de suite vu les flammes se répandre dans le jardin ainsi que les rebelles qui déambulaient.

« - Et merde..... »

Il prit ses armes et de dirigea vers la porte, le feu commençait à tout dévorer, mais le premier étage était moins atteint que le rez de chaussée.

Il se dirigea dans le couloir, toujours sur ses gardes. Il aperçut un des rebelles et lui lança un kunai avant qu'il ne le remarque, celui ci s'effondra.

Il continua sa route, les flammes se fasisaient de plus en plus présentes. Il tua un autre rebelle, mais avec plus de difficultés que pour le premier. Il avait dû enchaîner plusieurs prises de Taijutsu avant de l'achever avec un autre kunai.

Il arrivait au niveau du hall, envahi lui aussi par les rebelles, quand il vit que certains se retournèrent d'un coup vers le couloir du bas. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut, poursuivit par deux hommes.

« - Merde, Sakura.... »

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se lança à sa poursuite, mais il devait d'abord se débarrasser des autres rebelles. Il sortit son katana et commença, esquivant, attaquant, encaissant. Ils étaient sept, il avait un gros désavantage, mais il réussit à en tuer deux d'un coup de sabre. Il fût blessé au niveau de l'abdomen, et tomba à genou sur le coup.

La fumée l'empêchait de voir où se trouvaient tous les rebelles, mais il vit très bien le sabre s'approchait à grande vitesse de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver.

Un choc se fit entendre, le sang fut versé. Une grosse épée apparut.

« -Sasuke-sama....

- Zabuza, merci.

Il aida son maître à se relever, et à relança l'attaque. Zabuza avait toujours été très fort, et sa famille avait toujours servi les Uchiwa, quoi qu'il arrive.

« - Il faut que....je me dépêche! Ou Sakura va... »

Il parlait entre deux attaque.

« - Allez y, je m'occupe de les finir. »

Le remerciant d'un mouvement de tête, Sasuke partit à la poursuite de Sakura, là où le feu n'avait pas encore trop pris.

Il courût, et décida qu'il était temps d'activer son Sharingan, pour en finir au plus vite.

Il réussit à retrouver les deux hommes qui la poursuivaient, et en tua un d'un seul regard, tandis qu'il plaqua l'autre contre un mur.

« - Où est la fille?

- Sûrement morte .

-Ou est elle?!

- Va en enfer! »

Sasuke lui craqua la nuque sous la colère, et reprit sa course. Il la cherchait encore quand il entendit un cri, son cri.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir le cri, ouvrit la porte mais ne vit personne.

« - C'est pas vrai!! »

Il alla à la porte d'à coté et la défonça d'un coup de pied, c'est là qui la vit, par terre, du sang sur ses vêtements, Shizune debout devant elle. Il n'avait plus d'arme, plus rien.

Sakura vit les kunai s'approcher d'elle, quand tout à coup elle ne vit plus rien, elle ne sentit plus que du sang arriver sur sa joue.

Sakura, les yeux grand ouvert, la voix bloquée: Sasuke-sama....

Il s'était interposé, recevant un des kunai dans la poitrine, et retourna l'autre bras de Shizune vers elle pour la transpercer avec l'autre. Elle s'écroula, morte.

Il resta debout, puis tomba à genou, dos à Sakura, son haut prenant un teinte rouge, les perles écarlates rencontrant le sol.

Elle se précipita vers lui, les larmes aux yeux

« -Sasuke Sama!!! »


	12. Chapter 12

« -Sasuke-Sama!! »

Elle se mit face à lui, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, le sang coulant abondamment de sa blessure que lui avait faite Shizune mais aussi celle qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt.

Il fallait le soigner au plus vite, mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle l'allongea juste vite fait sur le sol, lui déchira son haut et plaqua ses mains sur la blessure. Elle se concentra autant qu'elle le pût et du chakra vert apparut. Il arrêta l'hémorragie, mais ne cicatrisa pas la blessure, elle n'y parvenait pas. Il avait du mal à respirer, il toussait, crachant du sang à chaque fois. Elle lui transféra un peu de son chakra pour qu'il puisse se relever, mais s'affaiblit par la même occasion.

Elle le souleva en mettant son bras par dessus son épaule, et il réussit à tenir debout.

« - Il faut sortit d'ici au plus vite. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte qu'elle pensait condamnée mais qui en faite donnait sur le hall d'après Sasuke.

Le courant d'air attisa encore plus le feu qui leur brûla un peu les bras, mais ils continuèrent d'avancer. Il restait encore trois rebelles, le sang recouvrait les murs, les flammes et la fumée étaient omniprésentes, certains murs commençaient à flancher.

« -hhhhhhhhh, mon dieu. »

Elle avait mis sa main devant sa bouche tant elle était choquée, un corps était au sol, une épée près de celui-ci le sang le recouvrant.

« - Zabuza-san... ».

Sasuke était bouleversé, mais il n'y avait plus rien faire, Zabuza s'était sacrifié pour lui, il avait toujours été là pour le protéger. Il lui fit ses adieux en silence, et se retourna, emmenant Sakura avec lui.

Sasuke: Il n'y a plus rien à faire, nous devons partir.

Ils courûrent jusqu'à la porte et arrivèrent dans le jardin. D'un regard, Sasuke tua un autre rebelle, ses pupilles rouges faisant tout le travail. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus et d'un coup Sasuke se retourna, lâcha Saura, et enchaîna plusieurs signes avec ses mains.

« Vous mourrez en même temps que mon domaine » pensa l'Uchiwa.,

« -Katon!! »

Une énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers le manoir déjà en flamme, mais elle provoqua une énorme explosion, faisant s'effondrer la maison, tuant tout ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Devant ce spectacle, Sakura ne pût retenir ses larmes. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste un feu gigantesque se mêlant au feu du jardin.

Il se retourna, et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, l'empoigna et commença à courir du mieux qu'il le pouvait vers l'extérieur, à la recherche d'un quelconque abris.

Au bout de deux minutes de courses, il eut une douleur fulgurante à l'abdomen qui l'obligea à s'arrêter, il tomba à terre.

« - AAAhh! »

Il avait la main sur le ventre, tentant de calmer la douleur, serrant les dents autant qu'il en était capable.

« - Sasuke-sama! »

Elle s'accroupit, et le fit s'adosser contre un arbre, pour qu'elle puisse le soigner. Elle écarta ce qu'il restait du kimono, et recommença à lui injecter du chakra. La course avait réouvert la blessure, le sang coulait de nouveau, il fallait donc tout recommencer, mais elle n'avait pas une réserve infinie de chakra non plus.

Il la regardait s'acharner, du sang un peu partout sur le visage, le noir des cendres lui colorant la peau, quelques mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur son visage ordinairement si pale.

Il aperçut une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

Pourquoi vous êtes vous interposé! Vous n'auriez jamais dû… »

Elle pleurait vraiment désormais, toujours en train d'essayer de le soigner.

Il ne répondit rien, la contemplant toujours.

« - Je reviens tout de suite! »

Elle se leva et revint trente secondes plus tard avec un peu d'eau qu'elle avait mis dans une feuille enroulée, un ruisseau était tout près.

« - Tenez, buvez ça, ça vous fera du bien. »

Elle lui versa un peu d'eau dans la bouche, mais il en mit un peu à côté, puis elle recommença, et transféra de nouveau du chakra. Elle était à genou devant lui, les mains à nouveaux plaquées sur son torse. Il la regardait encore:

« -Et toi, pourquoi... ne t'es tu pas enfuie.... au lieu de venir dans le hall?

- Parce que...je....je.......

Elle hésita tout en reniflant.

« - Parce que....je.....je n'ai plus personne qui m'attend.......vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste.......JE NE SUPPORTERAI PAS DE VOUS PERDRE VOUS AUSSI!! »

Elle avait les nerfs qui lâchaient, elle colla son front contre le torse de Sasuke, pleurant tout ce qu'elle avait.

Elle pleura beaucoup, elle avait failli le perdre lui aussi, ça lui aurait été insupportable.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme en pleur contre lui. Lui aussi avait failli la perdre, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de s'interposer entre elle et Shizune, jamais il n'accepterai qu'elle le quitte. Il avança sa main et la posa délicatement sur les cheveux de Sakura, les caressant.

Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, mais ils étaient là, tous les deux, ensemble.

Il posa son autre main sur la hanche de Sakura pour la rapprocher, et lui releva le menton.

Ses joues étaient inondées, ses yeux étaient rouges, sa peau était noire, mais il la trouvait tellement belle à cet instant. Avec le pouce, il sécha ses larmes, puis effleura ses lèvres avec, ancrant ses yeux ébènes dans les siens.

Puis il s'approcha, oubliant la distance qu'il avait voulu créer entre eux deux. Un doux contact envahit ses lèvres, un effleurement tellement tendre, puis un autre plus approfondi, pressant plus leurs lèvres déjà scellées l'une contre l'autre. Un tourbillon les emporta tous les deux, elle ne le repoussa pas, appréciant tant de tendresse, comprenant qu'elle désirait ce moment plus que tout depuis quelques temps déjà.

Le baiser tendre qu'ils échangeaient s'empli de passion au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle était dans ses bras, complètement collées à lui qui passait ses mains dans son dos, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la caresser, voulant la sentir contre elle de tout son être. Le souffle commençait à leur manquer, mais ils s'en moquaient, ce baiser était pour eux comme vital, toujours de plus en plus passionné, leurs lèvres avaient fusionné et ne voulaient pas se quitter, dansant l'une avec l'autre à un rythme effréné, se mordillant et se caressant sans cesse. Ils mirent dans ce baiser tout ce qu'ils ressentaient en silence pour l'autre et qu'ils refusaient d'accepter malgré l'évidence. Toute la peur, la colère, la passion, l'amour qu'ils avaient en eux y était mélangée.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, oubliant toute notion du temps. Il pouvait leur arriver n'importe quoi, ils s'en moquaient. Ils profitaient de cet instant qu'ils avaient ardemment désiré.

Puis il mirent fin au baiser, reprenant leur souffle, se regardant dans les yeux, lui avait toujours ses mains dans le dos de Sakura, et elle avait ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de ce qui venaient de se produire, mais ils savaient, à leurs regards, qu'aucun d'eux ne regrettait. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant de nouveau les cheveux, ils restèrent comme ça, aucun des deux ne bougea, savourant ce moment de tendresse malgré les circonstances.

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes, partageant la chaleur de leurs corps, mais il fallait qu'il s'en aille, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment, c'était trop dangereux.

« - Il faut y aller. »

Elle émit un simple son pour montrer son accord, et ils se séparèrent, le rouge commençant à leur monter aux joues maintenant que la réalité les avait rattrapé. Il avait arrêté de saigner, et la plaie était presque refermée, mais elle n'avait plus du tout de chakra, il fallait espérer qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur d'autres rebelles, sinon ils ne s'en sortiraient pas cette fois ci.

Sasuke porta sa main à sa blessure désormais fermée, Sakura le regardait.

« - Merci…

- Ce n'est rien…. »

Ils n'arrivaient plus à se quitter des yeux de nouveaux, le désir était à nouveau en eux, les respirations étaient saccadées une fois de plus, leurs lèvres tremblaient…mais il se recula, ils devaient vraiment trouver un abri.

« - Allons y. »

Ils ne savaient pas où aller, le village était sûrement rempli de rebelles, il n'était donc pas préférable d'y aller. Ils avancèrent donc à travers la forêt, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller.

Ils marchèrent bien deux heures, que des arbres autour d'eux, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à une sortie.

Sakura s'arrêta net, ne pouvant plus bouger. Cet endroit, ces débris, tout était dévasté. Elle pleura d'un coup, son village se trouvait devant elle, il ne restait plus rien, les corps n'avaient pas été enterrés et se décomposaient, l'odeur était insupportable. Elle se retourna, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage et alla prendre appui sur l'arbre le plus proche. Sasuke la regarda, ne comprenant pas qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mis une main sur l'épaule :

« - Eh, ça va ? »

Sakura se retourna et pleura contre lui, elle n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il l'amena à l'écart du village pour qu'elle se remette, et qu'elle lui explique. Ils s'assirent tous les deux près de deux stèles, et il attendit qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même, sa respiration était bloquée par les sanglots, une boule énorme dans la gorge.

« - C'est…..c'était….mon village… »

Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle était dans cet état là, et attendit qu'elle continue son récit, elle avait besoin d'en parler.

« - Des brigands….nous ont attaqués….Ils ont tout brûlé….tuant tous les villageois qu'ils rencontraient….Ma mère aussi est morte, et…..Hinata….…Le marchand d'esclave m'a dit….que j'étais la seule survivante…..Ils sont tous morts !!! »

Elle avait crié cette dernière phrase prenant sa tête entre ses mains, la plaquant sur ses genoux sur lesquels allaient choir ses pleurs. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, mais il ne pouvait rester là à la regarder sans rien faire. Il se mit face à elle, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il lui prit ses mains et les écarta de son visage puis s'approcha, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi et se sentait ridicule, mais elle commençait à se calmer et s'était ça le plus important. Les sanglots faiblissaient, en parler lui avait remémoré de douloureux souvenirs, mais elle se sentait mieux, jusque là elle avait porté cela toute seule, ça avait été si dur de tenir tout les jours avec ce poids sur ses épaules.

Mais maintenant elle n'était plus seule, il était là, avec ses défauts certes, mais il était là c'était l'essentiel.

Il dût interrompre ce moment une fois de plus, pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment.

Ils se levèrent et quand il partait, elle était restée près des stèles, à prier pour le repos de tous les villageois. Ils ne pouvaient pas les enterrer vu leur état, la seule chose à faire était de prier.

« - Je voudrais, juste voir… si Hinata est là.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

En effet, si elle était bien morte, le choc serait énorme pour Sakura, le corps de son amie ne ressemblerait plus à rien, comme les autres. Elle serait extrêmement bouleversée, et il trouvait qu'elle l'était déjà suffisamment.

« - Je vous en pris, Sasuke-sama, ça ne sera pas long. »

Ses yeux étaient suppliants, il n'arrivait pas à résister à ce regard, cela paraissait si important pour elle qu'il finit par accepter.

« - Entendu. »

Ils retournèrent donc tous les deux vers le village, mais surtout à l'endroit où elle avait perdu connaissance avant d'être emmenée comme esclave. Elle avait du mal à garder son calme, il y avait des corps partout, d'enfant, de femmes qu'elle connaissait. Certains étaient impossibles à identifier à cause de leur état. Elle devait s'arrêter régulièrement pour respirer un grand cou et continuer.

Ils passèrent devant la maison de Sakura, le corps de sa mère toujours présents. Elle s'approcha et commença à creuser, déposant la terre sur le corps. Même si elle ne pouvait pas tous les enterrer, elle voulait au moins s'occuper de sa mère qu'elle aimait tant. Ses mains étaient noires et abîmées, mais elle continua jusqu'à le recouvrir entièrement. Sasuke la regardait faire, il n'avait pas à intervenir.

En silence, elle alla prendre une fleur près des arbres et la posa sur la tombe fraîche.

« - J'ai survécu comme tu me l'a dit Maman……Repose en paix. »

Elle se retourna et repartit avec Sasuke qui lui aussi, avait prié pour le repos des âmes des habitants de ce village.

Ils avaient beau chercher, il ne retrouvèrent pas le corps d'Hinata, mais il y avait un corps qui ressemblait, les même cheveux noirs mais le reste était inidentifiable.

« - Nous avons fait le tour, mais vu leur état, il est difficile de savoir si elle est là ou non.

« -……vous avez raison. »

A contre cœur, elle stoppa ses recherches, se rendant bien compte qu'elle ne la retrouverait jamais. Son amie était peut être là, mais elle ne pouvait pas le vérifier. Elle s'arrêta à la sortie du village, pria une dernière fois et reprit sa route avec Sasuke, vers un endroit où ils pourraient se réfugier.

« - Adieu Maman, Hinata…. »


	13. Chapter 13

ls commençaient à être épuisés, cela faisait encore plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient, et toujours aucun abri en vue. Le jour s'était déjà levé, ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, cette nuit qui marquerait un tournant dans leur vie, où ils avaient tout perdu.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant, les généraux retrouveraient une ruine quand ils arriveraient, comment allaient-ils organiser la suite, l'attaque contre les rebelles de Kiri serait elle maintenue?

Tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu volait en éclat, Sasuke espérait juste qu'ils maintiendraient l'attaque avec ou sans lui, car elle était décisive.

Mais il y pensait, Shizune avait dû prévenir les rebelles qu'une attaque allait avoir lieu dans quelques jours...

Il ne pouvait prévenir personne, les généraux allaient tombés dans une embuscade, et se feraient sans doute massacrer.

Il allait devoir retourner au domaine quand les généraux arriveraient, sans quoi ils courraient vers une mort certaine.

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke se rappela d'un endroit où ils pourraient trouver refuge, il espérait juste qu'il soit encore là.

« - Par ici. »

Sakura le suivit, ne posant pas de question. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis deux heures, et l'entendre l'avait plus ou moins réveillée.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison très simple mais assez grande, avec un onsen à côté. L'endroit était vraiment perdu au milieu de la forêt, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui passait par ici.

Alors que Sasuke s'avançait, Sakura l'arrêta en lui retenant le bras.

« - Sasuke-sama, il y a de la fumée...

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il s'approcha de la porte, et prit sa respiration avant de frapper.

« - (pourvu qu'il se souvienne...) »

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Plus personne ne bougeait, le silence s'imposa, ils étaient face à face, essayant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

« -Sasuke?

- Qui d'autre.

-C'est pas vrai!! Qu'est ce que tu fais là!! Entre entre!!

- J'ai quelqu'un avec moi. »

Il désigna Sakura qui était restée derrière lui, redoutant ce qui allait se passer.

« -Il n'y a pas de problème, venez!! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, l'intérieur était chaleureux, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, l'ambiance était agréable, on se sentait en sécurité à l'intérieur.

« - Alors, comment tu vas, qu'est ce qui t'amène, vu ton état tu as encore fait des conneries!! »

Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, et le plus surprenant était son sourire qu'il gardait tout le temps.

« - Comme d'habitude tu es incapable de te taire Naruto.

- Ahah! Et toi tu es toujours aussi antipathique!

- Hn... »

Le Naruto en question avait les cheveux blonds décoiffés et les yeux bleus, il portait un kimono simple noir avec des bordures oranges et des sandales. Il respirait la joie de ivre, tout le contraire de Sasuke.

« - Tu me présentes? »

Il désigna Sakura qui venait de remarquer que l'on parlait d'elle. Elle s'avança et s'inclina.

« - Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Naruto-san.

- Oh, pas de san avec moi, Naruto tout court suffira. »

Il lui sourit tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête pour cacher sa gène.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, un bruit se fit entendre, comme des tasses qui se brisaient.

Tous regardèrent en direction du bruit, Sakura resta figée sur place. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais pour une fois c'était des larmes de joie.

« - Hinata... »

La jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'eux était dans le même état que Sakura, figée et les larmes coulant, les mains devant la bouche.

« - Sa..kura... »

Il n'en fallut pas pour à Sakura pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Hinata devant le regard étonné mais attendri de Sasuke.

« - Hinata, tu es vivante! Dieu soit loué... »

Elles ne voulaient pas se séparer, leur étreinte se renforçait, le bonheur leur souriait enfin.

« - Je suis si heureuse... »

Elles ne disaient plus rien, profitant de ces retrouvailles. Au bout d'un moment elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent, chacune avec une sourire exprimant toute leur joie sur leur visage.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient regardé la scène, l'un ayant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'autre un sourire aussi, mais beaucoup plus léger.

« - Je me disais aussi que j'avais déjà entendu parler de Sakura Haruno...

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte.... »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sourit de plus bel, toujours la main derrière la tête. Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait lâché son amie et se retourna vers son maître.

« - Sasuke-sama, je vous présente Hinata Hyuga, mon amie d'enfance. »

Hinata s'avança et s'inclina comme l'avait fait Sakura pour Naruto.

« - Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Sasuke-san. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, signe qu'il lui rendait ses salutations.

« - Je suppose que vous avez des choses à vous dire...Viens Naruto.

- Et pourquoi, je veux savoir moi! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à protester, elles avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour se retrouver et se raconter ce qui leur était arrivé.

« - Gloups....d'accord. Ah, vous pouvez allez dans les sources chaudes si vous voulez ! »

Ils se retirèrent, allant dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les deux filles se faisaient face, n'en revenant toujours pas, leurs sourires étaient fixés sur leurs visages.

« - Alors, dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé après que ses hommes t'aient emmenée, tu as dû passer par des moments difficiles vu ton état. »

Sakura avait les vêtement déchirés par endroit et du sang un peu partout, sans compter la terre, la sueur, les cendres....Elle avait une tête à faire peur.

Sakura lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé, du moment où elle avait perdu connaissance jusqu'à cet instant. Le récit avait été long, Hinata ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, absorbée par ce que lui racontait son amie. En effet, ce qu'elle avait vécu n'avait pas été drôle du tout, mais elle était reconnaissante envers ce Sasuke de s'être occupé de Sakura, même s'il n'était pas très joyeux comme homme.

« - Et voilà comment je suis arrivée ici. Je suis retournée au village.... et je t'ai cherchée, je ne voulais pas croire que tu était morte... mais il était impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit...

Je suis si heureuse Hinata! »

Elles se sourirent de nouveau, même si elles avaient eu des perles d'eau sur le visage pendant le récit.

« - Tu as vraiment eu des moments difficiles on dirait, et tu dis que tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu es restée chez le marchand d'esclaves?

- Non, je ne sais pas combien de temps, tu sais les journées étaient si longues, et elles se ressemblaient toutes...

- D'après ce que m'a dit, cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que tu es au service de Sasuke-san.... donc je pense que tu es restée trois semaines chez le marchand.

- Trois semaines!

- Oui, vu que cela fait un mois que je vis ici avec Naruto.

- Je ne pensais pas autant quand même, mais dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à toi, tu as l'air en forme. »

Hinata rougit un peu, c'est vrai qu'elle allait bien, et Naruto y était pour beaucoup, il était tellement gentil et jovial.

« - Après qu'ils t'aient emmenée, ils m'ont laissée là, j'étais blessée donc inutile pour eux.

Je perdais beaucoup de sang, et il n'y avait personne pour m'aider. J'ai crié autant que je le pouvais pour attirer quelqu'un, mais je me suis évanouie à bout de force.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours au même endroit, mais j'avais été soignée. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Naruto. Il est un peu comme un marchand itinérant, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait. Il vend ses services aux gens des environs, cela peut aller des soins au travail de force.

Et ce jour là, il devait passer au village d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, et c'est là qu'il m'a trouvé.

Il m'a soignée et a attendu que je me réveille. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis vraiment demandé ce qui m'arrivait. Mais il était tellement souriant, elle dès le début il n'a pas arrêté de parler, tu aurais dû le voir. Alors je lui ai expliqué ce qui c'était passé, et il m'a écouté, sans m'interrompre. Je lui ai parlé de toi et des hommes qui t'avaient emmenés, mais il ne savait rien sur eux.

J'ai voulu partir à ta recherche, mais il m'en a empêché, disant que mon état ne le permettait pas.

J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais il est vraiment borné quand il a une idée en tête. (Elle ne put retenir un sourire à cette remarque)

Puis il m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui, cela lui ferait de la compagnie, et comme je n'avais pas d'endroit où aller en plus, mais je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Alors il m'a promis de faire son possible pour retrouver ta trace.

A partir de ce moment là, j'ai accepté et je suis venue vivre ici. La vie commençait à reprendre un peu de couleur, tous les jours mes blessures s'estompaient de plus en plus, et il m'arrivait même de rire.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ta trace, il avait croisé plusieurs marchands d'esclave mais aucun ne te connaissait, je commençais vraiment à perdre espoir. Mais il me remontait le moral, tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que je souris. Je lui suis énormément reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Et tu es arrivée, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! »

Sakura avait écouté le récit de son amie, elle avait eu plus de chance qu'elle, mais elle aussi avait souffert.

« - Dis moi, il n' y aurait pas quelque chose entre toi et Naruto-san ?

Hinata rougit fortement, mais lui fit un signe de négation.

« - Non !! Non ! C'est vrai que nous sommes proches, mais il n'y a rien.

- En tout cas, je le remercierai d'avoir pris soin de toi, tu es radieuse ! »

Elles sourirent de nouveau. Le vide qui les empêchait d'être heureuse venait de se combler. Elles pouvaient désormais avancer.

« - Et toi, avec Sasuke-san ? »

Sakura rougit elle aussi, ce qui laissa une idée de la réponse à Hinata.

« - C'est assez compliqué….Il est très distant par moment mais je….Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Il ne montre pas ses sentiments, alors j'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense, mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil et de profondément humain malgré les apparences, et…….je l'aime beaucoup. »

C'était tout ce dont elle était sure. Elle n'avait pas parlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, ne sachant pas trop elle-même ce qu'il signifiait pour lui.

Elles décidèrent d'aller profiter de la chaleur des sources, cela ferait certainement beaucoup de bien à Sakura.

Les deux hommes, eux aussi, discutaient de leur côté, ils étaient déjà dans l'eau depuis pas mal de temps. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, mais après la mort des parents de Sasuke, celui-ci n'avait plus de temps à lui, et c'était beaucoup refermé sur lui-même.

Naruto lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé pendant tout ce temps, comment il était devenu marchand itinérant, sa vie de tous les jours, et comment il avait trouvé Hinata. Sasuke devait connaître à présent les moindres détails de la vie du jeune homme, de ce qu'il mange au petit déjeuné en passant par son savon préféré. Mais il était content de le retrouver, et prêt à l'écouter parler pendant des heures.

« - Et toi Sasuke, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

Sasuke attendit un peu avant de répondre, puis entama son récit.

« - Des rebelles, ils sont arrivés cette nuit au domaine et y ont mis le feu. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine dans le manoir, sans compter qu'il y avait un espion depuis longtemps parmi nous. Nous en avons tué une partie, et nous avons réussi à nous enfuir, j'ai fini le travail en faisant exploser la maison. Sakura et moi sommes les seuls survivants, et nous cherchions un abri quand j'ai pensé à toi. Voilà.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- Il faut que je retourne au domaine dans 3 jours au plus tard, les généraux de l'armée doivent s'y rendre et ils ne vont trouver que des ruines. Je dois les prévenir que l'attaque que nous avions prévue est vouée à l'échec, Shizune a sûrement prévenu les rebelles de nos intentions.

- Shizune ! C'était elle l'espion ! Remarque avec la tête qu'elle avait ça ne m'étonne pas….

- Hn…….

- Hé, dis moi, entre toi et la jolie Sakura, ça se passe comment ? »

Pour seule réponse, Sasuke lui frappa l'arrière de la tête :

« - Abruti… »

Naruto sourit encore plus que d'ordinaire devant la réaction de son ami. Il avait la réponse à sa question, il était temps pour Sasuke….

Chacun profita de la chaleur des sources, les corps étaient propres, détendus, et les esprits aussi. Toute la noirceur de cette nuit avait disparu, mais les souvenirs restaient quand même.

Naruto sortit assez vite de l'eau, dix heures approchait et il fallait qu'il se rende dans un village à deux kilomètres pour aider un des habitants dans la construction de sa maison. Hinata, elle aussi, devait s'en aller avec Naruto, elle l'aidait dans son travail, faisant ce qui était plus dans ses compétences. Cette fois ci, elle devait garder un groupe d'enfant pendant que les parents étaient dans les champs.

Sakura et Sasuke voulurent les accompagner, mais ils refusèrent, prétextant qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de repos et qu'ils seraient revenus pour le soir.

Chacun avait enfilé un kimono propre noir, long pour Sasuke, et arrivant au niveau des genoux pour Sakura. Ils regardèrent leurs amis s'en aller à travers le bois et retournèrent dans la maison.

Ils étaient épuisés, et n'avaient qu'une seule envie, profiter de la chaleur et de la douceur d'un futon. Ils allèrent donc se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre, sombrant très vite dans un sommeil salvateur.


	14. Chapter 14

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle se leva, s'étira et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le soleil était encore assez haut dans le ciel, il devait être six heures, elle avait dormi un peu plus de huit heures, ce qui était beaucoup comparé à ce qu'elle avait quand elle était au manoir.

Elle regardait les sources et la forêt qui les entourait. Cet endroit était si tranquille...

C'est là qu'elle le vit, il était retourné dans les sources, ne laissant apparaître que son torse hors de l'eau. Il était immobile, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, profitant le plus possible de cette tranquillité qui ne durerait pas.

Elle le regardait, ses yeux accrochés à son corps, elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, rempli de passion, de fougue, et ses caresses sur ses hanches, si douces et tendres.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête, où elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle se recula et descendit, se disant qu'elle aussi allait profiter des sources. Bien entendu, il y avait une séparation entre le côté des hommes et le côté des femmes.

Quand elle pénétra dans l'eau, elle ne put retenir un soupir de bien être, jamais elle ne s'en lasserait.

Sasuke l'avait entendue rentrer, il réfléchissait trop depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, la scène revenait en boucle dans sa tête, la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là, il ne pouvait l'oublier.

Aucun ne parla, Sakura s'était endormie, et Sasuke, lui sortit au bout d'un moment et rentra dans sa chambre, essayant de remettre ses idées au clair.

Quand elle se réveilla, il devait être sept heures, Hinata et Naruto rentraient vers neuf heures, elle avait donc encore un peu de temps pour préparer le repas, elle leur devait au moins ça.

Elle enfila son kimono, les gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de ses cheveux et tombaient sur son corps.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour fermer la fenêtre, l'humidité du soir allait bientôt tomber.

Puis elle ressortit, passant devant la porte de Sasuke.

Celui ci l'avait entendu monter, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était déchiré entre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher, et le désir profond qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Alors qu'elle repassait, il entendit ses pas, et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour se retrouver face à elle. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et non coiffés, son kimono lui collait à la peau, elle était plus désirable que jamais.

Il la regardait, ne bougeant pas. Elle le fixa, tombant une fois de plus dans le piège de ses yeux qui ne la quittaient pas. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il l'avait de nouveau affolée.

En un mouvement, il se retrouva face à elle, et posa sa main sur sa hanche, tandis que l'autre caressait sa joue. Ne réfléchissant plus, il se pencha, et l'embrassa, un simple contact qui prit vite beaucoup plus d'ampleur. La passion les avait envahit, ils n'avaient attendu que cela depuis la dernière fois. La chaleur qu'ils avaient ressentie la dernière fois n'était rien comparée à celle du moment. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher, ils se dévoraient littéralement l'un l'autre. Leurs corps étaient collés, leurs lèvres en faisaient de même, les mains de Sasuke parcourant le corps de la jeune femme, découvrant ses formes à travers le tissu.

Elle se sentit quitter le sol, mais ne se posa pas de questions. Il la porta dans la chambre après avoir fermé la porte comme il le pouvait, et la relâcha, sans rompre le fiévreux baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, front contre front, reprenant leur souffle. Sasuke regarda Sakura dans les yeux, les mains toujours sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

« - Sakura..... »

Au son de sa voix, elle comprit ce qu'il désirait, et qu'il lui demandait son accord. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'envie dans un même regard, elle se sentait fondre. Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit une de ses mains et la posa sur sa poitrine. Elle ne se savait pas aussi entreprenante, cela la surprenait elle même, mais elle le voulait tellement.

Il n'attendit pas plus et l'embrassa de nouveau, encore plus passionnément que la fois précédente, faisant glisser le kimono qui ne tarda pas à trouver le sol le long de son corps svelte. Elle fit de même, faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau du jeune homme qui frissonna à cette caresse.

Ses baisers découvrir son cou, son buste, son ventre plat, ses jambes si fines. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de rien, il était si doux, on n'entendait plus que leurs respirations saccadées témoignant du plaisir qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement.

Désormais nus l'un contre l'autre, ils s'abandonnèrent à leur passion, oubliant momentanément leurs soucis, se nourrissant de l'amour de l'autre, jouissant d'un plaisir sans fin.

Ils restèrent allongés, Sakura ayant la tête sur le torse de Sasuke, lui qui lui tenait la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient quand même gênés de la situation, même s'ils ne regrettaient rien. Il restait son maître et elle sa domestique, bien qu'il ne la considérait pas comme tel.

Aucun n'osait parler, l'un parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et l'autre parce qu'elle redoutait la réaction du premier.

Puis, après un certain temps, elle se décida quand même, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

« - Sasuke-sama... »

Elle attendit un peu avant de continuer.

« - Que comptez vous faire maintenant, pour Kiri? »

Comme à son habitude, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se releva pour s'asseoir, elle eut peur de l'avoir énervé.

Mais il resta assis, et lui répondit:

« - Je vais retourner au domaine dans trois jours, pour prévenir les généraux que les rebelles sont sûrement au courant de l'attaque.

-...Et vous compter y rester pour vous battre... »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, elle aussi s'asseyait, remontant le drap sur sa poitrine. On pouvait entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix à la prononciation de cette phrase.

« - C'est mon devoir.

- Je le sais.... »

Elle se leva, et enfila son kimono, elle était arrivée au niveau de la porte et tournait le dos à sin amant. Il l'avait regardé s'habiller sans rien dire, et remettre ses cheveux en place.

« - Je vais préparer le repas, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, il lui prit le bras, elle fut surprise qu'il se soit levé si vite. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elle lui en voulait de s'en aller.

Doucement, il la retourna, la mettant contre la porte. Elle gardait la tête baissée, ne voulant pas affronter son regard, et surtout ne voulant pas qu'il la voit triste.

Il s'approcha, lui releva le menton, enlaça sa main dans la sienne, et lui offrit un baiser d'une infinie tendresse.

Etrangement, ce baiser était différent des autres, la passion avait laissé place à un autre sentiment qu'elle ne saurait décrire, elle pouvait ressentir ce que Sasuke voulait lui dire à travers ces lèvres, mais sans dire mot. C'était comme s'il avait envie que ce moment ne finisse jamais, mais qu'il savait qu'il ne durerait pas.

Dans un ultime baiser, il se recula, gardant les yeux fermés, posant son front contre celui de Sakura:

« -Désolé. »

Elle savait pourquoi il s'excusait, et elle savait aussi qu'il ne faisait pas cela de gaieté de coeur, comme il l'avait dit, c'était son devoir.

Elle lui caressa une dernière fois la joue en lui souriant, puis se retourna et s'en alla, le laissant seul dans la chambre où ils avaient succombé à l'autre.

Une fois en bas, elle commença à préparer le repas avec ce qu'il y avait dans la maison. Il n'y avait que des ingrédients pour ramens, elle n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix quant au menu.

Peu de temps après, Hinata et Naruto arrivèrent, épuisés d'avoir travaillé toute la journée.

« - Nous sommes rentrés!!

- Oh, Naruto, Hinata! Comment c'est passé votre journée?

- Très bien!! Pas vrai Hinata?

- Oui c'est vrai, et vous, vous vous êtes reposés?

- Oui, ça nous a fait beaucoup de bien, nous sommes aussi allés dans les sources après.

- Elles sont bien hein! Vous avez bien fait. Tiens, mais où est Sasuke?

- Il... il est dans sa chambre. »

Elle s'était tournée vers sa cuisine pour cacher sa gêne en repensant à leurs ébats.

« - Ah. Tiens, qu'est ce que tu cuisines?

- Je...je ne savais pas trop ce que vous aimiez, alors comme il n'y avait que des ingrédients pour ramens...

- Super! Des ramens! J'adore les Ramens!

- Je suis contente que ça vous plaise.

- Attend, je vais t'aider à finir.

- Merci. »

Quand Sasuke descendit, ils se mirent à table, savourant le repas simple mais pour le moins délicieux. Les discutions allaient bon train, des rires raisonnaient dans la salle, tout le monde semblait apprécier ce moment de détente.

A la fin de celui-ci, chacun monta dans sa chambre, sauf les filles qui voulaient discuter un peu avant de dormir.

« - Hinata, j'ai besoin de te parler.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Je ne sais pas si Naruto te l'a dit, mais Sasuke compte repartir au domaine dans trois jours.

- Si, il me l'a dit. Que comptes tu faire?

- Justement, je ne sais pas. Je ne lui serai d'aucune utilité, mais je ne veux pas....qu'il s'en aille. »

Hinata comprenait ce que ressentait son amie, au début, elle avait ressenti cela aussi quand Naruto s'en allait en la laissant à la maison.

« - Tu sais, au début, Naruto me laissait ici quand il partait, et je n'aimais pas ça, rester ici toute seule sans rien à faire, alors je le lui ai dit. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner, je trouverai bien un moyen pour me rendre utile. Et au bout d'un moment il a fini par accepter, même s'il faut dire que je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix...

- Je te fais confiance pour ça!

- Tu sais Sakura, tu devrais lui en parler...

- Mais je suis sûre qu'il dira non.

- Et depuis quand te soucis tu de l'avis des autres? Quand tu as décidé quelque chose, fais le, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait non? »

Elles rirent toutes les deux à cette remarque, c'était décidé, elle irait lui en parler dès qu'elle le pourrait.

« - Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Hinata!

- Merci, à toi aussi! »

Elle quitta la chambre de son amie alors qu'elle allait dans la sienne, passa devant celle de Sasuke. Elle hésita longuement avant de rentrer, mais elle ne voulait le déranger, il devait certainement dormir, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers sa chambre. La nuit était tombée, quand elle entra, seule la lumière de la Lune éclairait la pièce, l'ambiance était si reposante, on ne pouvait qu'être serein devant un tel spectacle. Quand elle s'approcha de son futon, elle put distinguer une forme sous le drap, elle regarda le visage de l'endormi, ses traits étaient détendus, toute trace d'amertume et de froideur avait disparue, on aurait dit un enfant. Elle ne put retenir un sourire devant ce qu'elle voyait, il était si beau, elle était heureuse de le voir dans sa chambre, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Elle se glissa donc dans le futon, pressant son corps contre celui du jeune homme, qui passa son bras autour d'elle. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sakura, en fait il ne dormait pas...

« - Bonne nuit Sasuke-sama.... »

Une fois de plus, il ne lui répondit pas avec des mots, mais en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

C'est ainsi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, qu'ils s'envolèrent dans les bras de morphée....


	15. Chapter 15

Ce fut le soleil passant à travers le verre des carreaux qui les réveilla, ils n'avaient pas bougés de la nuit, toujours enlacés de la même manière que quand ils s'étaient endormis. Il était réveillé depuis quelques temps déjà, et la regardait dormir, ne se lassant pas de ce spectacle.

Il se posait beaucoup de question quant à son avenir. Jusque là, il ne vivait que pour lui, il n'avait jamais envisagé avoir une relation, mais maintenant la situation était différente, il avait quelqu'un à protéger, quelqu'un qui l'attendrait quand il partirait. Il ne devait plus jouer à l'irresponsable, sa vie n'appartenait plus uniquement qu'à lui, il vivait pour elle aussi désormais.

Cette pensée l'effraya un peu, il se dirigeait vers l'inconnu, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, comment vivre en tenant compte d'elle, avec elle, et surtout, pour elle.

« - Bonjour.... »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée, trop absorbée dans ses pensées.

«- Bonjour... » lui répondit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda et hésita à s'approcher un peu plus. Devait-elle se comporter comme avant ou non?

Le meilleur moyen de le savoir était d'essayer, aussi, elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de Sasuke et exerça une légère pression sur celles ci. Elle redoutait quand même sa réaction, une nuit s'était écoulée depuis leur dernier baiser, et même s'ils avaient dormi ensemble, elle ne savait pas trop ce que leur aventure représentait pour lui.

La réponse à son baiser ne se fit pas attendre, il l'approfondit doucement, appréciant cette tendresse matinale.

Quand il prit fin, elle se leva et s'étira, puis commença à aborder le sujet dont elle avait discuté avec Hinata la veille.

« - Sasuke-sama....Je veux retourner au domaine avec vous. »

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais essaya tant bien que mal d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Il n'en est pas question. ». Il lui avait répondu calmement mais le refus était clair.

Sakura s'attendait à cette réponse, mais ne se découragea pas pour autant.

« - Et pourquoi? »

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé le surprit, elle avait l'air déterminée, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela. Mais il avait lui aussi un fort caractère, et il n'était pas question qu'elle gagne.

« - Parce que je ne le veux pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord, et puis je pourrai vous être utile au cas où vous seriez blessé.

- Je te le répète, tu ne viendras pas.

- Vous pourrez le répéter autant de fois que vous le voulez, je viendrai, avec ou sans votre accord! »

Il s'était levé, un peu énervé qu'elle lui tienne tête, mais cette détermination lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle, au fond de lui il voulait qu'elle vienne, mais il avait peur qu'elle soit blessée.

« - Fait comme tu veux. » lui répondit-il résigné et préférant éviter de s'énerver si tôt le matin.

Elle sourit, heureuse d'avoir gagné, et sortit de la chambre pour descendre manger.

Le reste de la journée, Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis s'entraîner dans la forêt comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Même si Naruto n'avait pas continué sur la voie du Ninja, il continuait de s'exercer dès qu'il en avait le temps, et était tout de même très fort. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler tous les deux pour se comprendre, un simple regard suffisait. Ils rentrèrent dans la soirée, retrouvant les filles qui étaient restées toute la journée à la maison.

La journée suivante se déroula de la même manière, Naruto n'ayant pas de travail précis, était resté à la maison pour profiter de ses invités. Pendant que les deux garçons s'entraînaient, Sakura et Hinata s'étaient mise à discuter de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Hinata avait prit la décision de se lancer avec Naruto, le départ de son amie le lendemain lui avait fait réaliser que tout pouvait changer du jour au lendemain et qu'il fallait profiter de l'instant présent.

Alors que chacun regagnait sa chambre, Sasuke demanda à Naruto de venir, il devait lui parler, ils allèrent donc tous les deux dans la chambre du brun. :

« - Il faut que tu me rendes un service… »

Ils continuèrent de discuter encore longuement, dès demain ils allaient de nouveau être séparés, et ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Naruto rentra dans sa chambre, et comme les deux soirs précédents, Sasuke alla dormir avec Sakura, profitant de ses instants de bonheur qui commençaient à devenir indispensable pour lui, même s'il ne l'admettait pas. Il la prenait juste dans ses bras, lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de dormir, comme pour la rassurer.

Le lendemain matin, tous se préparèrent comme à l'accoutumée, le départ était prévu pour la fin de matinée, il avaient donc encore le temps pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bel et bien prêts.

Alors que Sakura remettait de l'ordre dans sa chambre avant de la quitter, Sasuke entra, la regardant s'affairer à sa tâche. Ces trois jours loin des soucis de la guerre l'avaient embellie, elle semblait si sereine.

Elle se retourna, surprise de le voir, étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

Sakura : Je suis bientôt prête Sasuke-sama, je vous rejoins en bas tout de suite.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le futon et le rangea dans l'armoire, tournant le dos au jeune homme.

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, et un corps se plaquer contre le siens. Les mains liées aux siennes, Sasuke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sakura, s'enivrant de l'odeur de sa peau. Il la tourna vers lui et doucement, lui offrit un baiser, un baiser passionné et généreux.

Puis il se recula, et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Pardon… »

Tout à coup, le noir envahit ses yeux, elle sentit une douleur à la nuque, ses jambes lâchèrent prises.

Il ressortit le futon et l'y installa, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, mais c'était la meilleure solution. Pendant trois jours, il avait vécu comme un homme normal, mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé, il devait se battre, et pour cela, il devait être seul.

Il n'était pas un homme fait pour l'amour, et elle n'était pas une femme faite pour la guerre. Même s'il avait été tendre avec elle, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'attacher. Il avait succombé à son désir et à ses sentiments, mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il oublie ce qui s'était passé.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, celle qui le temps de quelques jours avait su l'éclairer, puis il partit.

Arrivé en bas, il rejoignit Naruto et Hinata.

« - Où est Sakura ? » demanda la brune surprise de le voir descendre seul.

« -Elle reste ici.

- Pardon ? «

Elle réalisa ce qui s'était passé rien qu'aux regards des deux jeunes hommes.

« - Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'empêcher d'y aller !

- Hinata, cela suffit. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et tu le sais. » répliqua Naruto sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de continuer.

Un silence s'imposa, chacun regardant l'autre, mais il était temps pour Sasuke de s'en aller.

« - Dites lui qu'elle n'est plus à mon service et de m'oublier. Elle est libre désormais. » quémanda l'Uchiwa à Hinata.

Puis il se tourna vers Naruto

« - Prend soin d'elle, et merci pour tout.

- Compte sur moi.

-« Hn.

Il se retourna et alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la forêt, il entendit Naruto lui crier quelque chose.

« - Fais gaffe à toi !! »

C'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'il disparut, reprenant sa vie, s'éloignant de cette maison qui représentait pour lui le bonheur. Il eut une pensée pour Sakura, en espérant qu'elle continue sa vie et qu'elle soit heureuse, elle le méritait.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa nuque lui faisant mal, elle ne se rappela pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Elle repassa la scène en mémoire, le futon, le baiser, cette sensation qu'il transmettait comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

Une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « pardon ». Puis s'en suivi cette douleur et puis plus rien.

Soudain, Sakura réalisa pourquoi il s'était comporté comme cela.

« -….Non…. »

Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle le put et descendit les escaliers. Alors qu'elle arrivait en bas, elle entendit une discussion qui venait de la cuisine, alors sans attendre, elle s'y rendit.

« - Naruto, je vous en pris, laissez la partir.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de la retenir ici !

- Je lui ai promis, Hinata. Et il n'a pas tord, c'est trop dangereux pour elle d'y aller.

- Ca c'est à moi d'en décider. » répliqua la kunoichi alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

Les deux personnes se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, étonnés. Hinata se rapprocha de son amie, elle avait l'air si désolée.

« - Sakura ! Je t'assure je ne savais pas….

- Je le sais. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Naruto.

« - Je sais que vous faites cela pour mon bien, mais nous n'avez pas à décider pour moi. Je suis assez grande pour choisir seule ce que je fais de ma vie. Merci infiniment de nous avoir accueillis. »

Elle s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce. Naruto la suivit, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

« - Tu ne peux pas y aller. »insista le jeune homme

« - Je prends ce droit. »

Il la retint par le bras, doucement, voulant éviter à tout prix d'utiliser la force, il n'aimait pas ça.

« - Si Sasuke a fait ça, c'est pour ton bien. »

Il baissa la tête, avant de continuer, conscient que la suite était difficile à entendre.

« - Il a dit de te dire que tu n'étais plus à son service, il veut que tu l'oublies. »

Cette phrase lui fit mal, elle sentit comme un effondrement, même si elle savait que ces trois jours avaient comptés pour lui, il voulait tout oublier. Elle se dégagea de Naruto, mais ne bougea pas plus. Aucun ne parla, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes du blond.

Puis Sakura prit la parole, toujours de dos :

« - Sasuke est votre ami non ? Pourquoi ne partez vous pas avec lui ? »

Elle ne lui reprochait rien, mais ne comprenait pas cela. Il savait se battre, très bien même, et son aide pourrait être précieuse.

« - Si je ne me bats pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison…. »

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer, cela ne les regardaient pas elle et Hinata, et puis il avait peur de leur réaction. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre la jeune femme qui désormais partageait son quotidien, il s'était très vite attaché à elle. Mais il voulait lui faire confiance, il voulait croire qu'elle l'accepterait.

« - Il existe des démons dans ce monde, qui restent incontrôlables. Ces démons possèdent une puissance qui dépasse l'entendement. Ils sont capables de détruire un village en quelques secondes, mais ils ne peuvent mourir. Le seul moyen de les neutraliser est de les enfermer dans un réceptacle, un être humain. «

Il se retourna et vit Hinata, qui n'avait rien raté de la conversation, elle avait les mains jointes devant son visage, il savait qu'elle avait comprit, il espérait juste qu'elle comprenne.

« - Je suis un de ses réceptacles. En moi réside Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas me battre. Si je perds le contrôle, Kyuubi sera libéré, et les conséquences seront désastreuses. Voilà pourquoi il est hors de question que je me batte. »

Cette révélation avait jetée un froid, mais qui n'avait pas la même origine pour tous. Naruto avait peur, Sakura avait compris, et Hinata était triste, triste pour Naruto, triste qu'il doive porter ce fardeau tous les jours.

« - Je comprends. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû douter de vous. »

Naruto fut surpris, surpris qu'elle ne le rejette pas, et qu'elle est l'air désolée de l'avoir poussé à en parler.

« - Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Puis il se tourna vers Hinata, son cœur s'était accéléré, il redoutait plus que tout sa réaction.

Sakura, voyant qu'elle dérangeait, sortit.

Naruto se retourna vers elle, croyant qu'elle en profitait pour s'enfuir.

Sakura, anticipant ce qu'il allait dire : Je ne vais pas partir, rassurez vous. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Puis elle sortit, laissant les deux jeunes personnes seules. Hinata ne savait pas trop quoi dire, une foule de sentiments l'avait envahie à cet instant, de la peur certes, mais aussi de la tristesse, de la compassion, et de la reconnaissance. Il ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il vivait à l'écart du reste du monde, il lui avait juste répondu qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie en communauté, ce qui l'avait étonné vu son caractère enjoué.

« - Hinata, je… »

Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait plein de choses à lui expliquer, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux et il baissa la tête, attendant qu'elle le rejette.

Elle s'avança vers lui, doucement, puis contre toute attente, le prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte si légère mais belle et bien réelle, qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait briser. Il l'enlaça à son tour et enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, il avait eu si peur, si peur de la perdre.

« - Merci Hinata.

- Chut…… »

Il n'avait pas besoin de la remercier, c'était plutôt l'inverse, il l'avait recueillie, soignée, acceptée alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et il lui avait redonné le sourire. Ce moment était si agréable, si honnête, chacun se laissait aller. Elle releva la tête, se disant que c'était le moment.

Avec une tendresse infinie, elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et elle l'embrassa.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait ça, un bien être complet. Bien que surpris au début, il lui répondit, et chacun profita de ce moment qui annonçait pour eux un avenir loin de toute solitude.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici, mais retrouverait-elle sa route à travers la forêt, et elle n'était pas assez rapide pour arriver au domaine dans les temps. Dans tous les cas, elle était bloquée.

Sauf si….

Elle réfléchit longuement à son idée. Cela serait périlleux et non sans risques, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait avoir besoin de toutes ses connaissances en combats, bien que faibles, mais aussi de toute la volonté dont elle disposait.

C'était décidé, dès le lendemain, elle partirait pour Kiri…


	16. Chapter 16

Elle resta un long moment dehors, ne voulant pas déranger. Ce moment de calme lui permit de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire, mais aussi au départ de Sasuke, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser depuis son réveil. Elle savait pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais elle ne l'acceptait pas, il aurait pu lui en parler. En y réfléchissant, il ne parle presque jamais, alors pourquoi aurait-il commencé, et puis il savait qu'elle viendrait quand même.

Elle se décida à rentrer, la soirée se rafraîchissait, elle ne pouvait pas partir de nuit sans quoi elle se perdrait à coup sur. Le plus dur maintenant allait être de convaincre Naruto, ou d'échapper à sa surveillance, mais les idées lui manquaient et il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution au plus vite.

Elle rentra donc, retrouvant ces deux amis qui à présent discutaient dans la cuisine. Elle essaya de nombreuses fois de convaincre Naruto de la laisser partir, mais il refusait à chaque fois, même si Hinata le lui demandait.

Ils partirent donc se coucher, profitant de la chaleur des draps pour réfléchir à l'avenir.

Le lendemain, Sakura prépara le petit déjeuner et se pressa de le servir. Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour engloutir son bol et en prendre un deuxième. Alors qu'il allait se reservir, il commença à avoir la tête qui tourne, et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit sur la table.

Hinata se précipita vers lui, inquiète de le voir s'écrouler.

« - Naruto !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, il est juste endormi.

- C'est toi qui a…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'était le seul moyen pour m'en aller, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait.

- Je comprends. Je suppose que tu t'en vas tout de suite ? Où vas-tu aller, tu ne connais même pas la route.

- Je ne me rends pas au domaine, je pars pour Kiri. J'espérais que tu puisses m'indiquer la direction vu tu connais les environs maintenant. »

Hinata parût réfléchir, la route la plus sûre pour parvenir à Kiri était un peu plus longue, mais au moins elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer beaucoup de brigands sur le chemin.

« - Il faut que tu partes vers le nord, au bout de quelques heures tu devrais tomber sur la route, une fois ceci fait, prends vers l'ouest en la suivant. Normalement tu devrais arriver à Kiri au bout de deux jours, voir trois.

- Merci de tout cœur Hinata, tu es une véritable amie. »

Elle l'enlaça, et ne pût retenir une larme. Elles venaient de se retrouver et maintenant elles se quittaient, mais ce mois de séparation leur avait ouvert un passage vers le futur qui les séparait un peu. Elles savaient qu'elles se reverraient, mais la séparation était douloureuse, et l'angoisse qu'un malheur arrive sur l'autre était bien présente.

« - Fait attention à toi Sakura…

- Je te le promets. Toi aussi, fait attention.

- Promis. Allez, vas y, oh attend ! »

Elle courut vers une étagère et en ressortit une sacoche pleine de Kunai.

« - Prends les, ils te serviront plus qu'à moi. J'espère, que tu n'auras pas à les utiliser. »

Sakura lui sourit, les prit, et remercia une nouvelle fois son amie.

« - Merci….. Je reviendrai te voir !

- J'y compte bien ! »

Sur ses au revoirs, elle partit, faisant signe à son amie qui au fur et à mesure disparaissait de sa vue. Encore une nouvelle destination, qui auras certainement elle aussi son lot de malheurs, mais au final, elle espérait que tout se finirait bien.

La maison disparue, elle entama sa route vers le village de Kiri, là où elle le retrouverait.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait marché toute la nuit, et toute la nuit il avait repensé à son départ, au visage de la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, aux sourires qu'elle lui offrait. La quitter s'était avéré plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. De nombreuse fois depuis son départ, il avait songé à faire marche arrière, à oublier la guerre et le gouvernement, mais la mission de sa famille était de défendre l'empereur et le pays, et jamais il ne la déshonorerait.

Sa vie, il devait la consacrer à son pays, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour, mais il était le dernier survivant de son clan, et le conserver était pour lui essentiel.

Il finit par arriver à la sortie de la forêt, il était maintenant proche du domaine et il devait se faire discret au cas où certains rebelles roderaient encore. Il avait pris chez Naruto une cape qui lui permettait de cacher son visage, au cas où… il mit donc sa capuche et continua sa progression. Sur la route qui menait au domaine, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, les habitants étaient nombreux et ne cessaient de déambuler encore et encore, on pouvait sentir une sorte de peur envahir chacun. Le plus discrètement possible, il se dirigea chez lui, écoutant le plus possible ce que les passants racontaient. A leurs dires, des rebelles auraient été aperçus en grand nombre la nuit dernière, et ils se dirigeraient vers Kiri. De plus, l'empereur avait eu vent de la destruction de la demeure Uchiwa et de la disparition de Sasuke, il nomma donc un membre du conseil, général de l'empire.

Toute la durée du trajet vers sa maison il avait réfléchi à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis près de deux semaines. Il avait senti que quelque chose clochait et il avait maintenant l'explication. Depuis le début, le but était de le remplacer auprès de l'empereur. Le fait que Sakura ait entendu cette discussion dans le jardin était programmé, sans doute par Shizune, et elle savait que Sakura mettrait Sasuke au courant et qu'il déciderait de rester pour défendre Kiri.

Ensuite, il n'y avait plus qu'à attaquer le domaine lorsque les généraux s'absenteraient, et tuer tous les habitants de la demeure, pour faire élire un nouveau général de l'empire, qui devait sûrement être étroitement lié aux rebelles.

A cette pensée, il bouillonna, il s'était fait avoir en beauté !

Il hâta le pas pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à destination, il espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard sans quoi les généraux mourraient à coup sur à Kiri ce qui provoquerait une catastrophe pour l'empire.

Après une centaine de mètres, il commença à distinguer les grilles du domaine, et plus il s'avançait plus il se remémorait la scène, le spectacle des flammes qui dansaient, de la chaleur qui consumait jusqu'à la peau. La réalité était beaucoup moins poétique et autrement plus dure. Zabuza y avait laissé la vie, et le domaine était en cendre, mais lui et Sakura étaient en vie et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il n'y avait personne. Sans doute était-il arrivé avant eux donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre leur retour. Il en profita pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts, il ne restait plus rien à part des gravas et des cendres, les corps de deux rebelles avaient été laissés dans le jardin, tout n'était que désolation.

Il alla donc devant le sanctuaire qui se trouvait dans le jardin et pria, en attendant.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six heures qu'il était là et toujours aucun signe des généraux. Au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait du être de retour, mais rien. Il se décida donc à aller questionner les villageois qui passaient près du domaine, il apprendrait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il aborda un couple, gardant toujours son visage caché. Ceux-ci étaient un peu méfiant au début, il ne connaissaient pas l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être un rebelle et ils finirent donc par lui dire ce qui c'était passé.

Les généraux étaient arrivés plus tôt que prévu, leurs troupes étant prêtes plus tôt, et ils avaient pris le chemin de Kiri tôt le matin même.

Il était arrivé trop tard, pourquoi rien ne fonctionnait comme il le voulait !

Il ne prit même pas le temps de remercier le couple et partit en ville pour trouver un cheval le plus vite possible. Il devait les rattraper et ils avaient déjà une bonne demie journée d'avance pour ne rien arranger. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait plus de quoi se payer sa monture, il n'arriva donc pas à en trouver une.

Il se dirigea vers l'écurie où sa famille allait toujours acheter ses chevaux, il espérait juste que le marchand soit coopératif.

« - Il me faut un cheval.

- Bien sur, avez-vous une préférence ?

- Le plus rapide si possible.

-Je m'en serait douté, tenez, celui-ci est le plus rapide que j'ai, et il est très bien dressé.

- Parfait.

- Cela vous fera 3500 yens je vous pris.

- J'aimerai vous payer plus tard si possible, je n'ai pas d'argent actuellement.

- Dans ce cas je regrette mais je ne peux vous le vendre. »

Sasuke se doutait qu'il allait lui répondre cela, mais il devait l'avoir et tout de suite. A regret, il enleva sa capuche, laissant apparaître son visage. Le marchand fut plus que confus, il ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait.

« - Sasuke-sama ! Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, tout le monde vous croit mort.

- Je le sais, et j'aimerais que vous gardiez cela pour vous.

- Bien sûr, tenez, prenez le, vous me réglerez plus tard.

- Je vous remercie. »

Le marchand connaissait Sasuke depuis sa plus tendre enfance et le respectait énormément, aussi il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le paiement. Il savait qu'il serait payé.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'Uchiwa partit en direction de Kiri, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Il regrettait quand même de faire cette route seul, il aurait tellement voulu que Sakura l'accompagne, mais il savait quels risques elle encourait, et se dit qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix pour elle. Elle était en sécurité loin de cette guerre avec son amie et Naruto.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir goûter à la vie, même si pour cela il fallait qu'elle soit loin de lui, qui restera toujours seul.

Sakura avait trouvé la route que lui avait indiquée Hinata, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à la longer en espérant de pas tomber sur des brigands ou autres. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas rencontrer de difficultés et s'en réjouissait. Plus elle avançait et plus elle se rapprochait de lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber autant sous le charme de quelqu'un, et encore c'était peu dire. Aller sur le front pour le retrouver alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait le voir, le sentir, le toucher.

Alors qu'elle continuait sa marche, elle croisa deux hommes, ça n'était pas les premiers qu'elle rencontrait mais ceux là semblaient plus douteux. Elle passa à côté d'eux, faisant comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, elle voulait le plus possible éviter les ennuis ou autres rencontres désagréables. Cependant, un des hommes l'aborda, et au vu de son sourire, ses intentions étaient loin d'être honorables.

« - Bonjour ma jolie, ça te dit de venir partager notre saké ?

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de route à faire. Je dois partir. »

Elle se décala vers la gauche pour passer, mais l'homme la bloqua, suivi du deuxième. Il n'était pas dans leurs intentions de la laisser filer aussi facilement, au grand dam de la jeune femme.

« - Aller, juste un verre…

- Je vous ai déjà dis que j'étais pressé, laissez moi passer.

- Et si je refuse ? »

Décidemment elle aurait pu deviner sans problème sa réponse, mais elle avait espéré qu'il soit raisonnable et de même pour l'autre.

« - Dans ce cas, je passerai quand même. »

Elle retenta une dernière fois de passer, mais cette fois il lui agrippa le bras droit assez fermement.

Elle sortit un kunai qu'elle lui planta dans le bras ce qui le fit lâcher prise, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, et il fallait s'occuper du deuxième aussi.

« - ARGH !!! Petite trainée ! »

Le blessé se rua sur elle, et l'autre la bloquait par derrière. Elle était coincée, et le voyait lever son poing. Au dernier moment elle se baissa, ce qui fit que le deuxième homme se prit le poing de l'autre et l'assomma. Elle en profita pour se reculer et forma une boule de chakra aussi vite qu'elle le put, mais au dernier moment, celle-ci se défit et l'homme encore debout en profita pour l'attraper. Elle avait beau se débattre, il restait bien plus fort qu'elle.

Elle ne put continuer davantage car un trou noir lui était apparu. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les provoquer…


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne réussit pas tout de suite à déterminer l'endroit où elle était, mais celui-ci lui était inconnu. La seule chose qu'elle distingua était la douleur que lui provoquaient ses poignets.

Une corde les entourait…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était une pièce très simple, non meublée et plutôt lugubre.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit et personne en vue. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici au plus vite, mais comment faire, elle n'avait rien pour couper la corde. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, mais à part s'écorcher les poignets, elle n'obtint rien.

Le visage de Sasuke lui revint en mémoire, elle se remémora cette chaleur qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il s'entraînait, on avait l'impression que l'air se fendait sous la température.

Elle eut comme un déclic, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de réaliser son idée.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum. Elle puisa au fond d'elle le chakra qu'elle possédait et le dirigea vers ses poignets. Elle pouvait sentir cet effluve remonter jusqu'à ces mains. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait sa concentration, une aura entourait ses poignets. Elle avait mal, la chaleur était intense et elle ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement son chakra. Au bout de trois minutes, la corde céda, mais elle était gravement brûlée sur la moitié de l'avant bras et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se soigner pour le moment, ni plante ni chakra.

Elle se leva péniblement et sortit aussi discrètement que possible, sans croiser personne. Elle s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, étonnée d'avoir eu si peu de rencontre, mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Alors qu'elle allait partir, quelqu'un la repéra et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle haletait, elle était déjà très fatiguée par ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt, et cette course l'achevait peu à peu.

Elle parvint jusqu'à la route, mais ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller, elle alla donc vers la gauche, espérant trouver quelqu'un au plus vite pour l'aider. L'homme derrière gagnait du terrain, il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour qu'il la rattrape.

Elle aperçut au loin un nuage de poussière, un cavalier sans doute, mais il allait dans la même direction qu'elle, jamais il ne la verrait.

Elle cria comme elle put, mais il n'entendit rien, beaucoup trop éloigné pour distinguer cet appel.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance, mais dans un ultime effort, elle consuma le chakra qui lui restait autour d'elle, faisant une boule brûlante, que n'importe qui aurait pu ressentir à distance. Même si cela pouvait la sauver, chaque seconde passée dans cet état lui brûlait la peau de plus en plus, et à trop forte durée, elle pourrait en mourir, mais elle savait que le cavalier serait intrigué par cette aura et viendrait voir ce qui la produisait.

Et en effet, il s'arrêta, et se retourna, quelque chose se passait et il voulait savoir quoi. De plus, ce chakra lui était familier.

Elle s'écroula dans un cri, des marques rouges et noires sur la peau, tandis que son poursuivant s'approchait d'elle.

Il lui frappa le ventre du pied, puis se baissa pour la soulever de façon assez brutale. Il releva la tête, ayant entendu un bruit, puis distingua la silhouette du cavalier. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, il lui suffisait de dire que cette fille était son esclave et le cavalier partirait sans plus de questions.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de la source de chakra et vit un homme portant quelqu'un dans ses bras, ou plutôt sur son épaule, comme un sac.

Il ne put voir que la peau noircie et brûlée de la personne, mais s'approcha tout de même.

Le ravisseur faisait comme si de rien n'était, espérant qu'il parte au plus vite, mais il vit bien qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus et qu'il ne restait que quelques mètres entre eux.

Sans comprendre comment, le poursuivant se retrouva par terre, un katana dans l'abdomen, mort.

Sakura c'était une fois de plus évanouie, à moitié morte. La dernière parole qu'elle prononça fut le prénom qui l'obsédait :

« - Sasuke-sama… »

Le cavalier s'approcha d'elle, et la retourna pour voir son visage, il était lui aussi brûlé, mais moins que le reste du corps. Il la fixait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser ce visage malgré les marques noires et rouges dessus qui le coloraient. Sans plus attendre, il l'emmena avec lui, il fallait la soigner au plus vite, mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas où aller, ni à qui s'adresser.

Il se remit sur son cheval et la posa devant lui, assise, lui faisant dos, puis s'en alla aussi vite que possible à la recherche d'un endroit sur. Un flot de pensées et de questions déferla dans son esprit. Pourquoi était elle dans cet état ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi était elle seule ?

Pourquoi ?...

Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, la soigner, oubliant ce qu'il devait faire d'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent être une éternité, il distingua une cabane aménagée pour les voyageurs, un peu enfoncée dans les bois. Il s'y précipita, la soulevant le plus délicatement possible. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il put constater que celle-ci était vide, mis à part une paillasse qui faisait office de lit, et une cheminée poussiéreuse. Il la posa, calant sa tête sur un chiffon qui faisait office d'oreiller. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en médecine, mais il savait que pour le moment il fallait atténuer la chaleur sur la peau. Il chercha donc un chiffon mais n'en trouva pas, et il ne pouvait pas prendre celui sous la tête sinon elle risquait de s'étouffer.

Il retira son haut, n'ayant rien d'autre pour lui servir, et l'imbiba d'eau de sa gourde.

Délicatement, il le passa sur le visage de la jeune femme, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'elle. La voir dans cet état l'avait mis hors de lui, il ne savait pas trop qu'elle sentiment dominait en lui à cet instant. La colère ? La culpabilité ? Les regrets ? La peur ? Un mélange de tout sans doute. Puis il lui ouvrit le kimono déchiré et brûlé, et appliqua le chiffon partout sur la peau de Sakura. Il ne savait pas si elle s'en remettrait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir un jour autant d'angoisse en lui. Il avait peur, peur de la perdre, et cela était nouveau pour lui.

Il était hors de question de la laisser seule ici, dans cet état. Il regardait son corps brûlé, bien qu'elle respirait assez régulièrement, son rythme était beaucoup trop rapide pour être rassurant, son corps n'avait pas supporté cet excès de chakra et c'était consumé. Il ne put retenir son regard qui désormais glissait le long de ce corps, ce corps qui lui avait appartenu le temps d'une nuit, une nuit qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, mais sans succès. Doucement, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur les formes de Sakura, se remémorant chaque instant où il l'avait touché, chaque caresse, chaque soupir, chaque baiser.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Il continua donc de la rafraîchir comme il pouvait, espérant qu'elle se réveille vite…

Au bout de deux heures, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle mit une bonne minute avant d'y parvenir. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était une atroce chaleur qui lui prenait tout le corps, le moindre effleurement lui été douloureux, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester alitée indéfiniment. Elle tourna la tête, à la recherche d'une indication concernant cet endroit. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était le coup de pied qu'elle avait reçu dans le ventre, puis c'était le trou noir.

Elle prit appui sur bras, voulant se relever, mais s'écroula en gémissant, elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle jeta un œil sur ses bras à ce moment là, sa peau si claire et douce d'ordinaire était si sombre et rugueuse. Elle lâcha une larme, se maudissant de s'être faite prendre par les deux hommes à cause de sa prétention. Elle était sure de pouvoir les battre, mais son état fait preuve du contraire. Elle payait le prix de sa fierté, et plus jamais elle ne ferait cette erreur.

Dans un effort énorme, elle s'assit sur la paillasse et se leva, ses jambes tremblantes lui faisaient un faible appui, mais elle réussit à se maintenir debout tant bien que mal.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant apparaître. Elle sentit comme une explosion à l'intérieur d'elle, de la joie et du soulagement l'immergeaient.

Lui, la fixait, ne s'attendant pas à la voir debout comme cela. Alors qu'elle faisait un pas pour s'approcher de lui, ses jambes flanchèrent, mais elle se releva dans la foulée, elle ne voulait pas faiblir de nouveau. Il était désormais si près d'elle, mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, agrippa comme elle le put le kimono de Sasuke et s'approcha, enfouissant sa tête sur son torse, s'enivrant de sa chaleur, et pleura tout ce qui lui restait.

Lui, baissa la tête, et se laissa aller à cette étreinte, l'entourant de ses bras. Tous les deux étaient soulagés de savoir l'autre en vie, même si les circonstances n'étaient pas des meilleures.

Elle avait beau essayer de parler, aucun son ne sortait, juste un sanglot de plus. Aussi, Sasuke décida de se séparer d'elle, il fallait qu'elle se rallonge.

« - Tu devrais te reposer. »

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête, mais ne voulait pas se détacher de lui, trop effrayée qu'il ne s'en aille. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas, mais tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis ces trois semaines l'avait chamboulée.

Voyant qu'elle ne se décollait pas, il la souleva sans trop toucher les brûlures et la déposa sur la paillasse.

« - Sasuke-sama…

-Repose toi. Répondit il tout en lui tournant le dos.

« - Je…je suis désolée…..pour tout. Par ma faute, vous êtes bloqués ici. »

Il ne répondit rien, même si elle avait raison, c'était lui qui avait fait le choix de rester, elle n'était pas la seule fautive.

« - Vous…vous avez réussi à prévenir les généraux ? »

Il serra les poings, tiraillé par la situation. L'empire courait à sa perte s'il restait ici, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule non plus. Alors il lui répondit :

« - Non. »

Elle pâlit à cette nouvelle, qu'allait-il faire alors ?

« - J'étais en route pour Kiri quand je t'ai trouvée. »

Une boule se forma au creux de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle le retardait, à cause d'elle, plusieurs milliers de personnes fonçaient droit dans une embuscade, et la mort les attendait sans aucun doute. Elle baissa la tête et cacha son visage, elle se sentait si inutile et si gênante.

« - Vous devriez y aller, le temps vous est compté. Laissez moi ici, je me débrouillerai… »

Sasuke se retourna, il avait visiblement l'air énervé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Idiote ! Si je ne suis pas déjà parti, c'est parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse ici !!

- Pourtant c'est ce que vous devriez faire !! Par ma faute vous avez pris du retard, il est sans doute déjà trop tard, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute !! Je préfèrerais mourir que d'être responsable de leur perte !!

- Arrête !!

- Laissez moi!!!

- Tais toi !!

- Non !! Laissez moi !! »

Elle était complètement excitée, toute sa culpabilité se transformait en hargne, il fallait qu'il la laisse, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait.

« - JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER !

- DITES MOI POURQUOI !! POURQUOI REFUSEZ VOUS… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, sa main s'étant glissée derrière sa nuque pour lui offrir un baiser à la fois passionné et violent. Elle tenta de le repousser mais en vain, non seulement parce qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait que ce baiser dure éternellement. Malgré la douleur, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se colla à lui afin de profiter pleinement de cet échange.

Même s'il avait réussi à la faire taire, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Son envie pour elle était encore plus forte que son devoir envers l'empire. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, son désir le dévorait depuis cette fameuse nuit, il voulait tant la toucher encore, la sentir fondre sous ses baisers, entendre ses soupirs et sa respiration saccadée…

Mais les blessures de la jeune femme l'en empêchaient, il savait que son baiser la faisait déjà atrocement souffrir, mais il leur procurait malgré tout, à tous les deux, tant de bien être que la douleur semblait futile.

Tous les deux se laissèrent transportés, s'allongeant l'un près de l'autre, laissant leurs mains vagabonder au grès de leurs envies pour explorer le corps de chacun, leurs lèvres ne se détachant jamais.

Sakura ressentait une forte douleur à chaque caresse, mais ne voulait pourtant pas qu'elles s'arrêtent. Cependant, Sasuke mit fin à leur baiser après de longues minutes, revenant malgré lui à la réalité.

« - Il faut te soigner. »

Il se leva et commença à la soulever en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« - Sasuke-sama ?... »

Il anticipa sa question et lui expliqua ce qu'il faisait :

« - Je ne connais pas les plantes médicinales, tu vas donc me les montrer, j'en ai vu beaucoup à deux cent mètres d'ici. »

Puis il sortit et l'emmena à l'endroit en question. Il devait y avoir une bonne centaine de plantes différentes possédant chacune ses propres vertus. Il la déposa sur l'herbe et chacun commença à prendre le nécessaire pour les brûlures, mais aussi de quoi préparer des remèdes de toutes sortes qui pourraient leur être utiles plus tard.

Un vent frais se leva, faisant virevolter les cheveux de Sakura. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que ses longs cheveux avaient eux aussi été victimes de son chakra.

Il se retourna, ayant entendu un bruit de métal venant de Sakura.

Doucement, elle attrapa ses longues mèches roses et d'un coup sec, les coupa sur vingt centimètres. De part ce geste, elle tournait la page sur ses erreurs, se promettant de ne plus jamais être un fardeau pour qui que ce soit. Il sourit très légèrement, sachant ce que cela signifiait pour elle, et elle le lui rendit.

« - Ca y est, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

Il se contenta de rester silencieux en guise de réponse, puis la reporta et tout deux rentrèrent à leur refuge afin de préparer le baume pour Sakura.

Au bout d'une demie heure, celui-ci était prêt, elle put donc se l'appliquer là où cela était nécessaire. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'en mettre sur l'épaule, Sasuke la stoppa et la remplaça.

Aucun mot n'était à dire. Doucement, il lui retira son vêtement, essayant de ne pas succomber, et passa le baume sur toutes les blessures de Sakura, qui appréciait chaque contact, allant de ses épaules au bas de ses reins, en passant par l'échine de sa colonne.

« -Il devrait faire effet d'ici une heure… il ne me restera plus qu'à récupérer mon chakra… pour accélérer le processus de réparation des tissus. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

- Prend le mien. »

Elle ne comprenait pas sa proposition et se retourna pour lui faire face, remontant son kimono sur sa poitrine.

Le désir se lisait dans les yeux de chacun, la situation était propice à ce genre de sentiment.

Sasuke voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas ni ne bougeait, répéta sa phrase.

« - Prend mon chakra.

- Vous en avez besoin plus que moi.

- Prend le, ne discute pas. »

Son regard ne laissait place à aucune discussion, elle s'exécuta donc.

« - Bien. Donnez moi vos mains. »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc les mains scellées les une aux autres, elle gardant les yeux fermés, et lui attendant la suite. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les blessures de Sakura redevenaient plus claires, la peau reprenait sa vraie couleur.

Sasuke pouvait voir réapparaître le visage de la jeune femme tel qu'il le connaissait, et à la fin du processus, c'était comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de brûlure.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, contente d'avoir réussi.

« - Ca y est. » fit elle soulagée, heureuse d'avoir réussi.

Dans un élan qui l'envahit, Sasuke captura ses lèvres, l'embrassant de nouveau, la rallongeant dans l'instant, se maintenant au dessus d'elle. Cette fois ci, plus rien ne l'empêchait de se laisser aller à son désir pour elle, et aucun d'eux ne voulaient briser ce baiser .

Oubliant leur problèmes, ils firent l'amour pour la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre, se donnant encore plus de tendresses et de sentiments que la première fois…


	18. Chapter 18

Chacun reprenait son souffle, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu se laisser aller aussi facilement à leurs envie, alors qu'ils devraient être en route pour éviter la chute de l'empire.

Mais sans doute c'étaient-ils dit que cet instant pouvait être le dernier de ce genre pour eux. Une fois arrivés à Kiri, qui sait si les deux survivront, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il ne leur rester plus beaucoup de temps, et la route pour Kiri était encore assez longue par rapport au temps dont ils disposaient.

Sasuke regarda la jeune femme, en pensant que pour une fois, il avait fait passer son bonheur à lui plutôt que son devoir, mais il savait qu'ils en paieraient les conséquences très vite.

Sasuke : Nous devons partir.

Il se leva sans plus de cérémonie, et s'habilla tandis que Sakura faisait de même. Chacun s'en voulaient d'avoir succombé dans un tel moment, mais ils auraient peut être plus regretter encore de ne pas l'avoir fait. Maintenant, il fallait partir pour Kiri, et vite.

Une fois prêts, tout deux se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, mais le problème était qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul cheval pour deux, il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite.

« - Monte » lui fit il.

- Mais…et vous ? Répondit elle étonnée.

« - J'irai derrière. Dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous en avons déjà suffisamment consommé. »Il avait parlé avec le même ton froid que d'habitude.

Sans plus de discours, elle grimpa sur le cheval et il la succéda, partant dans la foulée vers Kiri, au grand galop.

La jeune femme était heureuse, il aurait très bien pu la laisser là, après tout elle était guérie et la prendre avec lui retarderait à coup sur, mais il l'emmena quand même, comme si sa présence était devenue pour lui essentielle bien qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais.

Il leur restait cinq heures de routes avant d'arriver à Kiri s'ils ne rencontraient pas de brigands, en espérant que ça soit le cas.

Ils épuisèrent leur monture et arrivèrent enfin sur place, sans avoir rencontré personne sur la route, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe, les généraux étaient donc sûrement déjà sur place.

Ils s'approchèrent plus doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« - Regarde bien autour de toi et soit attentive au moindre bruit. » murmura le jeune homme à à la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Le village était désert, pas un habitant mais également aucun dégât n'était visible, comme si la ville avait été abandonnée. Ils continuèrent leur progression à travers les rues, ce calme était inquiétant et ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils traversèrent ainsi tout le village, se dirigeant vers le sud, là où ils avaient trouvé le camp de rebelles quelques jours plus tôt.

« - Je ne ressens rien. » fit remarquer Sakura.

« - Moi non plus. Reste concentrée, ils sont forcément proches. »

Ils arrivèrent aux cabanes où ils avaient logé, s'arrêtant devant ce qui s'affichait devant eux.

Un tapis de corps, aussi bien rebelles que soldats de l'empire s'étalait à perte de vue jusqu'à la forêt, comblant de son horreur ce qui avant était plaine lumineuse.

Sakura ne put retenir un soupir d'effroi, sa main devant sa bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Rebelles, soldats, civils, femmes, enfants, tous étaient là, morts, le massacre était global, aucune personne ne semblait vivante.

« - Il faut chercher des survivants. » ordonna le brun.

Sakura ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle était tétanisée, même des enfants étaient là.

Sasuke, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas la rappela à l'ordre sans être trop brusque.

« - Viens, peut être pourrons nous en sauver quelques uns. » Il espérait que cette phrase la fasse réagir.

L'idée de pouvoir sauver une ou deux vies la réveilla, il fallait qu'elle fasse son possible pour soigner les survivants, s'il y en avait.

Ils cherchèrent, longtemps, mais pas un seul survivant n'avait été trouvé. Sakura n'arrivait pas à supporter ce spectacle, ils avaient été tués de façon si barbare, et tous plus ou moins de la même manière. Ses larmes coulaient encore et encore, ce spectacle lui rappelait son village et elle se disait que c'était de sa faute si cela était arrivé. Si elle n'était pas partie de chez Naruto, jamais Sasuke n'aurait été retardé et il aurait pu les prévenir et éviter cela. Elle se haïssait, son caprice avait coûté la vie à des centaines voir des milliers de personnes.

« -Sakura, par ici!! » cria-t-il.

Elle leva la tête en direction de Sasuke, il avait enfin trouvé un survivant, un seul, mais elle le soignerait, même si elle devait y laisser tout son chakra.

Elle courut et arriva sur place, s'agenouilla près du blessé et commença ses soins au plus vite.

Malgré les soins, les chances de survie étaient faibles car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour cela.

Ils le déplacèrent comme ils purent, loin de toute cette horreur, et tandis que Sakura partait à la recherche d'autres survivants, Sasuke s'occupait de le surveiller et de récupérer des informations dés qu'il le pourrait sur ce qui c'était passé.

Au bout de deux heures, elle avait trouvé dix survivants qui étaient désormais hors de danger, mais cela faisait un bien piètre bilan comparé aux pertes.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur ce qui c'était passé, et ce qu'il apprit le choqua et le chamboula. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelque chose d'aussi ignoble puisse exister.

Après avoir mis tous les blessés en lieu sûr, il partit rejoindre Sakura qui c'était isolée un peu plus loin pour réfléchir à ses fautes. Lorsqu'il la trouva, elle était assise contre un arbre, les genoux repliés contre, le regard dans le vide. Il s'approcha d'elle mais ne dis rien, restant debout et attendant qu'elle réagisse.

Elle n'avait pas la force de parler tellement elle se sentait coupable, c'était comme si la culpabilité lui avait coupé le souffle. Ils restèrent donc comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, qui malgré toute la bonne volonté de Sasuke, commençaient à paraître interminable pour lui. Même s'il avait l'habitude du silence et qu'il l'affectionnait particulièrement, il voulait qu'elle souri, et pour cela il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il était prêt à l'écouter.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle émit un son très faible, mais il l'encouragea à continuer en s'asseyant près d'elle, sans parler.

« -Je…. » commença-t-elle.

Elle déglutit pour tenter une nouvelle fois de parler, elle se haïssait tant.

« - Je n'aurais jamais du partir, vous seriez arrivé à temps et l'on aurait pu éviter ça !! J'AURAIS DUE MOURIR A LEUR PLACE !! »

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui suivit, sa joue était en feu après un claquement dessus. Sasuke venait de la gifler, indigné de l'entendre dire de pareils idioties.

« - Ca n'aurait rien changé !! »

Elle gardait sa main sur sa joue, prête à lui répondre quand il la coupa de nouveau :

« - Ils étaient déjà morts !! Tous !! » répliqua-t-il.

« -On aurait pu éviter ça !!

-Non!! Non on n'aurait pas pu ! Tout ça était déjà programmé depuis logtemps ! Tout ça était prévu!! » lança l'Uchiwa qui s'était emporté.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à cela, elle voulait déjà des explications, et visiblement il savait tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle se calma, baissa la tête tout en regardant le sol.

« - Comment alors… »

Il décida de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait, lui aussi visiblement calmé.

« - Un membre du conseil. D'après ce que j'ai appris quand je suis rentré au village, ma « mort » est très vite parvenue aux oreilles de l'empereur, et il me remplaça sur le champ par un des membres du conseil.

D'après les survivants, quand les généraux sont arrivés, les rebelles étaient déjà là, mais les habitants avaient eux aussi été sollicités sur le champ de bataille bien qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison. Une fois tout le monde en place, alors que la bataille commençait, plusieurs explosions venant de partout retentirent. Le sol explosait sous les pas et plusieurs bruits sortaient de partout. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres ne sachant comment, laissant uniquement un trou d'où coulait le sang. » Il finit son explication avec un ton des plus amers.

Sakura n'en revenait pas, comment les corps avaient-ils pu tomber sans qu'il y ait contact avec l'ennemi.

« - C'est impossible…

- Ils utilisent des armes à feu, ou une balle est propulsée à une vitesse phénoménale dans le corps de l'adversaire. Ce sont de toutes nouvelles armes, dévastatrices. Tout le monde succomba très vite.

- Mais…mais qui les avait dans ce cas, si ce n'est ni les rebelles ni les soldats ?... »

Sasuke prit un air sombre, encore plus sombre qu'à son habitude encore, et expliqua ce que les survivants lui avaient dit.

« - Il s'agit d'une organisation, dont le nom n'était pas connu mais ses actions elles, le sont. Elle s'appelle Akatsuki, c'est elle qui a organisé tous ces massacres ces derniers mois. Et je pense que le nouveau général en fait parti. «

Toutes ces révélations, elle avait du mal à toutes les assimiler. Tout était prévu depuis longtemps. Le massacre, les rebelles, les généraux, Shizune… Tous c'étaient fait doublés par l'organisation. Les prétendues attaques des rebelles étaient en fait l'œuvre de l'Akatsuki, les informations données à l'empereur étaient faussées, tout n'était que duperie depuis le début.

Cela semblait si irréel. Comment avaient ils pu prévoir chaque réaction, chaque action ?

« - L'Akatsuki, d'après ce que je sais, prépare cela depuis des mois, leur but final étant de prendre le contrôle du pays. »

Leurs ambitions étaient des plus grandes, et ils avaient l'air de posséder tous les moyens nécessaires pour parvenir à leur fin. Voilà donc l'ennemi de l'empire. Ils avaient profité de la séparation du pays en deux pour mener à bien leurs actions, et voilà le résultat.

« - Sasuke-sama, que comptez vous faire maintenant ? »

Il attendit avant de lui répondre, il ne connaissait pas la réponse lui-même.

« - Il faut prévenir l'empereur et tenter de le raisonner. S'il n'y a pas de résultats, alors il nous faudra nous battre. »

Dès qu'il eut fini, elle se leva, réfléchissant à l'avenir, aussi bien le sien que celui de Sasuke, ou encore celui du pays.

« - Me laisserez vous rester à vos côtés, qu'importe la suite ? »

Il la regardait, toujours assis. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais naturellement, ils se rouvrirent pour venir se perdre dans les siens.

Il ne lui répondit pas, à part à travers un mouvement de lèvres qui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se leva, et hocha finalement la tête en signe de son accord.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de faire désormais partie intégrante de la vie de Sasuke.

Bien qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait d'elle-même, elle s'approcha doucement, et le plus tendrement possible, l'embrassa par effleurement. Elle se blottit contre lui, lâchant ses lèvres, et murmurant tout bas ce qu'il entendit tout de même.

-« Merci…Sasuke… »

Il lui sourit, heureux de voir que la barrière entre eux était tombée.

Désormais, ils resteraient ensemble, tournés vers l'avenir. Un avenir incertain, qui sera rempli d'embûches, mais qu'ils affronteront à deux.

Ils repartirent vers le village, les mains scellées.

Elle n'était plus son esclave, il n'était plus son maître. L'armée était réduite et son grade lui avait été volé par l'ennemi. Leurs rangs, désormais, n'étaient que souvenirs appartenant au passé. Ils n'étaient plus que Sakura et Sasuke, deux personnes qui allaient se battre pour leur amour, l'empire et la liberté.

Akatsuki, la bataille sera rude, tout le pays devra s'allier pour la contrer. La vraie bataille ne faisait que commencer…

FIN


End file.
